


Yasagure やさぐれ

by RexDraco



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexDraco/pseuds/RexDraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was something they had both decided on. To keep what they had fought so hard to obtain they would runaway, from everyone, hand in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Affirmation

**Author's Note:**

> Story requested by DanielRZ19, based after the battle with Kamiya Kanade in chapter 22.

The night had finally come. Kawamoto Marin had reconciled with her husband’s death at the hand of ayashi, and head of Fairy Tale’s 7th Division, Kanade Kamiya. The night was joyous spent with reunions between kouhai and senpai, and eating watermelons frozen by the gentle fingers of an ice maiden. Fireworks sparkled through the night as a playful air swallowed the choking tensions of the earlier day. They deserved their rest, for they resolved to change this world divided. The girls lay sound asleep in their rooms, oblivious that one member had made herself scarce. A small, blue-haired teen has rolled from her occupied futon to snuggle happily against the cool body of her yuki onna friend, happily murmuring the name of her obsession and love. The soft snores of the seaside inn’s occupants were muted out by the lapping waves that broke against the coast in fine, measured beats. Standing on in the bare, bay windows, which freely allowed the moonlight to fill the darkened room with a measure of silver was Akashiya Moka, casually wearing in a light, summer dress. She gazed out of the opened window, her cotton pink hair fluttering against the warm breeze. The sea salt scent filled her nose with passionate memories she would carry with her for the rest of her life. This is perhaps is what she wanted, this freedom…

“What’s keeping you up in the middle of the night?” A familiar voice startled the vampire from her dreamy revere for the crescent moon that hung over the shining ocean that looked more like a bed of silk over the body of a sleeping giant. His breathes creating waves against the soft, inviting fabric. “Can’t sleep Moka-san?” A worried voice questioned, nervously holding a feel of light-hearted conversation after such a trying day.

Moka looked back, over her shoulders to see the object of her affection walking down the darkened halls.

“Tsukune…” She had hoped her voice did not sound as startled as she was.

Being a vampire she was not much used to others being awake at the odd hours she often found herself in, especially when she was wrought with questions that neither she, or her other could measure with experience. She felt a light blush spread heat over her cheeks.

“…I…” her voice hesitant in what her heart wished to speak, and her mind opted to worry. “I am glad we came here.” She admitted as she and Tsukune stepped out to the deck of the inn where guest tables and seats sat abandoned in the silent night.

The ocean glittered with the reflections of the lights that carried from the city seeming so surreal as it sat out there across the ocean, looking more like a dream than anything. To think it had all started there not long ago.

“First I was kidnapped by the Yakuza,” the vampire joked light-heartedly at the obviously dangerous situation. “Then Marin-san’s bankbook was stolen and the inn would have had to close.” She sighed, feeling almost bitter for what she wanted to say next. “It’s taught me a lot about how hard it is for an ayashi to live in the human world.” She had been hopeful, perhaps foolish to believe things came so easily, yet it was something she should have known considering the struggles of going to a human school, living in a world you did not really belong to.

She felt her heart beating in her chest, reaching into her throat at the humbling feeling. She turned to Tsukune who stood at her side. His expression clam, and in almost awe of her saccharine emotions.

“But seeing Sun-senpai and Marin-san in such joy…” It was an unimaginable burden she carried, a worry that ate away at her indefinitely. “That’s blown everything else away.” She turned to face the balcony and leaned her hands against the banister. She deeply inhaled the sea scent that tickled her sensitive noise and filled her with a sense of peace she had not recalled feeling for a long time.

“ _Ayashi and people will overlook their different species, and then their hearts can understand one another._ ” She recalled those words happily as Tsukune looked on with reserved happiness.

It was rare to see Moka so completely carefree like this, so vulnerable. Even if it was the Outer Moka, she always seemed to carry a wall, no matter how happy or at peace she seemed, but today Tsukune had finally seen a crack in that wall, and her emerald eyes peeking out into the open world.

“I’m sure that we haven’t made the wrong decision.” The young vampire felt almost like crying she was so happy.

“…Yeah!” Tsukune agreed as he warmly watched her hair sway in the breeze and listened to her gentle voice.

His voice was a refreshing sound, which neither overlapped nor fell under the melodic washing of the waves. The thought made her unseen blush deepen.

“Ne…Tsu…Tsukune?” Moka nervously stammered under her own shyness that seemed to envelop her like the night did the sky. “Can I, suck your blood?” The vampire felt herself shaking, more so when Tsukune’s body hit the ground.

It was certainly a shock, yet at the same time almost not a surprise.

“Eeeh?!” He could not help but call in shock, but he looked to her, her face red, matching the eyes of her other half, and her eyes wide and sparkling even in the dim light of the crescent moon.

“Ehehehe…” The vampire nervously laughed almost panting in her anticipation. “It’s just I’m feeling all excited…No goo?” She cooed, only for Tsukune to chuckle and relent.

She reached out to his face and smiled while in the background waves raced to land, only to flee back to the sea where they felt most comforted.

“…Won’t we become adults someday too?” Moka sighed dreamily as she looked to the young man she held closely to her heart, touching her fingers to his cheeks, causing him to tremble slightly at the emotions that too gripped his chest. “We should smile when that time has come too. In wonderful happiness like Sun-senpai.” She had been somehow been completely uplifted by her feelings, and though she craved his blood her eyes looked deeply into his.

“Moka-san…” He could only mutter as her face drew closer to his, his arm wrapping around her waist to pull her closer, neither bothered by their proximity.

“Also Tsukune,” She murmured as she neared his neck, his scent over powering all her other thought processes. “Also someday…surely we will…” Her fangs pressed into his neck as he pulled her flush to his body.

Perhaps it was the sounds of the waves, or the feelings of heat, or the scent of her body. As the vampire pulled away, Tsukune would not let go. He murmured her name, catching her attention in his loving gaze.

“To make you wait so long for an answer…” He began, a smile on his face, and a familiar feeling warming his heart. “I always want us to be together, because I love you.” His words were clear, uninhibited by his shyness or fear, all that carried away by the waves, far into the sea of eternity.

Moka’s mouth hung open in shock, her heart still racing from her feeding and her excitement. His words only served the make her feel as if her chest was about to explode and her legs melt out from beneath her if not for his strong grip. She searched his eyes for any sign of insincerity, or perhaps anything to indicate the truth in her believing this nothing but a dream. He placed his fingers beneath her chin and tilted her head up. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth into hers.

At first the vampire stiffened, shocked by both the action and feeling of fire on her lips which still tasted of him after her bite. Her breathing fell into tight pants as he deepened the contact and held her tighter to his rock-hard body, shaped and toned by training and troublesome day to day life. She felt her body heat up further in the warm summer night and her mind numb. She finally pushed into the kiss, her body instinctively seeking to better situate itself against the wanted contact. When they parted their breathes mixed as they panted just centimeters from one another, lips still grazing against one another as they fought to gather their wits about them once more.

“I…I always have loved you.” Moka murmured in her daze and stood on her tiptoes so she could regain that burning feeling that made her want to melt against him like an ice cube in the sun.

He leaned forward and passionately kissed her, returning the feelings that were trapped in their hearts, burdened be their responsibility, and freed by their hope. Moka moaned as the feeling of being burned from the inside out continued to build and she moaned. The vampire pushed away from Tsukune, panting heavily as she looked around. Tsukune had leaned forward and was tenderly kissing at her neck in adoration of her warm, porcelain white skin. Each peck, each growing intention filled the vampire with fire which settled at the pit of her stomach. She had nearly lost consciousness when she felt his warm, slippery tongue run across the flesh of her nape. In desperation the vampire gripped the sides of his face and pulled him to kiss her again as she sought a means to lean closer to him than physically possible.

Tsukune was sweltering in his own skin and felt as the vampire pushed flush against his body, attempting the very thing he wanted: pull them closer, but no matter how much either tried it was never enough. Moka began to grow frustrated in her blind hunger, a hunger that burned her unlike thirst and unlike fire. It was an insatiable fire that was fed by any contact Tsukune made against her skin. This concept brought her subconscious into action as it pulled at his loosely button down shirt and she dug her short, manicured nails into the fabric, tearing it.

Tsukune still carried some level of lucidity over his mind and found something off, but his brain could no longer conduct any level of higher thought as his senses ere quickly becoming overwhelmed by everything around him. Refuge, that is what was needed, refuge from the overwhelming sights, sounds and external disturbances. All he wanted to hear, feel and smell was the girl writhing against him. Blind skittering and heated passion finally led the pair down the halls of the inn to the room Tsukune stayed in alone. The two teens had never felt such unbridled desire, it was like fangs gnashing against the flesh, tearing away at all of the walls built up by society, values and morals.

Around the vampire’s porcelain neck she wore a black collar, and from it hung a silver Rosary. The ruby center, often dark and cold, began to glow and take the shape of monstrous silted pupils that burned with the same intensity that surrounded the two teens that lay against the cool comforter of the futon, pressing, kissing, grinding, touching, and pulling. No matter what direction they went or how deep they sought to push they could not alleviate the painful heat. Their only working processes deigned it necessary to remove any and all obstructions that would lessen the burning and fire filling their veins.

Tsukune had managed to save his shirt from being shredded into pieces as he hurriedly pulled it up and over his head, relinquishing the piece of cloth to the floor. Their lips crushed together and bit, pulled and sucked between teeth, tongue and lip. They found themselves unable to taste enough of each other as pants caressed their ears and lips tasted their need. The harder they fought, so harder did the Rosary swing. It was pushed and moved out of the way, seen as just another source of the burning feeling threatening the pair had sought to escape. Moka arched her back in an attempt to assist Tsukune as he lowered the edges of the spaghetti string straps of her dress but when she arched she released a moan when their kiss deepened. Tsukune had felt it too and pushed against her, and pressed his knee between her legs to keep her in place. The two relished in the passionate kissing, but the Rosary did not relent. The more the inner voice was ignored, the louder she yelled, screeching and pulling at the bindings of her confines. The Outer one, her Omote could no longer ignore the irritating buzzing that rolled beneath her subconscious. She knew only one way to shut it up, and it was to give it what she wanted, what they both wanted and so help her kami had her Ura-chan backed down there was an unforeseen price to pay. They had waited for this, longed for this.

Moka grabbed Tsukune’s hand with her free one, and seeing that he had no shirt to grip the bubblegum haired vampire reached up and gripped the dark, almost black, brown hair of the male above her. She pulled his head, twisting her ginger digits between the threads of his messy locks and pulled him against her neck where he quickly dismissed his previous activity of assisted the overheated vampire from disrobing and went straight to tasting, kissing and lavishing the pale, marble white neck of the young woman beneath him. Against her current wanton reasoning and need she pushed Tsukune’s hand against her chest, which only made her gasp. She had meant to aim for the Rosary but its own flailing made her hazy aim impossible. With another try she managed to hit the silver limiter and force it from its chains. The now useless device hit the floor with a distinct _plink_ that was immediately picked up and recognized by the heated young man.

His eyes shot open, mouth just hovering over that red-marred line of flesh that has been ardently tormented by his lips. He could feel the distinct change in pressure beneath his body, and the familiar air of authority around his head, but above all he could feel the new found confidence as two legs wrapped themselves around his waist and pincered him in a vice grip. Though boggled at the change his mind was still foggy and body still burning. He had quickly found grinding his hips against the air would help him cool as his body moved. The inner youkai gripped his cheeks between her thumb and fingers and forced him to look into her blood red eyes that were as precious as the crescent moon that hung in the sky that night. He found himself unable to speak in her presence. It was not fear, or the return of his quickly forgotten shyness, it was in remembrance. She was still Moka, and Moka was Moka regardless of which it was. They were one person, one body. The question in her eyes was clear, voicing it would only bring into question the validity of the feelings she knew, he knew and many knew they shared.

“Moka…” Tsukune called out, his voice stricken with exertion, need. The loss of the honorific startled the vampire and forced her cheeks to flush and her still rattled mind, which carried from her other, to falter in thought.

Tsukune leaned forward and swallowed Moka’s ready protests and complaints in a deep, unrelenting kiss. He would not tell her his choice, and he would not assert his place. He would _show_ her his choice, and she already _knew_ his place in her heart, their hearts. The intensity of his affections did not waiver, and his heat only helped to build hers.

Soon the silver-haired youkai was returning his kisses and touches in kind. His mouth trailed against her neck as his hands brushed against her sides, bare arms and bare legs as they tightly gripped around his waist, still fighting whether to throw him off or roll him over. The vampire decided on the latter and rolled him, until she sat on top. She bore down with kisses, nips and licks all over his face, neck and naked chest. She wanted to claim him, and she wanted him to do the same. She leaned up, her weight pressing against his. She brushed her lips against his ears and found his taste changed at every point she kissed, yet it was still wholly Tsukune. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a squeak strangled in the twist of a groan as Tsukune’s large, warm hands gripped her hips and pulled her flush against him, showing her how he felt. The brave and invasive action only spurred the vampire on as she began to return his motions that worked like a metronome beneath her. She soon found the delicious euphoria of their bodies just rhythmically grinding and touching and pushing and pulling. None of it made sense to her. Why now, of all times, and places?

“E-ever since, I saw your eyes, both of them, I understood.” Tsukune strained beneath his desires as he looked up at the girl straddling his lap. “Ever…since training.” He breathed and flipped her over once again so that he was now on top. “I saw a different side of you, more and more I wanted… you” He leaned close to her face, their lips brushing together but not yet touching to kiss. “It is you I love, please, Moka, let me show you.” His words sent a shiver down her spine.

Between her pride, and honor… it had never been about being unable to love Tsukune, for she always has, but it was about who she wanted. She did not want someone that was indecisive, and unable to protect himself. She did not want to always be the one to save him, because she wanted to be saved as well, saved from this world fraught with unseen dangers that someone inexperienced like her would meet. She wanted Tsukune to tell her, to take her, to show her, to give her a place to be, where she belonged. She felt him press against her, the obvious indication of his need and want. She gasped and motioned her hips.

“Show me…Tsukune.” She almost whined. “Show me that you have decided.” She begged. “Please.”

 

 


	2. Twilight Morning

 

The twilight of the coming dawn hung in the pastel colored skies over the still sleeping occupants of the resort. The soft chirps and whistles of birds proclaiming their territory rang out in the most pleasant cacophony of skill and elegance. Tsukune blinked his sleep laden eyes flicked off the lasts bits of dust left behind by the Sandman. He stared up toward the unfamiliar ceiling, eyes still a bit blurry, his mind hazy, and his neck sore. He sighed softly as his hand unconsciously reached up and brushed against the nape of his neck. The weight against his body was ignored as his mind wandered back to the previous nocturnal activities which caused him to feel more exhausted than rested after a full night in bed. It was startling how vivid and lucid it seemed, his memories.

The recollection of the lurid breathing, the feel of heated skin against his and the brush of silk against his skin was enough to make him shiver, but it was then he remembered the penetrating look in those scarlet eyes and the words she whispered under her breath before she sunk her fangs unusually deep into his neck. He had gasped in pain, but she held her fangs in, pushing the solid canines deeper. He felt the distinct burning at the edges of his flesh as she disallowed for his skin to heal. It did not seem to matter as the pain was quickly overshadowed by the feeling of oneness he held with his lover.

Tsukune sighed and felt his skin heat up from the blush that was more than likely, now overtaking his body. He slapped his hand to his face in exasperation and went to roll to his side, only to find himself unable to move. He swallowed a shuttering breath to escape his lungs. The weight on his chest became more prominent and he could feel the curves of another body atop his own. He tentatively reached his right hand off the fabric of the futon and carefully reached is fingers out. Though he was blind in the darkness, he could feel the presence of the other person. It was a familiar, wanted presence that filled his heart with hope that his memories were no dream, no false recognition. His fingertips finally made contact with flesh. The body shivered under his touch, which gave him a sense of pride deep within his being. He continued to lightly caress the figure’s side and allowed his palm the trace the expanse of her back. He looked over to the side. The young man found himself desperately praying that if this was a dream again, he would selfishly be allowed never to wake from it. The things she said, he said… he realized he could never take them back, but he was sure he would never want to. It had felt light a weight was lifted from his shoulders and he was allowed a moment of perfect serenity within his heart. His eyes have grown used to the darkness now, and in the dim twilight he could see her features that lay so close to him. Her head rested on his chest. She looked to be in utter peace. He had never seen such an expression on the silver-haired vampire and he realized that he would never want such happiness to fade from her. She was beautiful, in so many ways; it humbled the already self-effacing teen. He rolled to his side and lovingly brought Moka’s body to his warmer one. The vampire stirred awake when she felt herself lovingly embraced by the one she planned to spend the rest of her existence for. She sighed and snuggled closer into his body, inhaling that aroma that was purely his own. She placed her palm against his cheek and laid butterfly kisses against his shoulder and chin. The young man laughed softly and returned the loving gesture.

“Good morning, Moka.” His voice was barely above a whisper, but her ears easily picked up the words in their proximity.

She felt her body warm up. She was not sure if it was the fact they were naked beneath the futon, and she had just realized it, or if it was simply his presence that made her feel this sense of completion. She felt a little self-conscious, even after such a exposing activity she felt troubled by the vulnerability. She turned her eyes away trying to escape his loving gaze. Tsukune moved his arm, which made her flinch slightly, thinking her reaction would have caused him to pull her closer against her own insecurity, but he did not.

Tsukune brushed at his neck again, his chin still resting against the top of her head. Moka followed his arm, toward the spot he was rubbing. She had to swallow a surprised gasp. There were two deep puncture wounds on his neck. She unconsciously ran her tongue against the tips of her fangs, mentally judging the width and distance of the small holes. After mentally berating such a foolish, yet envy building notion, she sighed. She knew normally her bite marks lasted for only a few minutes, and she was sure that it has been long since passed the original bite, and that it was _not_ a normal bite mark. It was a kiss. Moka reached up and placed her hand over his, startling him from his action. He realized that he was still rubbing at where she bit, and felt a bit regretful for making her perhaps worry about it, but instead she took his hand and laid it against her cheek. Tsukune resituated himself so he looked down into her eyes, which seemed to glow against the low light.

“What is it Moka?” Every time he spoke her name she felt herself shift against the shiver that ran down her spine almost comfortably.

For a moment or two she lovingly brushed at his cheek before her hand ran down the warm flesh toward his neck. Her hand brushed over the mark and the young man visibly flinched, even if it was just enough for her sensitive youkai eyes to catch. It was as she thought. Though she does not regret it, she had chosen her bloodmate. She continued to brush at the mark with her fingertips. The sensation she created over the wound was not painful to the young man, in fact it was the very opposite. Her feather light touches were increased by the open wound. He felt himself melt under her ministrations. With his distraction the vampire reached up and pulled is head into a hug and she pulled him to her naked chest. She felt his warm breath caress her pale skin, raising unfamiliar goosebumps that made everything feel perfect.

“Tsukune?” She called out, making sure she still had his attention. He raised his head to look at her, but she had looked up and away from him, unsure how he would take the news of being marked by a demon as a mate. “Do you feel this?” She made example to her question and brushed a finger slowly across the mark.

He again nodded. Moka pulled his head back into her embrace and sighed.

“This is a mark that signifies our status as mates.” Though the words easily recited in her head, speaking them aloud were difficult, straining on her detached personality that she had developed for self protection. “Much like human fiancé. It demonstrates, visually, our bond.” She could not find the strength to continue.

After all they were only highschool students, such a leap in their relationship would certainly destroy what he had so bravely began, and the friendship they had cautiously built together on a basis of trust, company and selfish attachments to the other. Instead of questioning it, as she had assumed and even lined up unsure responses, he did not. Instead he pulled closer against her and sighed peacefully. A wave of relief washed over her body as she returned the affection in kind, hugging him tightly and brushing her face into his hair, inhaling that scent if only to comfort her nerves.

She continued to explain how the sensations he felt against the mark were the links of the newly established bond forming. The mark would allow them many privileges to one another by allowing them to sense the other’s feelings, and if either were in trouble the marked mate would be able to quickly locate the troubled other. Lastly it would allow them to instinctively recognize if she had or had yet to conceive, though she had resigned to leaving that bit of information to her own knowledge for the time being. She felt awkward, self-conscious of the words she spoke. She had never thought she would be given the opportunity to tell them to her mate, _hers_ alone. Her uncertainty was quickly squashed from her chest when Tsukune reached out and put his hands to either side of her face and forced the vampire to look into his dark, rust-colored eyes. He smiled warmly and pecked gentle kiss on her lips.

“Moka, I understand. I gladly accept this gift and these feelings, because I would have done the same for you.” His shyness shattered by her brave admittance and his confident reaction to her words. “I love you and nothing would make me happier than to be with you.” He spoke with reverence.

Moka tried to speak again as she was abashed by his words, but the silver-haired youkai found herself pulled toward him harshly as he blessed her with a deep and unrelenting kiss. He no longer held fear of her reaction, nor was there hesitation left in his heart. Tsukune released the vampire from her kiss, which had left her panting and wanting more of his attentions. Tsukune looked deeply into her eyes. The thoughts he wished to voice were clear.

“I…” Tsukune sighed and smiled sadly. “I may have hurt my friends in the process, but I regret nothing and I promise to do the right thing. I will take you home with me when the time comes, and I will tell my parents the truth about everything.” He chuckled as he pressed his forehead to hers.

Moka sighed; the gesture filled her with such admiration. It was more than she could ever do for him, but she also knew the trouble it would cause if too many knew…

“Tsukune I…” Moka could not help but reach up and place her hand on his cheek, his mark calling to her to treat him tenderly even if it was slightly out of her nature to do as such so easily. “I know we should tell them, but let’s not rush into these matters just yet. We will let them know, all of them when they are ready. _When I am._ ” She thought the rest out.

“Whatever may come, Moka.” He whispered and took her hand into his, kissing the back of her palm.

She blushed and chuckled at his almost child-like outlook on life. He was always so innocent and happy and always believed in the best of everyone but himself. She pressed herself forward and this time started the beginnings of a passionate kiss. Tsukune was surprised, though pleasantly, by her initiative. She released his lips, relishing in the taste that was uniquely his, but there was another taste she wished for. She sighed and pushed her face against the crook of his neck and lavished in the free snack. Tsukune whined and muttered something about the mood. His words caused the vampire to grin against his neck and she released him, licking at her lips appreciatively.

“Thanks for the meal.” She said with a wink, which flustered the young man to her delight. The vampire chuckled and pressed her seal to her chest, allowing her other self to resurface once more.

Omote was content to stay snuggled against her mate, as he was content to just with her like this forever, but both knew soon, they would have to leave the comfort of each other’s arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Soul Searching

For several moments more Tsukune lay with Omote snuggled to his chest. She was curled up, reminiscent to a napping cat. Her plump lips were pouted out and with every sigh of breath Tsukune was able to inhale her scent. He watched as she slept against his bare chest. The sun was still at the edge of the horizon, lighting the skies with a pale white that carried over the summer skies. He examined every inch of her pale, creamy skin and took in her every feature. Her cheeks were tinted a soft pink that seemed to match her silky locks. He ran his fingers through the curtain of hair, relishing in the feeling of being close to the person who made him feel most complete. He felt sparks of electricity jump from his finger tips, much in the same manner when their bodies were wound together in love and trust. He looked to her face. She was at peace, her eyes darting around under her pale lids. Perhaps, he had hoped, she was dreaming of him just as he would always dream of her. Tsukune sighed and leaned forward. He kissed Moka’s forehead as his fingers continued to smooth tendrils of cotton candy colored hair. He knew that for as long as he could he would always reach for and need was Moka. He wanted to show her what it was like, the feelings he carried for her. When he confessed it had felt like heaven’s gates had opened and he stood at the edge of a cloud. He had called her name and shouted his true affections. It was an unmistakable feeling of falling. Tsukune could not help but become addicted to the feeling of her skin on his lips and continued to place light-feather kisses so he would not wake her. Though it seemed his gentles touches would rouse the vampire from her peaceful slumber as his warm aroma filled her nose with undeniable happiness.

Moka smiled as she felt his lips trace invisible lines on her nape, cheek and chin. When Tsukune drew near enough Moka moved her head, just as his lips traced down her forehead and to the bridge of her nose. She turned her head up and caught his lips against her own, even blushing at her own brazen action. She had never before thought that the mere act of kissing could be so freeing. Tsukune did not pull away and breathlessly sighed against the needed contact. Their lips danced in a passionate lock as they sought to pull and hold the other as sparks of electricity passed through the stretch of warm flesh. Moka groped her hand around underneath the thin comforter of the futon until her hand found place on Tsukune’s bare chest. Tsukune instinctively leaned his body closer to hers and laid his hand on her grip, letting his fingers dig into her pale flesh. Moka pulled flush against his body, both lurched when they realized they were still naked beneath the futon, but that did not seem to matter as their kiss only grew deeper in ardor. Tsukune ran his hand along the young woman’s taut waist and ghosted over her chest before resting his hands on her cheek. He felt as goosebumps dotted the length of his arms as he felt her tongue brush against his teeth and the purrs of whines against her chest. The two soon found themselves forced to part for air, only for Tsukune to bury his head against the crook of her neck. He deeply inhaled and kissed at her shoulder and traced a line down her collarbone. Moka sighed deeply at the feeling, her lips bruised red from the intense kissing, a spot of dribble sat along her cheek as she lay opened mouth trying to regain her composure. With Tsukune tracing her skin so aggravatingly slow she felt like she was about to explode with passion. She reached out and hugged his head to her as he wrapped his arms around her body. Tsukune was so warm, and he smelled even more divine than he had ever. She could not help but run her fingers through his short, messy hair. She giggled when she understood why it was always so out of place. The wild mane gave him character that she very much appreciated. As he continued to trace fire against her skin she rubbed her cheek against his and mewled out incoherently, the words she wished to speak lost in the infinity of her love for his touches. They were touches he would only give to her, ever. She could not imagine being without them and could not fathom how she stood so far from him, yet so close, for so long.

It was nearing dawn and the early morning light broke through a small crack between the lip of the pull-down shade as it rocked against the open window, caressed by the seaside breeze. The lover’s hands stilled and they lay their heads on the shared pillow of the futon, panting. They could hear the sounds of the others stirring about. Though it was too early to wake up, especially after everything they had gone through the day prior, but they could not risk it, especially after what everyone had gone through. It was both emotionally and physically straining. Moka and Tsukune promised they would tell them when the time was right, for now it was perhaps best they did not rouse undue suspicion. Stealing another soft kiss Moka pulled back and settled her hands on Tsukune’s broad, scar-covered chest. Unconsciously her finger tips traced the newly discovered expanse. She had been surprised and a bit embarrassed seeing him in his swim trunks. It had not been the first time, but she could tell he had developed and it was because of her his body had become sculpted and changed. He had trained with her, no other, in this manner. She sighed as she looked deeply into his eyes, both regretting what she was to say next as her fingers idly traced patterns against his sensitive scar tissue.

“Tsukune…” She sighed as she tried to escape that heavenly scent and those doe brown eyes.

Tsukune understood that they could not risk being seen together, not yet, but he could not find the strength in his body to part from Moka after he had finally earned a place beside her. It did not matter as to which Moka was which. To him, since day one, she had always been the two sides of the Queen. Both were beautiful, sincere, and carried his heart in their hands. He did not want to leave her side, but the look in her eyes begged him to turn to her whims, which he would gladly do for her sake. He felt as shivers raced down his spine when her delicate touches graced paths over his old scars. Though since healed the flesh that had sewn them together were rough to the touch, but sensitive as well. Her light caresses over the patches of flesh only made it that much harder to deny her, and in the same instance all the harder to leave.

“We have to Tsukune…” She urged as he touched is lips to hers once again.

“I know.” Tsukune whispered, only to press his lips to her again, addicted to the taste that was uniquely Moka.

“Tsukune…” Moka frowned as she half-heartedly scolded the young man.

Tsukune sighed, but reluctantly nodded. Tsukune pushed up to a sitting position and folded the comforter forward over his lap. Moka leaned out to reach for her clothes. Tsukune glanced to the side. He was allowed an eyeful of Moka’s perfectly shaped back. Even though she was sealed he could see the tight, trained muscle stretch and pull against her movements. He felt his cheeks heat up with a blush and his eyes sought to stare at his cupped palms that sat atop his knees, beneath the comforter. Moka hugged her clothes to her chest and glanced back at Tsukune. She felt a blush creep up on her cheeks as much of the reality sank in. Though they had crossed that step it had been a passionate moment in the darkness. Now the morning light shamelessly revealed their nude forms to one another. Moka swallowed and squeezed her eyes closed. It was normal, she told herself. It was how couples were together. The personally admitted status made her heart swell. The silver Rosary that hung from the collar around her neck grew warm. The center ruby that adorned it bleed a deep red and opened. The pink-haired female gave an affirming nod as a silent communication passed between her inner self.

Moka turned and wrapped her arms around Tsukune, to his surprise. His hands were in the air, ready to hug her, but it was a strange moment. Moka’s grip tightened and assured Tsukune. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, all his worry melting in the brave affection his lover initiated.

“I love you Tsukune.” Moka whispered against the shell of his ear. “I’m going to go take a bath, we’ll talk later okay?” She pecked his cheek with a childish kiss and jumped to her feet, quickly slipping on the clothes she wore last night.

She would need to sneak back into her room and get some fresh clothes without alerting the girls. She slide Tsukune’s room door opened and looked down the halls. No one was nearby so the vampire was able to sneak down the hall to her room she shared with the girls, a warm and content smile drawn across her sparkling features. Tsukune sighed and relented to the fact that he could use a good soak as well, everything sore from not only the questionable activities from the night prior but having been tossed around like a doll. He had to admit Inner Moka’s training made him resilient. He smiled as he gathered his things for a bath. Moka was able to sneak back into her room, the girls still sound asleep. She gathered up some clean clothes, the room filled with the soft murmurs of sleeping breathes. A cool breeze carried into the room from the opened window. Moka sat crouched in front of her bag and glanced around the familiar darkness.

Kokoa was curled up in the furthest corner, just across from Yukari’s futon. Ruby slept with her back to the small witch who was cocooned in her comforter mumbling incoherent thoughts which were best left unspoken at times. The red-haired vampire lay curled with the covers curled up to her shoulders. At night the young vampire unties her hair, leaving it loose. The wavy curls if sunset red dance across her neck and cheeks like the ocean that could be heard lapping against the nearby coast. With the soft breeze flowing into the room and the sounds of the crashing waves muted somewhat against the distance, it gave the illusion that her hair was the crimson sea at the peak of sundown. Her tiny mouth was partially opened as he breathed, Koumori snuggled under her chin. Her soft exhales brushed against the tips of Koumori’s ears. The tiny sleeping bat would sigh and flicker them occasionally at the tickling passes. Moka smiled softly as the Rosary swung against its chains softly. The pink-haired vampire giggled at the idle thought. She wondered if Kokoa would ever be able to behave more honestly about her feelings. She understood it was something difficult, but it was not impossible. She giggled as she pushed to her feet. She looked over to Kurumu who had rolled into Mizore, seeking the cool touch of the yuki onna’s cooler skin. It was a rather warm night and everyone had their comfort zones. Though the though did serve to flush her cheeks at the thought, but then she frowned. Her dear friends also loved Tsukune dearly and there she went and took him away. This would strain and possibly break everything they had worked so hard to build together, but this feeling in her heart was not something she could toss aside so easily because his confession only rooted the feeling more deeply. Moka sighed at her flustering thoughts and went to take a bath. Perhaps with a little more thought she could sort out a way to tell her precious friends, her precious family.

Moka made her way to the bathing room. Though the air was warm, the tan colored marble slabs were cold to the touch. When Moka’s bare foot made contact with the washroom floor a shiver was sent up her spine as she slid the door closed behind her. She set her clothes down in the cubby and carefully unfolded a bottle of herbs to mix in the soaking water. After careful preparing the furo was finally ready. After washing her body she was prepared to soak. With a careful test Moka finally soaked her entire body beneath the scolding water. She sighed deeply and carefully slid a length of hair between her fingers and drew it beneath her nose. She inhaled deeply. As the filling steam invaded her lungs she was still able to smell his scent. She would need another washing, though she wished not to ever be rid of his musky presence. She had little choice as the girls would quickly realize and trouble may arise from the situation.

“Trouble?” Moka murmured to herself as she slipped under the water in an attempt to soak away her worries.


	4. Jinsei no Karanembutsu

Moka was thankful for Sun-senpai's consideration for the inn's vampiric guests: the older woman had laid out herbal salts out for their two vampire guests. After allowing the heat soak beneath her skin, twist around her tense muscles and reach her aching bones she felt more at ease with the fluttering pitter-patter that wrecked her chest the moment she left Tsukune's side. It was strange, for the most part. She had often felt a tinge of sadness tug at her heart strings whenever she would have to leave his side, but for the longest time she had denied it to be the evident case of love that it was. Her other self would forcefully assure her it was because he was their closest companion and the kindest human they knew. As Moka continued to soak she began to play with that word.

 

_Human._

 

What did it truly mean? To her the word was associated with nothing but hurt and anguish, at least in the past this had been the case. If she thought back to her life before, at least what she could remember, there had never been a word of ill toward humans, had there? She tried to prod her otherself for a conclusion in the matter, but the silver-haired temptress was ever silent, wrapped in the warmth that the liquid provided her body and souls. Moka, thereafter, considered the time she has had with Tsukune. Though difficult at the beginning, it had honestly been _her_ doing. _She_ had judged him. _She_ had turned from him. _She_ looked to him with the fear and _disgust_ they had looked to her with-- like a **freak.** The word made her heart lurch with unbearable discomfort as she gripped her chest. The sudden movements caused the water in the steaming bath to slosh audibly. The steam that filled her lungs felt almost choking with the sudden intake of breathe. How could she ever pair Tsukune up with such a word, such a cruel and horrible word that described what stood as a deformity to normalcy. It was a cruel word, one she felt best left abandoned in its time. 

 

The pink-haired vampire stilled as she felt her fingertips brush against her wet collarbone. She inhaled then exhaled. She cold feel the tumultuous beating that was like a drum beneath her ribs. There was no way to define what it was to be human, or demon, or anything else. To describe the strong feelings you had, you carried, for an individual was one in the same: impossible. As living, sentient beings with a means to communicate how we feel using the words we have developed over the ages, to stand and be unable to express to another living beings with these inventions of communications one can truly see the limitations of language and why many a creature still use their instinct to speak, and their action be their words. She would never be able to express to Tsukune just what he was to her life, to what was left of the sprinkles of tears that dotted her bedroom every night in the past. He alone was the one that filled that void trapped in the space of her hollowed heart. He alone was able to quench the burning flames of her emotions that were fueled by his attentions. Even if she as unsure of what entailed human nature, she knew that it was in her nature to do what it took to keep that feeling close to her.

 

Before Moka was allowed to delve further into her mental reprieve, she became aware of the soft footfalls that approached the bathes. The girls had roused from their slumber sooner then she had anticipated. Their giggles and girlish, demon bordered, games of handsies would only suffer to create noise of her silent morning and private meditation. She often felt their presence to be a welcomed part of her life, but for whatever reason, the vampire experienced uneasiness. She could only assume it was the guilt of the previous night's shared activities that stood between the one she loved, and the one they loved most. The vampire was quick to act on the behalf of her true self's warnings. She rushed from the water, still stained by the herbal mixture. Her pale flesh had been turned pink from the heated soak; the hairs on the nape of her neck curled from the wet and humid air that clung to the miniscule strands. As silently as the vampire entered the wash, she just as quietly left, like a shadow upon the brightened walls. She had barely avoided crossing paths with the others. She would do what she can until she could still this strange, unwanted pain in her heart which was unlike the constricting, tantalizing ache she had felt earlier in Tsukune's arms.

 

Soon after their bathes everyone gathered together for breakfast. The sounds of joy were evident in their voices. Though by comparison it was but one person whose life they were able to protect, they were also able to protect that which they fought so hard to keep safe. More than anything, even if it cost them their lives, they wanted ayashi and human to live together peacefully. At breakfast, Moka stole glances at Tsukune who sat by Gin-senpai and Haiji-senpai who brutally teased the boy for the affection coos the girls gave him during the meal. The vampire wanted this especially so for Tsukune and herself, as selfish as it was, as cruel as it seemed to do so behind her friend's back... she had not yet the courage to tell them the truth, not until she was sure...

 

_Sure of what?_

 

She wondered as she pressed the ends of her chopsticks to her pouty, pink lips. Her thoughts trailed away to uncertainty, and questions that revolved around stamping out these uneasy sentiments in her mind as her heart was already set on the goal she sought. Sooner then the teens had wished it the time to leave the tiny inn was upon them. The bus that they were all too familiar with: sat outside waiting. The idle hum of the engine was dulled out by the waves which broke against the seaside inn's shore.

 

Together, they gathered. Good-byes and farewells would soon be in the air. The boys packed their belongings onto the bus as the girls happily hugged and bid farewell to the people who cared for them during the seemingly, short stay. Giggles filled the air as the highschool girls took their turn to carry the gifts they received from Marin-san and Sun-senpai onto the bus. Marin laughed as she bid Tsukune a fare-thee-well. The older woman had laughed and cooed at Tsukune's interesting situation of once being human.

 

"I'm impressed!" Marin-san giggled as she looked to the young man. "Despite that you are attending a Youkai Gakuen all for the  _ sake of love. _ " It was too romantic to be put into proper words so the female gushed at the idea.

 

"Love?!" Came the guilty party. Tsukune nervously stammered as Marin inched closer and smirked.

 

"Don't try and hide it." She whispered roguishly. "You were acting pretty friendly with her last night weren't you?" Though the innkeep thought she kept the words between her and Tsukune, she clearly underestimated the strength of a youkai's hearing.

 

Mizore and Kurumu, who were loading the bus currently, snapped to immediate, possessive, attention.

 

"Who is she talking about?!" Kurumu snarled bloody murder as she bore out her claws threateningly. "What were you doing in the middle of the night?!" The succubus demanded as tears dabbed the edges of her enraged, violet eyes.

 

Mizore's expression differed little from her duet partner (though it was a bit more flat) as she held up icier, but no more deadly, blades of claws at the offending male who had been brought under scrutiny by a married woman's tittering.

 

"Tsukune... were you with another woman...?" The yuki onna's voice was as frostbitten as her very element.

 

Yukari and Kokoa could only watch in what comprised of their version of shock, being of which Kokoa stood with a gaze of uncouth horror at Tsukune's disloyalties and clear looseness to the situation, while Yukari found the matter more humorous then she should have as she stared in Moka's direction.

 

Moka had turned her back to the state of affairs. A flame erupted in her chest as her face heated up and her body began to shake. The pink-haired vampire, in this case, was unsure to the reason of her bodily reaction to the situation. She was  _ **well** _ aware of the culprit in which Marin-san spoke of, but why did she feel so enraged? Because she was caught? This feeling made her feel a deep contradiction to how she was  _ sure  _ she felt about Tsukune because she was unable to answer to herself.

 

_Why is their interrogation making me feel as if I am on the spot?_

 

Tsukune swallowed, feeling the odd sensation of Moka's questionable state brush against the back of his head as he stepped back enough that she was within his space.

 

"No,no!" Tsukune waved his hands in a speedy attempt to halt their attack and defend his honor. he had promised not to reveal anything and he could not very well call Marin-san a lair... "That was just so she could suck my blood!" Tsukune quickly orated the half-truth, after all that was what Moka had originally meant to do...

 

" **SO IT WAS MOKAAA!!** " Came the indignation of both yuki onna and succubus. 

 

Moka felt electricity surge up her spine as Kurumu lunged at Tsukune and began to strangle him in a mixture of rage and betrayal. Before Moka could reach out to Tsukune and pull the distressed night demon from him, Sun-senpai had walked up with her writing pad and smiling face. They calmed in her presence and looked toward their upperclassman.

 

_**I also admire Tsukune-san.** _

 

They watched as the siren shamelessly turned the pages of her book which revealed her message.

 

_**I... found courage from Tsukune-san's word of "Harmony." If you have need of my power in order to travel down that path, then please call upon me. I will come running to you whenever you need me!** _

 

This was the siren's promise to her new friends. The teens felt a sense of pride for bringing such happiness and peace to someone they had come to love as family.

 

"Sun-senpai..." Tsukune too was touched. He had a warm smile on his face and Moka could only watch as her heart melted.

 

He was just like that, she thought. No matter where he went he always thought of others. In that moment, the vampire was sure it was not a question  _ if  _ she loved him, but  _ how far  _ she would go to keep it. After the return of Marin-san's bankbook, the girls put Gin-senpai in his place for his brutal assault on Tsukune for being an attention-hog, the upperclassman later complained. As the bus headed on their way and drove away from that peaceful moment now trapped in time, Yukari called back to the group as she and Kokoa sat in the back most seats. 

 

"Huh, what's that?" The red-head queried.

 

"Sun-senpai is doing something desu..." The tiny witch called to the others. They turned to face the blushing pair of women as they unfurled a large banner of paper which was ringed along the top, much like Sun-senpai's drawing pad.

 

The banner read,  _ **Thank you <3 Come and stay again! ** _ An image of the joyous pair below waving farewell. Tears came to the eyes of the passengers. To have a place the were welcomed to, like another home, could not be put into words. They could only show with their eyes the happiness they held as they waved fare well to Marin-san and Sun-senpai who would do their best to live in harmony as human and ayashi.

 

The ride back to the Gakuen was quiet, many hearts sat at east, but there were those that had more to worry about. Maybe it was not now, and perhaps in a time soon to come, but troubles always looked for those who sought a fairy tale ending, especially when Fairy Tale sought to build their own story.

 

Returning to school did little to restore the "normalcy" the group has come to accept. The ragtag group of mismatched youkai and human seemed to fall out of place. Explanations were in order, but no one could find one which fit their words. The day had barely started as memories from that night poured into Tsukune's mind, only for him to be face-smashed by a pair of flying boob cannons which belonged to our neighboring succubus. Tsukune was only further confused by her deceleration.

 

"I'm so happy Tsukune." The succubus looked touched and Tsukune couldn't help but feel confusion and guilt rolled up in the same package. As the girls appeared one by one they had all claimed Tsukune's promises to be by their sides forever. Even Bus Driver-san seemed hopeful to get in on the action (which was promptly and sternly refused by the young male). He could only watched as, in the distance Moka stood and sobbed into her hands.

 

"But he... is my mate." The words struck him hard.

 

When he tried to reach for Moka, he was met by the face of the true Moka who had a threatening glare.

 

"You are still unsure?!" She hissed gravely at his indecisiveness.

 

It was not that he had not chosen, but how could he tell them he had... When Tsukune woke his self-hate was evident for the berating dream. He was slightly thankful summer break was over. Schoolwork would give him the time he needed to think just how he would break the heart of several youkai women, whom he loved dearly for the friends they were. He was beginning to understand the cruel reality of relationships. It was impossible to never hurt anyone at any given time, even if your heart rejected the idea of ever, physically or emotionally, causing grief to the ones you held dear.

 

Upon the start of school the typical antics had risen from the usual walk to class. Kurumu sought to smother Tsukune in her usual skinship ritual by smothering the poor boy in her buxom figure. They were not sure if it was Tsukune's suffering of Kurumu's constant, unwavering tendencies but one or the other had triggered her reaction.

 

"Tsukune!" Kurumu squealed in joyous melody.

 

After the succubus expertly evaded the ice-kunai that typically shot from the bushes at her attempted molestation, the night maiden pulled the young human to her milk pillows with the strength a youkai was known for. Tsukune was woozy from Moka's earlier "feeding" which had left him a bit off balance as was the case with the pair's morning ritual. Tsukune often wondered if his breakfast held any use in keeping him focused in class when he suffered from a forced anemia. The amusing thought was cut short by the human's desperate need for oxygen in his lungs, after all it facilitated all his other bodily functions, which he needed to survive the morning, heaven forbid one would consider making it through lunch in one piece without a brawl breaking out in the hall which tried to "test" Tsukune's "skill" or lack-thereof.

 

Moka had tried to talk Kurumu down and get the greedy succubus to release Tsukune, but as usual Kurumu scolded Moka for feeding Tsukune into such a state and promised she would heal  _ all  _ of his wounds, in a unabashed, suggestive manner. Moka felt her anger grow. The bubbling teen often erupted into a bout of hand-swat-battle with the succubus. As Kokoa and Yukari watched, the younger red-headed vampire had facepalmed when it came time to consider that outcome. Kokoa regretted seeing her onee-chan in such a state as, to the imouto, it directly influenced her onee-sama's reputation. Little did said imouto, or others, realize was that the aforementioned force which lay dormant in the Rosary around the pinky's neck was anything but static. With every press the succubus encouraged the boy's head into her cleavage, with every prodding jest and tease: her idle rage grew more dynamic with each passing second.

 

The rage boiled over.

 

Akashiya Moka: bishoujo, kindhearted heartbreak of Youkai Gakuen had viciously attacked Kurono Kurumu, while still sealed no less. The vampire had suddenly lunged. Expecting the usual swat-fight the mistress of the night released her object of obsession, only to be shoved violently to the ground. All mouths hung agape, especially that of the offender. Moka clapped her hands over her open mouth, lest it be settled by bees. Yukari almost laughed, almost, but seeing that Kurumu was actually scraped up a bit the tiny witch bowed her head scornfully at the vampire, though it was lighthearted. Mizore walked over from her hiding place and crouched down beside her duet partner as the blue-haired teen pushed herself up.

 

"That was a bit rough desu." The tiny, ebony haired witch proclaimed, feeling a bit sorry for her older rival.

 

Kurumu was about to shout at the air-headed bumbling ball of pink for what the young youkai assumed an accident, but when they looked up they began to question if it was. Moka's fangs were bore, though tiny they were by comparison to her true, more frightening and capable form. Moka pulled Tsukune to a more stable position before he rolled head over heels. The girls were stunned to a momentary silence, which gave the vampire enough leeway to drag the slightly disoriented male away. Tsukune turned his head as he was pulled toward the school, only partially aware of what had just happened as it all went by instantaneously for the oxygen-deprived teen. He watched as his friends faded from sight as Moka led him further away, the look on their faces were muddled between hurt, confusion and irritation. Kokoa stood back and watched with repugnance at her sister's reaction. It was standoff-ish, and the way the Rosary had been violently swinging prior to the attack...

 

"What was that about?!" Kurumu huffed as Mizore helped her to her feet.

 

Mizore narrowed her eyes slightly as she rolled her lollipop to her other cheek to speak, but Kokoa scoffed. The girls turned to the taciturn vampire.

 

"That's what you all get for smothering Onee-sama's food!" The vampire was convinced it would happen eventually. She had taste that delectable blood and scented that deliriously sweet aroma that was Aono Tsukune's blood. "You always butt in when onee-chan tries to eat! Of course she's gunna be pissed you try and stop that! I'd be royally pissed if you took my breakfast from under my fangs!" The vampire agreed with her sister's course of actions, after all there was nothing more sacred to a vampire then their primary food source.

 

"Tsukune-san isn't food desu!" Yukari defended and glared at her partner-in-crime, only for Kokoa to scoff back.

 

"No!" Kurumu squealed, which caused the others (and many other students on the way to classes) to turn and stare. "Tsukune will be sucked dry by Moka!" What went through Kurumu's head only kami knew, but the succubus as sure that she would save Tsukune from his fate.

 

Moka had finally slowed her pace until she and Tsukune had come to a stop in one of the thinly occupied halls of the academy. Tsukune's arm slid from the vampire's now fading grip.

 

"Moka." His voice was soft, even, but still carried a hint of questioning.

 

The vampire did not answer to her name, for she knew what it was Tsukune wanted to ask, and she had no answer for him.

 

"Moka." His voice came out more sternly that time, the question changed, that much was clear, but he wanted to know all the same, the reasoning behind her behaviour.

 

She had flinched when he called her a third time, this time the tears snaked around the edges of her eyes, but they were stopped in their tracks when she felt Tsukune's warm hand wrap around her forearm. She lowered her head, ashamed at how she reacted toward her friends. She slowly looked up to Tsukune, her emerald eyes glittering with unshed tears. Tsukune's chocolate eyes carried an understanding to a sentiment she did not fully comprehend herself.

 

"Moka..." His words hung in the air, and though she did not want to hear it and turned her head from him, he continued none-the-less. "They're our friends..." He offered as solace and though it helped a little, that was all it spared. "Apologize?" It was more of a question than a command, and for that the gem-eyed teen was thankful.

 

Had he pushed it she would have perhaps rejected the idea, after all she had only done what was necessary, though she herself was unsure what was needed in such a situation where she stood confused and startled by her own ferociousness. Moka gave a silent nod, shame filled her emotionally. Tsukune released her arm and smiled. Perhaps this talk between them and their friends would be needed sooner, Tsukune got the feeling that if things went on as "normal" Moka would... Tsukune's eyes motioned down to the Rosary around the vampire's neck. The "eye" of the seal was still burning red, but its sway on its chain link was far less than it had previously been. Tsukune reached up and brushed a fingertip along the currently warm metal cross. Moka felt a blush spread across her cheeks as she glanced up at Tsukune, the pair lost in their own space, ignoring the glares of envoy that burned their backs as they faced the walls, whispering within their privacy.

 

"Please...for now?" His words were only needed as such.

 

The vampires understood what he tried to relay with as few words as possible, as to not trigger unwanted attention. Empty words were unnecessary to express that which they felt deep in their hearts. It was neither human nor vampiric instinct that drove them, but something deeper and for now, they would need to learn to get through the day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinsen: Human Nature/Instinct
> 
> Karanembutsu: empty words
> 
> Title more or less: The empty words of a human's nature


	5. Question Marks

Homeroom went on as usual. The girls took their seats as if the earlier arguments were their typical, everyday bouts of attention, but today's cat-fight certainly carried an unusual air about it. As Nekonome-sensei stood in front of the class in her short, denim skirt she went on with the first lesson of what Tsukune felt would be a long morning. As he took notes, leaving out the distracted mentions of the nekomusume's passing attentions, he continued to unconsciously rub at the junction of his neck. Kurumu and Yukari sat closer to the front of the class, though their seats were not far from Tsukune's. Kurumu did her unintentional best to pester the tiny witch by begging for note copies. Yukari's seat was beside Kurumu's, who was to Tsukune's left. The resident yuki onna was ever the silent ghost and would drift in and out of sleep. The ice maiden's seat was right behind Tsukune and a perfect vantage point for wistful sighs that would, quite literally, make the hairs stand up on his neck due to the chill of her breathe. Moka was seated to the right of Tsukune, closest to the windows by the last aisle. The young man was situated at the center of his so-called harem. Moka watched as Tsukune's hand slipped beneath his collar. She was thankful he was always so neat as the bite marks would be more plainly visible were he to loosen his collar or tie in any way. With each movement she would catch sight of the wound she had made on Tsukune. On one hand she felt absolutely guilty she inflicted such a wound on him. She had swore she would never place such a mark on him again since _the_ incident. On the other had, part of her felt terrified. What if anyone saw that mark? Would they recognize it for what it was, or was she panicking over nothing? Another bit of her, sleeping deep inside her heart, was reasonably smug at the accomplishment, but it was outweighed by the outer shell's worry. She was terribly afraid the would would mark the beginning of something harder than deciding what to wear on Sunday. Maybe it was just the worry of the current calm that seemed to fill the class. After summer vacation everyone seemed far less tense. Why couldn't she relax?

 

" _I've done nothing wrong..."_ The pink-haired teen mentally argued.

 

Homeroom seemed to trail on forever. Nekonome-sensei's occasional distractions made it rather daunting to make proper notes, and it did not help the vampire's situation as her stomach rolled with cramping hunger. She had breakfast (for once) that morning and even had a full drink from Tsukune (somewhat regrettably). The gem-eyed teen willed to keep her eyes down on her notebook, Kurumu and Yukari's disruptions long forgotten as Nekonome forced the succubus and yuki onna to switch seats. Moka could not rely on her heart though. The traitorous organ caused her thoughts to waiver as she turned a sly eye to the young man who appeared to be in a daze. Tsukune often stared off during homeroom. The window was only a row away from his and he could easily see the vast landscape the school's property offered. The vampire found the expanse beautiful,but Tsukune wasn't a monster. What did it look like to him?

 

Tsukune stared off outside. Homeroom was about the only time the young man had to himself, not that he minded the company of his close friends, but sometimes he simply needed time to think. It was impossible to assume that the girls would merely accept the fact he and Moka were an _item._ The thought flustered him momentarily and with those wandering ideas broken momentarily he decided to leaned back and look up to the head of the class. Nekonome sensei mentioned something about nap time and laid her head on her podium. He knew the rest of homeroom was shot. With a nonchalant shrug, Tsukune turned back to face the windows. There was never really much to see anymore. So much time spent at the Gakuen to him it felt normal. It was a strange, unwelcome feeling. Had he lost the awe he once held for this place? He prayed he would never loose that awe and admiration he carried for his friends, who oddly carried the same faith within him, but with this decision his nightmare would perhaps come true. He was not a person who read manga or watched anime, or dramas. He had heard though and has even been _witness_ to the pain a girl feels when rejected. Though one could not tell by looking, Tsukune liked to be outside. he was not very athletic, but he did enjoy swimming and spending time with his cousin as he really did not have any true friends during middle school, merely classmates. The girls though, the girls were his true friends, almost like a family. They had felt like family to him they were so familiar. he did everything with the girls just as he had done with his family before he arrived at the private academy. He was what one would call a _mama's boy._ He still called his mother _kaasan._

 

He had taken a big step, one he had not thought out thoroughly. It was not something he wished to take back, but they were only in high school and had their whole lives to fall in and out of love, of which he was sure she would live several more of his lifetimes. Even with that morbid thought it was not what scared him the most. With everything that has happened to the young human so far, it was learning that youkai were real, and more often than not, were just as scary and cruel old tales made them out to be. And even though he sat unsure of just how much his presence managed to throw the girls life into a chaos that seemed to just exist around their kind, he could only admit that were something to happen to them, he would only blame himself. He was a man, no matter what race or species he was. Was it not a man's duty to protect a woman? Having them constantly risk themselves for him or being forced to watch them fight and hurt themselves. Though the blood he borrowed gave him strength, and the lessons from paradise controlled that monstrous power, in the end it was his heart that kept him steadfast. Anytime the girls hurt, ached or cried: cut him deeply. Would telling them the truth just destroy him? He knew all too, painfully, well what words of rejection could do to a girl's fragile heart. Women were fragile creatures in truth. They could withstand the most painful process of existence, carry another living being inside of their own bodies and would suffer a thousand deaths for those they loved and still stand strong, but you break a woman's heart, one may as well taken the knife straight to her chest.

 

The very thought chilled the Aono boy. As much as he urged to the fact that they had to reveal the truth of their new found relationship quickly, he found himself reconsidering, but didn't he owe them as much?

 

A wayward voice in the back of his mind deemed it necessary to speak up.

 

What truly would hurt more? Destroying the visage of their love, or lying to them?

 

The choice could not have been more obvious, but doubt could cloud even the most sound and steadfast argument in a heartbeat. He would tell them during club activities, when they were altogether, but it seemed it would be

a long day. The young human expected nothing would come easy to him this school day, and how in hindsight, he had wished he had been wrong.

 

The end of homeroom had finally arrives. Students had a ten minute break before their next class began so many opted to stay close to their next class or would wander the hallways. There were many who went off to refresh with some snacks from the vending machines as well. Aside from the transforming teens, youkai students were no different from regular high school students. There were those who were overly violent, and even those scarily friendly, even the occasional stalker.

 

Mizore peered around the corner at Tsukune and the others, as they stood outside of homeroom. Sadly they did not all have second period together. As Tsukune laughed and talked to the girls as he would normally, the ice maiden simply watched. Mizore was not a very academically advanced student, merely because she does not put in the necessary effort for one reason or the other. It is hard to gauge the snow fairy's actual intelligence, but one thing that can be spoken of the wallflower was that she was extremely observant and intuitive, which was a necessary skill for her less than socially acceptable hobby. Tsukune's hair was unusually dry. Normally it had a rather bright sheen to it, but it was expected that the young human be exhausted after their trip. His laughs, though loud and laced with nervousness seemed to be a pitch higher in their usual octave. The snow maiden also noticed something else odd, though she could not quite place a finger on it without seeming like an overly jealous house wife who has just discovered about her lover's affair. The ice maiden considered his odd neck rubbing. The only reasoning the yuki onna could surmise to be the problem was that was the same spot in which the Siren's bladed feathers cut into his shoulder. It must have still ached him. The young, purple-haired teen, was quite assured of herself that she could help ice his injury and assist in its healing.

 

Kurumu tightly hugged Tsukune's arm into the vice that is her chest. The young boy fought to keep his eyes elsewhere as he was dragged down by the petite, blue-haired succubus. Moka had since apologized about her earlier roughhousing. The vampire admitted to exhaustion, which would account for her fidgety movements and almost dazed attention that she seemed to carry all through class (the vampire usually a model student and intently made notes while looking adorable all at the same time). In the yuki onna's eyes, everything seemed to be in place, even the tiny, raven-haired witch held her place as Moka's unconventional belt. The snow-skinned maid raised a brow. She rolled her lollipop to the opposite side of her mouth to pouch in her other cheek. As if on cue a familiar voice rang down the crowded halls of the academy.

 

"Onee-chan!"

 

Tsukune and his, so-called harem, froze. It could not be adequately described. The sound that rang from the figure's voice was almost like the shrilly cry of a banshee, but it was also like a Siren's serenade: an alluring war cry to certain death. The crowd of students parted like a sea and gave way for the young, armed, red-haired vampire who was well known for her monstrous strength and undeniable looks. Shuzen Kokoa was a first year student at the academy. She was about a year or two younger than Moka, both having been very close in the past: paths parted by the will of their parents alone. Kokoa was convinced that only she had the strength to pull her sister from what, she believed, a seal she hid behind of out of fear of facing the world. Perhaps Kokoa was correct in her assumptions, at first glance, but when the chibi vampire was sent flying into the horizon, one would quickly rethink the trodden down theory, but if Kokoa was so easy to persuade, than her infamy would only hold half of the water it currently does. It was rare the vampire made her way to the second year classes. Though she had given up on removing her "onee-sama's" seal, she had just as easily allowed her envious rage toward Tsukune to envelope her so she could continue her path of obsessive destruction. Where ever her sister was, _he_ was there too. If she wanted to get to her onee-sama, she would have to go through Aono Tsukune to do it. As they say: when the indirect method fails, go straight for the source!

 

The living idol of the Gakuen's Martial Art's Team Capetian strode toward the group, a smug grin on her face and a bounce in her step. her uniform, as usual, was perfectly pressed. Koumori sat perched on his master's shoulders, wings folded in. The tiny transforming familiar carried the similarly condescending smirk his master did. Tsukune turned to the teen, who seems to have grown a strange relationship with him, more like insanely violent rivalry, but mincing words at this point was not an option, for before the human could greet the understandably irate siscon; her slender and powerful fingers lay wrapped around his tie. The human let out a rasping gag when the red-head yanked roughly at the length of cloth and clean out of the succubus' grip (much to her malcontent).

 

"Kokoa!" Moka scolded her baby sister for the rough handling of her, under the table, mate.

 

The elder sibling's words fell upon death ears as Kokoa pulled Tsukune to her eye level.

 

"Aono Tsukune, I challenge you to armed com--" Kokoa sputtered as her gripping hand rolled and further tightened the bit of cloth over her fist.

 

Her emerald eyes, which glittered as brightly as her older sister's, appeared to nearly crack under the pressure of her unbridled horror, as many would later describe the expression carried by the young Shuzen girl. While Moka, quite literally, fought with herself about the situation, Kokoa was able to eye the suspiciously large bite marks against Tsukune's throat. Yanking his tie so violently easily loosened the boy's lazy knot and allowed his collar to fall way just enough and the odd angle he was being choked at made it quite glaringly obvious. Kokoa was young, but she was a vampire. Even though her sister is _supposed_ to be feeding from transfusion packs, she doesn't. Bite marks should only last for several minutes on a human after feeding, much sooner would the marks vanish on youkai skin. With the blood this boy shares with his onee-sama he should easily had been able to heal feeding marks. One reason vampiric fang marks would stay would be... but that was impossible, Tsukune couldn't be Ghoul'd twice, that would be just stupid! The realization dawned on the tiny loli-vamp. She released Tsukune's tie from her tightening grip, which only forced the boy to lose what little balance he had in that awkward position and fall flat on his face. As Moka, Yukari and Kurumu scrambled to help Tsukune to his feet: Kokoa turned and walked away.

 

"What's gotten into her panties?" Kurumu spat out, only for Tsukune to blush at her random comment.

 

Moka, Yukari, and the hidden Mizore stared at the succubus with confused expressions.

 

"What?" The succubus was immediately defensive. "That's the saying!" She was partially assured...

 

Moka and Mizore shook their heads as Tsukune chuckled nervously.

 

"Just one more thing to add to that list desu." The tiny witch snarked, only to be instantly pulled into Kurumu's patent boob-hold (which oddly consisted not of what many would assume by its title, but the clever succubus would hug Yukari from behind and molest her chest with unnecessary vigor).

 

Moka gripped her hand around her Rosary. It was warm to the touch, but much calmer than it had been earlier that morning. Mizore watched with mild interest, for about a few more seconds, but class break would be over soon and her class was further away down the halls. The others decided it was best to head to second period, especially since Moka and Tsukune had Ririko for second period. Kurumu gave Tsukune's head one last vice grip before heading off to second period (which she had with Yukari). Tsukune sighed and turned to head toward second period, but he stopped and looked back at Moka who seemed lost in thought.

 

"Moka?" Tsukune called out with a mix of confusion and worry, mostly because he did not want her to feel badly over the coming situation. They needed to be brave and tell their friends the truth. He would tell Moka of his decision to tell them during club when they found a moment alone, which would be hard coming in this rumor mill of an academy.

 

" _ **Follow Kokoa afterschool**_ **."**

 

The inner youkai warned through the thin mental barrier that split the vampire's soul twain. Moka turned to Tsukune and smiled at the sound of her name. She would not let him worry, and followed him.


	6. Time

It's a concept humans have clung to since its invention. Their lives are short and are as transient as the changing winds the flow through time. If man could find a way to extend his time on this earth, he would give up all his material rights and his very soul if only to see the morrow. From such a point of view, where life seems so short when there is so much to experience, one cannot help but question it from the standpoint of an immortal. They carve our names into steles declaring a piece of time stolen from another, and mar the earth by moving the very mountains to carve their faces so they could watch the heavens even if they were no longer there. Tsukune had a lot to think about on his way back to the dormitories. Moka had excused herself after club activities, saying she had to check on Kokoa, her earlier outburst had worried her. The girls, specifically Kurumu, urged the vampire not to worry about the temperamental teem, she was probably off with the karate club. Tsukune had wanted to talk to Moka about the girls. He felt as if they were running out of time, but maybe that was a wholly human affliction? When he was given the time to seriously think about it they were very different from him, and not just in the terms of species, but their concepts of time, beauty and love.

 

But was that not part of life? Differences?

 

People could be mean, but other times they are fake. Few are kind, and many live only to stand in another's way. In the end there is always someone just like you, thinking the very opposite. It was a cold and ruthless world that did not allow the weak and senseless to survive. They had no one to guide them except their own hearts. They would have to learn to live in the constraints of the other if they wished to get along, and that also meant the girls would have no choice but to trust his decision, at least he had hoped. He honestly did not want to hurt them but neither could he continue to deny the feelings in his heart to spare the feelings of another, as cruel as it sounded. It was not as if he could have some sort of harem! As much as others joked of it when it came to him and the girls, being in such a model environment showed him that no matter the case, in the end they would not change. They would still fight for his attention, argue and belittle one another. He was used to it, but he wouldn't want the people he loved to feel like he loved them less than they deserved.

 

There were so many things a young man in Tsukune's position worried about, but at the forefront of his mind... how long could he stay with them? There were so many dangers in the youkai world, and he has come to learn the human world as well. Time changed so much. It had solidified a change in how he perceived the world. It was not a peaceful place, blanketed in boredom. His normal, average life had been turned upside-down since the day he met her. At that time he believed his life to be..... at a new start. It was not love at first sight. He realized that there was no such thing. He felt _something_ from Moka, the love came later. She was honestly the weirdest person he had ever met. Openly speaking of vampires, a story he thought belonged in old monster movies. She had vibrant hair, and abnormally colored eyes. Tsukune was never one to be truly affected by charm. Many youkai such as succubae and vampire release a small amount of charm even if they are not specifically directing it at a target. He had not been touched by that youki induced charm. He was touched by her abnormality. What separated her from humans, what caused her so much pain in her past, had brought Tsukune into her life. Though those shadows continued to linger close behind the vampire, Tsukune had finally been able to break those chains imprisoning the vampire's _true_ heart. The throned vines that dug into her skin, piercing her flesh, had become warm arms that held her tight when she cried. In her, Tsukune saw the moon. So close, yet so far from his reach. She was an odd angel that quite literally fell onto him in his time of need. It was his fondest memory.

 

Without her, he was sure he would have lost his way, and fallen into the darkness of this school, his voice forgotten as his body lay broken, discarded or perhaps eaten.

 

The walk to the dorms felt like an eternity to the boy, but when he arrived, he came upon the visage of his odd angel, behaving … strangely.

 

Moka had made her way back to the dorms as quick as she could. Kokoa's blaring demonic aura was not easily ignored. Th pink-haired vampire had run herself breathless. She stood hunched over by the gates to the female dorms and fought to regain her composure.

 

_**Up there.** _

 

Her inner voice offered. Moka was bent over with her hands on her thighs, supporting her weight. She pushed up and looked to the roof of the girl's dorms. In the wind of the cold evening, Moka could see the dark figure of her imouto. Two pigtails billowed against the wind and her skirt danced along the twists of youki. Moka raced into the dorms and rushed up the flights of steps to the roof, which is supposed to be off limits, but when your sister has the strength of two Mountain Ogres there are certainly ways around the security measures a school full of youkai took. The lock had been broken. It looked as if the smaller vampire crushed it in her grip and her thumb split the, metal sheathing that held the internal mechanisms. Moka pushed in the roof door and was met by a gust of wind and the sound of metal making contact with stone. Moka blinked her emerald eyes and looked across the roof where Kokoa stood. The younger sister stood with her head held proud, a dark grin on her face. Koumori, her pet bat, had taken to the form of a bell hammer. The hammer's head rested on the small cracked round of roof while Kokoa's hand rested on the winged hilt.

 

The older vampire teen stood still, and stood prepared. There was no telling Kokoa's mood. Had she seen it? She couldn't of understood what it was could she? She was not old enough for such a talk! It was ludicrous!

 

“ _But I knew...”_ She thought. After ignoring a quip the inner youkai made about how advanced the educations were Moka stood tall. “Kokoa-chan...” She called.

 

She was being silly, Kokoa laughed out at her sister's reaction, a happy, dismissive laugh. It was impossible for her onee-sama to be interested in a human. It was o painfully obvious. She had tasted his blood once before herself. It was addictive, delicious. It had a perfect balance of minerals. A blood type like that is only found every few generations, a prize among prizes. She often overfed from the boy, who foolishly mistook face-to-face for affection, well it was a type of affection in any case. The red-head had gotten worked up over nothing, and all that energy had no where to go. The karate club was no match for her and Haiji was easily shown his place. The red-head had to admit the lolicon had stamina that matched a vampire's, but he was nothing compared to her in power. There was one person who was though.

 

“Onee-sama....” The vampire's lips pulled back over her glistening fangs. Kokoa's thing fingers wrapped around the Bat-Bell-Hammer's handle and she hoisted the massive weapon with ease over her shoulder, as if pulling up a parasol to shield her head from the harsh winds that now tore across the roof.

 

There was only one person that could make her scream for mercy and only one who could defeat her. If Kokoa thought about it, she could find no reason why she always sought to challenge Moka. Perhaps it was the syndrome of the youngest to fight for the place of the one that stood above them in hierarchy? Indeed if anyone stood above Kokoa in power, grace, and beauty it was Moka. Indeed Kokoa held outstanding physical strength, but what was strength without the skill to wield it? This much Kokoa could personally admit. She still lacked and was no where near the level of her onee-sama. What made her angriest was that sealed her sibling could stand against her power, sealed! She had since gotten over her abandonment, now that she held the luxury at watching her onee-sama wake from her slumber every time that cursed Rosary fell from its constraints, but she was jealous of her sister, envious of Tsukune. She hated the way they got along the way they did. Training together, talking, much the way true Moka and she had once done. She was not much younger than Moka, all she had to do was wait for her!

 

“You replaced me!” Kokoa had not realized she spoke, nor had she realized the tears tat brimmed at the edges of her eyes. She lifted Kou-Hammer high above her head and lunged a Moka.

 

Moka narrowly managed to dive to the side of the entranceway. The bell hammer made contact with the wall and cut clear through the thick, concrete and managed to splinter a good chunk of the door. Moka grunted when she hit the flat of the roof. She was quick to tuck her arm against her chest to buffer the fall, but she had little time to think on it before Kokoa rushed her yet again. Moka heard the warning from her youkai and rolled out of the way before the hammer made contact with her back. With an explosion of concrete and ferrous wire the hammer ripped into the roof and left a crater, leaving that section weakened and exposed. Moka jumped to her feet and held out her hands, not that she had any chance to get near Kokoa as long as she carried Koumori in that form. Kokoa finally pried the bell hammer from the roof ground and turned to face Moka. The tears no longer had anything holding them back and they freely flowed down the young youkai's cheeks. Moka felt her heart twist. She had not seen Kokoa cry, at least to the blurred memories, since she announced her leaving.

 

Thinking on it Kokoa had always been a bit of a crybaby, but to openly sob like this, accusing her of replacing her? How could she replace her baby sister? Kokos was... well spirited and...

 

_**Watch out!** _

 

Moka's emerald eyes widened when the pained gaze of her imouto fell from above. Kokoa had sprung into the air and shifted to pull her weight down so she could send a devastating attack and crush her sister.

 

She had to be faking!

 

There was no way she could just take her attacks like this! Sealed or not Kokoa has seen her instinct bubble through the Rosary! Her thirst, her youki before it flitters out into a useless fight between the girls. She has seen Moka charm that human every time and has witnessed her prowess for strength even when sealed. Her instincts had to be strong enough to break the seal. If her life was in danger, than she would, her onee-sama would certainly be able to break it on her own!

 

Kokoa no longer stood to reason. It hurt too much. She did not want to lose to Tsukune, she did not want to lose to he emotions. She wanted to forget Moka with everything she had. She hated her and wanted her to disappear just so it would no longer feel this way. With another swing of the bell hammer Moka leapt out of the way. They had been twisting and dancing around the roof. The pink-haired teen had not seen it behind her. Her heel caught into the small crater made earlier by her sister's brutish nature. The vampire staggered, but could not right herself as another arc from the hammer came flying toward her. Moka did the only thing she could in that moment: fall backwards. Her back bumped against the fencing that surrounded the roof, but she fell against it too hard in her attempt to flee injury. The fence bent and gave way under the force of the sealed daiyoukai.

 

From below Tsukune could only see Moka's form dancing around the roof. What was his silly vampire up to? But that answer slapped him with a dose of reality.

 

“Moka!!” He called out at the top of his lungs. Moka heard his voice and snapped out of her shock as she began to free-fall.

 

“Onee-sama!” Kokoa dropped Kou-Hammer to the ground. A thud never came as the bat quickly reverted at his master's alert. “Onee-sama!!” Kokoa raced the the edge of the roof as fast as she could.

 

_Oh kami I didn't mean it!_

 

The chibi swore up and down. She loved her sister she did, please don't take her away from her like this!! Tsukune took off running, discarding his bag on the ground. Kokoa reached out only to feel the tips of Moka's fingers brush away from her grasp.

 

Moka had reached out for her, even though she...

 

“Onee-sama!!!” Her voice was shrill, she could only watch in horror as Tsukune foolishly raced toward the falling vampire. It all felt so slow in comparison to the reality that Moka was dropping like a rock. The school's dorms were at least ten floors each, with rooms for all of their attending students.

 

“No, you idiot!” Kokoa berated the human. He would die from the impact from that level, but Moka would too if her neck was broken on impact...

 

Kokoa felt her heart just drop at the devastating crash below. Dust filled the night air. She could not see below. Before she gave any thought to the matter she ran for the steps. She had to make sure they were alright!! She could only pray that she was not too late.

 


	7. Perseverance

Kokoa rushed into the stairwell. The sound of her kicking in the door ricocheted off the walls and rang into her sensitive ears. They were simple stairs that ran along the inside of a shaft separate from the rest of the dorm. Each landing had a door that lead into its dorm and if one leaned off the metal banister could easily see the bottom of the shaft of concrete and stone. Koumori squeaked out and snapped Kokoa out of her hesitation. His calming presence was enough to spur the youkai onward. Kokoa raced down the steps, taking care not to lose step herself, but keep enough pace to get to them in time. For each floor she passed she felt herself wishing she could call out to them for help.

 

But who were they? Classmates? Associates? They did not know her sister, they did not know Tsukune. What would they say, and would they even help? No the only ones she was sure that would come to their aide were the girls. She has come to learn that even though they are of different races, different backgrounds and different strengths, they all seem to be empowered by one another in one form or another. It was always Tsukune, it seemed, to bring out the true strength of her onee-sama. Food or not he was Moka's friend.... her friend. As much as she hated him for it, and as much as she has tried to deny his pure tasting blood, she had never wished him _dead._ Her heavy steps clapped against the grey, concrete steps she did manage to land on and her panting breath weighed down the guilt that welled in her chest. No, there was no one here. She could not call for help. It was her responsibility, her fault this happened. If anything happened to Tsukune her sister would never forgive her and if anything happened to her sister Kokoa would never forgive herself.

 

Outside a cloud of dust had filled the air when the pink-haired youkai landed against the ground with a terrifying crunch. Her body had bounced once before it slide harshly against the untended grounds. The darkness of the eve had yet to reach the summer skies and many students still remained on school grounds in their after school clubs. Moka trembled, the pain running through her body just long enough for her to recognize it. She pushed her body off the ground. She lay her palms flat on the ground, her chest convulsing from the coughs that attempted to force the dust from her nose and mouth. The emerald-eyed teen groaned when she pushed her arms straight, only to feel the raw pain from landing so harshly at her side. She blinked her eyes clear of the dust and rubbed her eyes with her curled knuckles.

 

How had she landed safely? With a few more blinks she was able to clear her sight and spy the form of bushes that were strong enough to survive their rare waterings. They had become overgrown from their few to almost non-existent tending and easily supported the youkai's weight which most likely cushioned her fall. Moka gasped and felt her heart slam against her chest. The only reason she was able to even land as she did was due to Kokoa. As she fell, her hand was wrapped in a warm embrace. The grasping hold escaped her in seconds, but not without managing to change her course of balance, even if only slightly. She had looked down, only to be caught by the sight of copper melting, drowning beneath fear and worry, but not the fear carried for oneself, but the unselfish sight cast upon someone you wanted to protect.

 

It was a look she had earned from the young man several times before. Whenever he would rush to her side his eyes would always peer into hers with questions of her wellbeing, but this time he was not at her side.

 

“Tsukune?” Moka coughed out as she pulled her sleeved arm over her mouth to block off any more of the dust from entering her nasal passages. “Tsukune!!!” She called out in a near panic.

 

Her skirt had become tattered in the fall due to the branches of the gnarled bushes. The thorns of the shrub had narrowly missed the vampire's pale, white skin and cut into the cloth of her school uniform. Her side was completely dusted over from the fall, even the side of her cheek had been scratched up, though it was slowly healing under her regenerative capabilities.

 

Moka's soft and worried gaze came upon a form beside her. The plume of smokey brown debris clouded around the shapeless form, keeping it among the shadows. The fine sediments finally settled and the form became clear. It was Tsukune, collapsed on his side, and he was not moving. He must have pushed her toward the bushes which buffered her fall, but what about his? He was human, and even with her youkai blood flowing through his veins he was yet able to sustain such a fall, especially after such a dangerous battle with that Siren but a day prior. She did not care for her appearance and rushed to his side on her hand and knees.

 

Kokoa kicked open the first floor door and rushed passed several girls who were wandering the halls, uselessly gossiping. When the first-year raced by without regard for their presence whispers quickly filled the halls. Mentions of her background were spoken with disdain and questioning glances placed judgement on the young demon. It bothered her more than she would had known, had she not come to be with her sister and friends. Is this how she treated others before? They didn't matter though.

 

_Please be alright onee-sama!_

 

Kokoa burst through the dormitory's outer doors and raced around to the side of the building which led to an alley that sat between the two dorms. Koumori struggled to keep up with her breakneck speed, but the fire-haired youkai had come to a sliding halt. Her heart was immediately sated when she saw the pink-haired outer sitting hunched over. She was scraped up and her long tresses of candy colored silk was knitted with leaves and twigs from her precarious fall, but alright. Kokoa's emerald eyes traveled down her sister's body, mentally reassuring herself she had no wounds or blemishes that could effect her truer self. When Kokoa looked to the ground where Moka was hunched over, the young vampire came to the realization that the lifeless lump on the ground was Tsukune! Moka pulled the young man's head onto her lap, her eyes brimming with tears and her hands shaking with panic. Moka had realized she must have landed against him when she fell. He must have pushed her into the bushes. Such a force it must have been.

 

Kokoa rushed to Moka's side and pushed her out of the way. Had she allowed the sentimental outer do anything, goodness knows what she could have done. Neck injury, biting him, failing to check if he even had a pulse! That was the first thing Kokoa did. Disregarding her black, knee-high socks she slid to the ground beside Tsukune and put her ear to his chest.

 

He was still breathing and his heart was still beating, that was a good sign. Kokoa sat up and sighed, her heart finally settling into the pit of her stomach. Koumori was finally free to settle on the still tense shoulders of his master. The folds of strawberry red fabric crinkled under his claws as he perched. The tiny bat squeaked, a curious tone escaped his mouth sided by a brow knitted expression and slightly tilted head.

 

“I don't know...” Kokoa murmured out in response to the tiny Familiar's question. “I don't know!” Kokoa began to panic. It was dangerous to move Tsukune if he did hold some sort of back injury, but if they left him here he would be prey to the male population of students that have come to stand jealous of his position in the school's hierarchy.

 

“Kokoa...?” Somewhat behind and to Kokoa's side sat Moka. Seeing Kokoa's panic put Moka in a terrible state of mind. What would they do? Was he severely hurt? Kokoa calmed herself and looked to her sister with slight distraught lining her emerald orbs. Suddenly Tsukune groaned out. His eyes fluttered open and, not without obvious strain, sat himself up slowly.

 

“Moka?” Though he was battered and obviously bruised on the side of his face he still worried about someone other than himself.

 

“Is there anywhere safe to take him?” Kokoa just needed someplace close, quiet. She needed a moment to think. She knew well that moving the young man was dangerous, but it was imperative they tend to any injury he may have and limit the amount of scorn Kokoa would later receive. If he sat up his back was fine.

 

Kokoa stood to her feet and before she was given a chance to roughly pull Tsukune to his feet, Moka knelt at his side and gently laid his arm over her shoulder and helped him to his feet (though more like help him dangle). His feet could not hold his weight. He felt dizzy and slightly disoriented. From the way he looked around looking helpless and confused it was possible he may have a concussion.

 

“My room.” She was assured by her inner self it was the best means. Kokoa's room would be unsafe in several aspects as she has a frightening habit of decorating her room with weapons and not posters like normal teenagers, and going into the boy's dorm was an obvious no go. With careful maneuvering they could manage to avoid the girls meandering the halls to her room on the third floor.

 

Kokoa was about to protest and offer her room, but before she was able to speak up Moka marched ahead. Kokoa furrowed her brows angrily, but as to not be outdone she rushed ahead and held the door open for her sister as the older vampire dragged Tsukune inside. After several close calls the trio finally arrived at Moka's door. With Kokoa's help they opened the door without disturbing Tsukune too much. Kokoa motioned to step in, but Moka had blocked her off. Kokoa looked up to her sister as she shuffled back and shook her head.

 

“I think someone will get suspicious if you come in Kokoa.... you know Yukari-chan always comes over after club to play with you.” As much as Kokoa wanted to deny that claim, it was true. She and the witch had struck an alliance due to their equal lack in stature and physical maturity for the time being.

 

Though she knew her sister was right, she felt it improper to leave her alone with a boy in her room. Kokoa looked up to Moka and felt that she was not protecting the situation, but she could not go out and say it as it was her fault this problem arose in the first place. Kokoa nodded and slowly closed the door after her. The red head did not make it more than two steps before the reality had struck her. Outer Moka was quick to his side where usually she is a simpering mess when he was in trouble. Moka's eyes had been more guarded as they crossed the dorm balcony paths and the way she held Tsukune to her body with unabashed confidence.

 

Kokoa no longer questioned it. Moka had indeed marked Tsukune with a true kiss. Where worry had filled her heart, only jealously and sorrow were left. She had lost. Kokoa turned and made her way to her room, which was on the first floor of the dorms. Kokoa felt the knife in her heart twist as she turned the knob of her door and stepped into the darkness of her room. Koumori sat on her shoulder in silence. He knew his master well, and knew how much it had meant to her to win. This was not the kind of loss one could admit to, by default, or by some strange, unforeseeable foul.

 

The fire-haired demoness had little strength to close her door behind her, her only grace was that the door was heavy enough where it would swing shut of its own volition. With a click the door closed behind the young youkai. The light-brown bake-bake bat fluttered off his master's shoulders and worked his way to a small perch designed just for his roosting. He clung upside down to the wooden grip with his tiny claws and folded his wings in on his body. The perch stood by Kokoa's bed so the bat could only watch as his crestfallen owner slumped face-first into her bed, not even bothering to reach for the pillow.

 

The young Shuzen girl's room was little decorated. Adorning the furthest side of her room, the wall which faced the opposite direction of her door, sat a corner piled with weapons of varying sorts. Each one held the obvious wear of training, scratched and marked against their respective striking edges. Her walls were bare, save for the indentations created by her bellows of rage against her weaknesses. No dolls lay and kept her bed warm, the only company were the piles of BL Manga on the side of her bed, lined just to the the height of her pillow's level.

 

Just to the side of the pile of weapons was her desk. Homework workbooks from several different classes lay strewn across the table's top, each overlaying the other. Half-bothered marks of kanji lay along the lines and spaces intended for her answers. It was the main source of Kokoa's trips to detention. The vampire believed homework was beneath her and often disregarded it, though in truth it was because she would grow distracted with the need to self-train to better herself for her great battle versus her precious onee-sama.

 

“For nothing...” The pained murmurs of the vampire escaped the twists of quilt atop her bed. The tiny bat furrowed his brows and looked to his master with concern. Kokoa gripped her sheets and turned her head so that her cheek now rested against the downy cover. “My training, my coming to this school.” She had regretted it all.

 

She could not put into words the feelings that coursed through her body, nor could she make sense of her inability to _hate_ Tsukune. She should hate him. The human boy had taken everything she had worked her _life_ for. She did whatever she could to reserve her older sister's respect, yet this is what she earned for a lifetime of devotion? A boy she barely knew for a year? Yet she could not hate him for it, for he was able to earn his precious place in her sister's life, and secure it.

 

He deserved it. He worked the hardest, even though out of all of them he was by far the weakest....physically. She had never seen such strong compassion, even in her sister where the silver-haired youkai's listless regard was more of personal pride than dedication to her name or kind. Tsukune was genuine and offered his very life to Moka, giving her permission to do as she saw fit with his puny, fleeting existence. Why was a mate so important, why could she not be angry?

 

Because of his perseverance. It was sickening. He had run himself dead, so she heard from the others, for Moka.

 

Kokoa was brought to attention when the flaps of Koumori's wings broke the dogged silence of her surroundings. Kokoa sat herself up and rubbed her arm across her eyes. Koumori settled himself in her lap and squeaked. His beady eyes gazed up at his master in loving admittance.

 

_I will never leave your side._

 

His eyes said. Kokoa squeezed her eyes shut and cried out, pulling Koumori to her chest. He understood, only he ever did. They always teased her about it, never understanding why she loved Moka the way she did. It was because Moka was her sister. Because Moka was Moka. The vampire did not care for the games the adults seemed to play in terms of favors. Being the youngest and not having a true skill for youki like Kahlua and Moka did so young, she was treated with that much less. She was given weapons to compensate for her lack of youki. Kokoa had made up in her ridiculous amount of raw strength, but she was only able to do as such because of Moka pushing her training.

 

Moka knew Kokoa stood no chance in the vampire world if she could not hold her own. Moka took care of her like a sister would, should. Kahlua took care of playing dress up and tea parties and teaching her how to act elegantly, though by all pretenses it was not a completed skill set. Moka took care of her by teaching her how to survive in _their_ world of darkness. Moka was the reason she had grown confident and survived at all in their home.

 

When Moka left she felt as if she was being abandoned and her only means of survival had turned on her. She, in her young inability to understand, yelled at her precious sister and fought to guilt her into staying. Kokoa was not yet ready to grow up and become independent of her sister. She was not yet ready to give her up, and would not without a fight. She would show Tsukune _her_ perseverance. She jumped off her bed and crouched down. She tossed the hanging sheets, which concealed the under of the bed, and back onto the mattress. Koumori blinked as his mistress continued to hug him to her chest as she sat on her knees and scooped pile and pile after manga out from beneath her bed. Soon she found what she so desperately sought.

 

Kokoa released Koumori and allowed the bat to roll to the floor. The bat sat himself up, the carpet doing little to harm the short fall. He looked up to Kokoa who had pulled a scrap box out. It was decorated with patterns of grinning spiders and bats. She popped off the top and shuffled through the questionable collection of image clippings of her favorite Manga characters.

 

“Ah-ha!” She called when she pulled out an old day planner. She flipped through the book until she found the page she sought. Koumori fluttered onto her shoulder and looked over onto the text covered paper. In Kokoa's broken, lazily scrawled kanji was a familiar title: Chichiu-e and beside it lay scribbled a phone number.

 

Moka sat on the edge of her bed. Tsukune had been out again by the time the two vampires brought him to the room. She had laid Tsukune under her sheets and managed to calm herself enough to hear her other self's train of thought.

 

_**Calm down.** _

 

Well she did, but now what? The pink-haired demon had yet a chance to change into her uniform. She was more concerned in getting Tsukune somewhere comfortable. He was strong, but he was still human. What was he thinking getting in her way like that? Just remembering his body lying lifeless on the ground... it brought back so many terrible memories which still lay on the surface of her heart and thoughts.

 

_**Get comfortable. His breathing has evened out. He's asleep.** _

 

Though hesitant, Moka nodded to the sound of her true voice. She gripped the Rosary, which hung from the restricting chains from her collar. It was a nervous reflex, but also a comforting one, the reason lost to the vampire. She nodded and carefully stood from the edge of the bed, which shifted from the loss of her presence. With one final, tentative glance at Tsukune, the vampire teen made her way to her dresser to collect her pajamas before she headed for the washroom. She closed the door behind her and prepared her bath.

 

The covers of Moka's bed began to shift as Tsukune stirred into wakefulness. With a groan the young man sat up and rubbed his head. His entire back ran with indescribable pain. He made a mental note to find a better way the next time Moka...Moka?

 

“Moka?” Tsukune called out when his mind cleared. What had happened? The last he remembered was Moka, falling. His head rose to the sound of running water. He turned to face an unfamiliar door, in an even more unfamiliar room.

 

The young man swallowed and slowly stood to his feet. With an aching back, and a resolved mind to find if he was trapped in one of those dreams again, he inched toward the washroom door. 


	8. Bleeding Hearts

She sighed deeply and contemplated her next move. She could not, for all intense and purposes, tattle. She was not a snitch. But what could she do? She was so confused. No one told her being a teenager would be so _hard._ She snarled and angrily stuffed the scrap box items back in and shoved it back under her bed, top and all. Koumori fluttered above her, squeaking in conversation, but the vampire barely paid any heed to the weapon. Was it irresponsible of her to start a fight like that with her sister? Was it irresponsible to leave Tsukune in her room? Kokoa looked up, feeling Kou land on her shoulder, crinkling the fabric of her sleeve beneath his tiny claws. The bat folded his wings in, brushing against her burnt orange hair. Her emerald eyes followed from the ground to her door, which was just a few feet ahead, there she caught sight of a familiarly garbed individual. Long, black cape and a witch's cap adorned her form. Yellow knee-high socks were held up in place by straps attached to her garter belts. It seemed that her sister was right.

 

She was always right.

 

When Kokoa turned to face Yukari the witch's face brightened up in a smile, books in arm and a copy of the club's paper draft. Yukari had an all access pass to Kokoa's room, the young vampire never bothering to lock it as no one was suicidal enough to waltz in her room, aside from Yukari. Kokoa was often unable to attend club and no matter how much Kokoa reinforced her hatred for it with words, the witch never seemed to believe a syllable of it. The witch always came over after club to bring her notes from class, unlike her sister Kokoa was not a brilliant note taker as her classes often got disrupted by fights started by the males who saw fit to hit on her and the vampire who saw fit to physically hit back. She was constantly in detention.

 

“Kokoa-chan!” the witch ran over, throwing the vampire from her thoughts. “Where have you been?” Such a loaded question. Had it been one of the other girls she could have told them and they would have most likely stopped it, but she had no proof, not that it would have stopped them. Yukari was different. Not only did she approve of the relationship the vampire was fervently trying to deny of its possibility, the witch would try and join!

 

Yukari may be, age wise, the youngest but she had the mental tenacity of an old woman. Her devious plots and seemingly childish plans usually had devastating outcomes. She knew well never again to participate in one of her plans, not after that grown-up pills incident. The vampire shook her head and folded her arms behind her back. She stepped from the approaching witch. Yukari blinked and tilted her head slightly.

 

“Kokoa-chan, you okay desu ka?” The witch was smart, scarily smart. “Your face is red, and you're sweating desu.” She would so jump to conclusions about her red face and sweaty-ness.....

 

“Nothing!” Kokoa nearly croaked as she moved back and sidled around the witch toward her washroom. “I was uh...breaking the Karate team in, you know how they are, never learn a lesson.” It was totally believable, totally her...but did she want others to see her as just some violent brute? She was a girl too, a girl first. She was a vampire second. Sure she liked to be complimented, but she wanted to be respected as well! Could she not have both?

 

The thought saddened her, but she shook her head, not wanting to physically show it. Koumori jumped off her shoulder and fluttered toward the washroom door. He squeaked as his master shuffled back and opened the door, having trouble turning the knob at first, her nerves getting the best of her. Yukari brightened up at the thought. “Oh! I'll join you desu! Maybe Moka-san will come...” The witch could dream. Kokoa hasn't bathed with Moka since she was at home.... what could have changed to part them so much? The young vampire too wished that Moka would perhaps join them, like she used to.

 

“ _Ne, ne onee-sama?” A tiny Kokoa claled from the edge of the tub as a tiny Moka washed off the soap. Not too far from the silver-haired girl were their older sisters. Kahlua happily washed the hair of their oldest sister, of whom Kokoa could not really recall all that well. She had short hair, compared to her sisters, but longer hair compared to her, maybe it was her age._

 

_Moka poured the tub of water over her body, washing away the suds. She pouted and looked to Kokoa who was leaning over the edge of the porcelain tub, Koumori perched on the edge, looking rather funny with his fur wet down, eyes hidden over by the chocolate coat. “What?” The silver-haired youkai question as she got up and climbed into the bath, being all clean now._

 

_Kokoa turned in the water, which was specially purified. It was a strange green hue from the herbs, and scented of lilac as the natural herb scent was slightly offensive to the vampires' strong noses. “Will we be sisters forever?” The red-head questioned._

 

_Moka scoffed. “That's a stupid question.” She looked off with a pout pressed against her thin brows and a pout on her chubby cheeks. “Of course.” She asserted as she watched her older sisters climb into the bath as well, both giggling as they overheard the younger one's question._

 

“ _There's no question of that.” The eldest sister spoke. “I would never want to see any harm come to my precious baby sisters, hm?” She giggled and inched toward Moka, hugging her from behind. The younger vampire tried to squirm from her grip. “Aneue!” Moka protested as her eldest sibling pet her head, stroking her like a kitty._

 

_Kahlua giggled and nodded, putting her hand to her developing chest. “We'll be the bestest sisters forever and forever.” the former eldest affirmed._

 

Kokoa sighed and leaned her head back in the lilac-scented waters of her bath as Yukari and her relaxed. “ _But something happened, and everyone changed.”_ She thought, recalling seeing Kahlua that day at the snow village.

 

She was the same, scary onee-chan she had remembered in battle, unlike Moka in all ways. Kahlua had a frightening battle aura, Moka had a more collective, passive aura. It was hard to describe. It was as if Kahlua was blood-thirsty even if it meant someone she loved, so long as it made their father happy. Their father did everything in his power to assure they were happy, so why not return the favor to him? He always protected them, loved them, gave them everything they wanted, needed.... yet Moka, her precious onee-sama, still left. Why had she betrayed their father's kindness, a kindness he showed no one else, not even his lovers, his wife.... They were _special._ Why did Moka betray _her_? Had red-head not always acted thinking of _her?_ Had she done something?

 

“Kokoa-chan, are you okay desu ka?” The question caught her off guard. She wiped her face in case her true feelings had been showing. “Huh?” Came the vampire's flabbergasted response. A giggle emanated from the witch's mouth. “You look a bit red desu, maybe it's time to get out?” She asked. Kokoa nodded, having lost to the time in her thoughts. “Y-yeah, okay.” She agreed. She needed to talk to someone, and even though she could trust Yukari more than the others, the witch often allowed her libido to get ahead of her proper genius.

 

There Tsukune stood, unable to speak before the sight. Water dripped off her pale, slightly reddened skin. Her hair rained down, some of it sticking to her neck like wet strands of angel's hair. It was not that he knew what an angel looked like, but he was sure Moka was not anything he has ever before seen. It was surreal, the steam rolling out from behind her made her ethereal. She truly was a youkai, so beyond his reach, yet...

 

“M...moka.” Words finally left his mouth, at least a recognizable word. Moka could only stare. Her hands gripped her towel which sat barely covering her chest. The emerald eyed demon felt as if she had been kicked in the chest; her breathe had left her so quickly. She did not know what to say, nor did she know what to do. There stood her mate, not some random pervert or peeper. He stared at her with such awe, the same eyes he turned to her true self when she first appeared. It was not of fear, it was not of hate, but one of worship. It made her shiver. Goosebumps lined her freshly cleaned skin, her nude flesh open to the scrutiny of her lover's gaze....

 

_Her lover's gaze._

 

How that phrase was something she would have never believed herself to think, to even _know_. It made her heart race, forcing blood to rush all over her body, further pinking her tender skin. The scent of lilac lightly wafted off her flesh. It was so much stronger after a wash. She always smelled nice, it was near impossible to determine exactly why such a simple scent was so alluring, but maybe it was just what added to the unique nature that was Moka?

 

Before Tsukune knew what he was doing his legs pulled him toward Moka. Whatever fantastical phenomenon of gravity that pulled Tsukune too pulled at Moka. Her bare feet tapped across the tile floor of the washroom toward the carpet of the main room. The beige towel slipped from the youkai's form and pooled to the ground in a useless heap. Tsukune instinctively reached out, his heart and body aching for the touch of his mate again. Moka sighed when she felt her body pressed to his. Naked or not, it did not matter. He was alright. He was up and moving and still here touching her lovingly.

 

She sighed deeply, inhaling that wonderful scent that seems to have all but jumped tenfold as of late. “Oh Tsukune.” Moka brushed her nose to his neck. Her tiny fangs grazed along the column of flesh, occasionally nipping at him.

 

Now no one figured one way or another when word passed through the dorms that Kokoa was creating chaos. It was commonplace really, but that was not the problem which currently concerned a certain yuki onna. Mizore had left the dorms at her usual time, half past eight, and made her way down from the second floor. The pale-haired majestic snow woman shuffled her way down the halls, hands snuggled into the pockets of her hoodie. Her white sneakers finally met with the steps that led down from the dorms. Instead of following the main gravel path that led toward the school, our friendly neighborhood yandere took a sharp turn toward the back of the dorms. Grasses grew wildly and knee high. Creepy crawlies made home in the tall brush which was littered with fallen trees and toadstools. Even in nothing but shorts the purple-haired maiden shuffled through the muck-filled lot that separated the male and female dorms. It was sort of a youkai garden and was filled with traditional plants like youkai _humantraps_ and other demon plants.

 

Vines and fang-filled blossom heads snaked themselves around tree trunks, choking them with the force of their grip. The blossoms hissed as the ice woman walked passed, but their attempts at attack were met with the icy touch of her fingers to their lips, which more often than not, instantly killed the cold sensitive plants. Soon she came to a halt, kicking her sneaker up so she could check the toes. She hated getting her favorite white sneakers dirty so offered them a nice layer of ice to stave off the muddy slicks. Mizore rolled her lollipop into her cheek before settling down into a crouch behind a tree that twisted, bent and leaned toward the boy's dorm. Mizore's aurora-crystal eyes peered up with blushing cheeks. At this time Tsukune would step to his window and check on the girl's dorm, seemingly daydreaming before closing his curtains and switching his lights out for the night.

 

Something was wrong and the yuki onna was instantly alerted to it. His lights were not on. Her pale fingers gripped into the peeling trunk which was littered with aged knots and crawling with tarantulas dripping with venom. None of these things seemed to bother the yuki onna who was on a mission. Where was Tsukune? She sucked in a sharp taste of her magical treat. She looked over her shoulder and glared up toward Moka's window which was right across from Tsukune's. It was yet one more bit of luck the vampire suffered to have a closer relationship with Tsukune.

 

Mizore was not oblivious. She was well aware Tsukune had a very close relationship to the vampire, he always seemed to. The boob monster and screeching bat never seemed to stand aware of these things. Sure Mizore loved Tsukune with all her heart, but she was strongly aware of her place. She would be happy just being his lover, carrying inside of her something of his... It was selfish, she knew, but she was allowed to be a little selfish. She was not a human, she was youkai. Her wants and her needs were different. So she tried to kill Moka, who has not? Even if that does not excuse it, even if her nature does not pardon her all that matters is that _he_ forgave her. _He_ alone tried to understand her. She had always watched him and had only wished to be seen by him. She always stayed hidden, always concealed her true heart and nature, but when Tsukune looked at her with those molten copper eyes she knew he was aware of her true self.

 

Moka's lights were out. The vampire held a similar ritual. She would come to the window and gaze out, but who was the yuki onna trying to fool?

 

Herself.

 

She knew just what it was they were doing, but she wanted to ignore it and pretend that it wasn't happening. She had a truth to hold within her own perspective, and that was just fine for her. But the yuki onna would not be satisfied until she saw it with her own eyes. She stood up, calling forth her true form. Her snow white hand that lay gently upon the rotting tree truck became a monstrous claw that tore into the bark as if it where paper.

 

She kicked off the ground, a pillar of ice formed beneath her as she fell to a crouch. Water was sapped from the mud and surrounding grounds and used to lift her toward the windows. Her hair had taken a deadly form: jagged ice crystals that wrapped around her face. She soon reached her goal: Moka's window.

 

Mizore's pupils dilated as her grip against the stone walls, which were gripped with overrunning kudzu vines. Her icy nails pierced the walls as her breathing became shallow. Soft tan and pale white melded together in a forbidden tandem. Pinked flesh grazed against curved muscle as fingertips pressed into taut flesh. An arching back was all given to indicate and reassure Mizore's suspicion. The yuki onna felt something stab her, but she ignored it as her eyes were unable to turn away from the sight. The pain only continued to climb. It would continue to ache long into the night.

 

_It felt like my heart was bleeding..._


	9. Youkai are Selfish Creatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't seen the requester in a while. This is going to be considered abandoned until he messages me again. I will continue much in the manner of Youkai to Vampire where it receives its updates occasionally after plot is carefully mapped out. That was the reason of the delay, I had to think! So enjoy the update.

_I could not understand my hesitation. I have never hesitated when it came to Tsukune. No, I had, that once. I had been so jealous seeing Tsukune and Moka together the first time they had come to campus. I had not seen either of them during middle school so I did not have an influence over Tsukune that I had with others. When I first charmed him I knew he was remarkably different from others. Usually it only took one charm, especially when it came to the overactive libido of youkai boys. When I later learned that Tsukune was human, I had considered perhaps that had been his strength which allowed him to break my charm. My mother had always told me human men were interesting because of their stubborn natures. I was honestly hurt. He was the first man to ever deny me in_ _ any _ _way. It made me want him even more. I wanted to covet him for myself._

_Yes, Tsukune had also showed me a kindness no one else ever had. I was so scared when I saw Moka's true form. I honestly thought I was going to die. I was only 15, I was not yet ready to go to the otherworld, for I had so much left to do. Staring into the eyes of a daiyoukai is a life changing experience._

_I was told that humans were not only stubborn, but the most selfless creatures, so much so that youkai grow jealous and often spirit them away._

_Tsukune had, without second thought, jumped in front of me before the enraged vampire could slay me, I was sure she would. It was such frightening experience I had cried. He had saved me, even after everything I had done to him, tried to do to him. I tried to take his heart and soul, yet he saved my life. I wanted him more than ever. Youkai are selfish creatures..._

_I wanted onee-sama to myself! We had always been together, and had always been the closest of all our sisters, of our entire clan and of our small family. The more I wanted, the less I seemed to have. I wanted, always, to be with my mother, but so long as I wanted to be with my sisters, the less she would have me. She always spent her time in other properties we owned, keeping as far from me as she could. I wanted to spend all her time with my precious onee-sama, but Kahlua-nee would always want to spend time with me. I wanted to make me onee-sama happy, but I only ever seemed to make her angry. I had come to this school, ignoring my mother's pleas for me to stay at home. I was nearly an adult and had my own life to live, yet she wanted me to stay now that she had grown willing to stay by my side? I didn't care!_

_I came to this school to spend my time with my onee-sama and break her of that curse she suffered, but in the time I spent at home, she had gained a whole new life. She had friends, she had activities, I had been forgotten... I came to visit her when she was in the human world many times. I saw that she was unhappy and I tried my hardest to free her of her worries by challenging her to combat, something that had always seemed to calm her spirit, yet she refused all of my advances, refused my affection, and for what?_

_That boy._

_What was it about Tsukune that attracted not only onee-sama but all of her friends? Why was I, why am I still unable to join their group? I try my best, but whatever I do and no matter how hard I try: it always ends up wrong. I want to smile, but I sneer. I want to say 'play with me', but I yell at them. Everytime I try, this feeling in my chest tightens and I find myself considering everything that could go wrong, so I sabotage myself..._

_I do._

_All I want, is everything onee-sama experiences. Youkai are selfish creatures..._

_I am an only child and I get everything I want! Mama and Papa have always bought me the books I wanted, or the things I needed to make my inventions desu! My cap and cloak were a gift from my mama because I always wanted to be like her when I grew up. Mama doesn't speak a lot in out house because papa says her knowledge of spells is so advanced, her just speaking a phrase by accident could lead to trouble! I always loved my mama the best._

_I would fuss a lot when I was not able to be at her side, so she took me to many of the meeting that our family had to attend in our coven. I learned many things I perhaps should not have, but I was young so they disregarded me, and were little aware of my genius mind! But with my genius, I can admit to my lackings desu. I lacked many things when I was young._

_I lacked judgement, I lacked shame, and I lacked courage._

_When I started coming to school and learned of things I had not before been aware of, I was able to grow a painful shame in my chest. Money was not free._

_Genius does not make you exempt from the facts of life, and often times our common sense grows muddled by our pride as the brilliant minds were are labeled as. I could solve the problems of others, but could not see my own. Mama and papa were not in good positions._

_Everything I asked for cost money, of which they had little of desu. I asked, and begged and because I was loved, because I was the only child, I received. Mama and papa felt that it was something they owed me for not having any siblings. I even asked to go to the Youkai Gakuen, which was a private academy. The amount of money it cost them was equivalent to a small fortune, but I could not allow my pride to accept that._

_I was too absorbed in my own problems, desu. Being at this school was nothing like the schoolhouses in my coven. Here I was a border-being, not a witch. I was bullied, mistreated and abused by my classmates away from the prying eyes of teachers, whom too were guilty of whispering behind my back about my standing in the youkai community._

_I wanted nothing more than to be accepted, but I lacked the judgement when it came to just what a friend was, and that I needed one. I had to prove to them I was something more, but I also lacked the courage necessary for this. I closed all my feelings away and locked away my heart. I went on the offensive. It was than Tsukune and Moka came into my life desu. I was cruel, I was vicious, but I wanted so much to prove myself desu, a true youkai._

_Tsukune was different._

_He was happy just helping out hiss friends or being around them. He never tried to be something he wasn't, nor did he judge me for what I was. He had a strong shame, of which I did not learn until later; even though he carried this secret he still risked himself. He had a courage that far outreached anything I could comprehend. Moka too had a strong shame of self that linked to my own. She had judged those that were cruel as an enemy, not because of their species or race. She had the courage to stand up for me, even though she was weak and sealed desu. They were strong, selfless and were my knights in shining armor. With them I felt like I belonged and earned my courage to go forward thanks to them._

_I loved them, I wanted to be with them forever and feel their love against my body. I wanted to feel their loving touches, kisses and hugs. This was how you showed pure, honest, intimate love and I wanted nothing more than to have that love and not the pity mama and papa sacrificed for me. I wanted to stand on my own power so mama and papa did not have to suffer, and to do that I wanted to earn my love. I wanted to be a true youkai, a true person. I wanted to be. Youkai are selfish creatures desu..._

_I always watched him, well only after his words touched my heart. I read his written articles and felt at peace. I honestly, had always been a quiet person, but in primary and middle school that did not matter. I was at home, in my village, but when I was sent to the private academy, out of my own choice, I learned what it meant to be a youkai._

_My people are frail, genuinely a sheltered group. We did not fear humans, nor did we shun them, or any other race. We were superstitious and followed the holy words of our Priestess every day of our lives. Our lives behind the blizzard was a simple one, full of pleasant feelings. Though my pleasant feelings were uprooted at an early age. I think it was perhaps the reason my mother asked me about the school. After I was rejected, after I was turned away so coldly, my heart most likely sealed itself behind a cage of ice. I grew introverted, quieter than I used to be._

_This school was my chance to change that, maybe warm my heart to the experiences of other youkai, many more than were able to handle the nearly below zero temperatures of our village._

_The real world was a cruel master. I had always been aware that I was a weak, frail youkai, but I had never known just how bad it was. I was scared for my life. I had learned that bullying could leave one feeling alone. I came from a village and locked myself in a cage, because I greedily wished for love. I wanted to find someone who would love, and take care of me, but who would? These youkai were strong, and cruel.I wanted love, I wanted to be understood._

_I read his words._

_They were the very words I spoke to myself. He understood me, I had finally found him. At least it had been what I thought. I wanted to meet him, tell him how I felt. I was not afraid, because his words were weak like mine. He was frail, I could easily overpower him if it came down to it. It had come down to it, and I could not over power him. Even so, even after I did what I did, he did what no other would. After that I had come to truly love him, for I knew what I had felt, was not love. I wanted to fill that empty space in my heart so desperately, that I took his words to a level they were not meant to go. I reread his words, and understand what they meant._

_Even though... I saw what I did, I still want to be by his side. He was the only thing that was able to lug that painful hole in my life, for it was his words that were able to melt that cage around my heart, because they were his honest, heartfelt words. I want to stay with him, for as long as he would allow it. Youkai are selfish creatures..._

_What is this that I feel when I am around him? I know there is love, but there is something more trapped without my soul that thunders when he is near me, when I can feel the heat of his flesh. He always risked everything to help others. He helped me, even though he was human. I had carried that hatred for so long, and he cut it from my soul, which had been pinned down, beneath the fear of losing anything else I loved, but it was already gone. My master, whom I tried to protect from the cruelties of man, had long since lost her life to an obsession I was nearly swallowed by._

_He reached out his hand to me, and smiled. He sat among youkai, smiling. They knew, he knew, and yet still they were together happily. Why was I unable to be that way, with my family? I had asked myself that when I learned what he was. I was jealous, also afraid. When I looked into his eyes I felt a fearlessness and a courage I wish I carried. He saved me from my death, and gave me new life. I felt that it was not mine to have, for I had recklessly thrown it away. It was his. I saved it, he accepted it, where I had tarnished the one gift that nature had to offer._

_When I am around him, I feel my insides twist in a painful manner, but I want it to continue, this pain, because it allows me to know that I am alive, and that no matter how much pain I am in, he will look at me with his smiling face, and reach out. I want to always feel this, but I know in reality that the closest I could possibly, ever be, is to be his toy. I will allow him any measure of pleasure to have with my body, if only I could be allowed to stay close, and feel the pain this life he has given me, have to offer. Youkai are selfish creatures..._

_He was always by my side. I have felt scared by his presence, I have felt happy with it, I have felt saddened by it, I have felt hatred for it. With him I was able to feel everything where I used to feel that is not entirely true. I felt_ _ something _ _, but that something was hurt and suffering. It was an intolerable emptiness that made this seal cold against my chest. Little by little it broke. In his hands, and his alone, my prison was shattered. I was able to hear my true heart beating within my breast. But I was still clouded. My vision and heart were dull, from years of emptiness and pain. He always wiped my memories clean._

_Standing by his side I would forget why I ever felt alone. I would forget why it was I was cast away. But by his side I felt a pain, that was not the anguish placed on me by my peers. It was a pain that rang because of his existence. When he risked himself for me, I hurt. When he risked himself for me, I was touched. Everything he did was like a touch of water, and a touch of a_ kiss _. He filled me with emotion. He filled me with dread. He looked at me and made me question everything I knew, and the hatred I carried. He healed me of my curse._

_I kissed him, and gave him my curse._

_I wanted to die. I was hurt, I was confused. He smiled at me, even though he nearly died in my arms, by my hands. My friends had been angry with me, they shunned me, but I understood. What I had done, not only concerned me, but them. Without him, I would have not been shunned by those I had befriended, because without him, I would have never met them. I was normal for the first time in my life. I had friends that I laughed with. I had friends that I argued with. I had friends that I cried with. He gave me everything I ever wished for._

_I wished to covet him. Everytime I touched him I could smell his_ everything. _My stomach churned when he was near. I felt ill, happy, exhausted._

_I loved him._

_He was mine._

_He_ **is**   _mine._

_He lay here in my arms, sound asleep. I would have been as well, but he worried me again. He made me wonder the price that was to be paid for my wants and needs. He had hurt himself, on my account. I was afraid, because of him. What would become of us, if others found out? Youkai are selfish creatures, and we love. We hate. We laugh. We smile. We feel pain. We feel pleasure. We want to hate. We want to laugh. We want to smile. We want to feel pain. We want to feel pleasure. It lets us know we are alive. I was dead, until I met him._

_My friends were dead until they met him._

_We are now alive, and want to stay alive. I do not want to share him. I am youkai. I am a selfish creature. He is_ ** mine. **

**I love them. They are my friends, they are my family. The girls have become an important part of my life and I never want to see them hurt, yet I did. I hurt them. I know my choice would make them cry. I know my choice would make them suffer. I did not want to choose, but who could ignore the painful pangs of one's heart for very long? She was the first I met, she was the one that flowed through my blood. She was weak and frail. She was a youkai, yet she cried. They all cried. I had to take care of them, because I knew no one else would, could.**

**I do not regret my choice, but I am still hurt by it. I never wanted them to cry again, not after I allowed myself to be burdened by this choice. Though I was a selfish boy, that part of me died some time ago. I am now a selfish man, and will protect my precious Moka, but I will not abandon my responsibility, or the girls. I will do whatever is necessary to protect them. I had long ago swore that I would do** **whatever  ** **it took to protect them.**

  
  



	10. Clouded Judgment

Tsukune felt as those sharp fangs ran edges against his skin. The shiver burned down his spine as his hands traced along her bare skin. It was heated still from her bath. Her skin was a shade of pink, and as corny as it may sound, it reminded him of a sakura tree. The rough pads of his fingers raised goosebumps where they trailed. He felt his body heat up at the way he was so easily able to write along her tinted skin. It was a strange sort of rush to have this kind of power over someone. To make them shiver, make their legs couple beneath them. The soft pleas that escaped her made the male burning inside of the young man, writhe with power. It stood the same for the vampire. To be able to let go of her power and allow someone else to carry that burden for her.

To be able to let her emotions run wild was freeing. She was always so restricted. She had to hold her strength, hold in all the quirks that made her, her. She was an outcast among her own kind, at the least youkai. She could not treasure the same pleasures as they. She had to uphold her image, but at the same time make herself approachable. It was more impossible than she had thought. If not for Tsukune she was sure she would have not survived high school, and by the most literal sense. Without him she would have died, be it by her hands or another's. She swore she would not let another ever touch her perfect body, yet here she stood, the male drawing an arousing form of art along her naked skin.

Steam from the bathroom filled their lungs as they grew dizzy and and choked by their own actions. Moka felt frustrated. She caressed Tsukune's body but could only fell the irritation of cotton and cloth against her finger tips. She sighed and pressed her body against his. She wanted to feel him against her, her body craved him, and not in a wholly sexual manner. Her  _soul_  wished to touch him and hold him close forever. That scent made her senses complete, his body made her everything! Just him being close gave her a feeling she had never before had. Her lips reached toward his ears as she exhaled a soft sigh. "You make me feel safe." And no one else had ever made her feel that way, not even begin hidden from her own heart allowed.

"Oh, Moka... You make me feel things I can't explain." It as true, he honestly had no means, no words, nor the high level of thought to even consider what words that would stand to describe these feelings he held for her. They were far beyond any  _love_  he has been told about, or has seen. Moka's hand snaked over the shoulder of his uniform as she tried to pull herself closer to his body, but he could only stagger back. Soon the back of his legs met with the edge of the bed, and though the fashion seeming rather cliché, there had been no awkward fumbling or worried fingers seeking to undo small, slick buttons.

The vampire was level headed, even though her thoughts swam in an endless eddy of uncertainty. She knew what she wanted, and she knew Tsukune would not stop her. She straddled his waist as she looked down to the male beneath her. She felt his warm hands against her thighs. It was in no way perverse, his actions. The gentle caress was one of heartfelt tenderness. The coarse pads of his fingertips pressed against her pale skin, the bath's heat left her form as another soon filled her. He looked up into her eyes as she looked down to his. His gentle gaze was something that _always_ reassured her. He had a charm that stood on par with a vampire's, yet he was but a simple human. Perhaps that simplicity was his charm? He never wanted anything from her, save her friendship. Tsukune was always gentle and considerate of others. He always spoke what was in his heart and wore it on his sleeve.

The vampire soon found herself in the gentle embrace of his heated skin. She would feel each touch, each kiss and to the highest delight she would relish in his skin pressed against her own. Had she not the greatest love filling her chest, the instinct of a vampire running through her blood, she perhaps would have felt a terrible guilt when emerald eyes met aurora... but she was too lost in her world to sense anything in her surroundings save for her lover.

_Secret lover._

Gentle lover.

_Hidden treasure._

Only treasure.

She wanted more. She wanted the reassurance that it was not just a- Tsukune would never be so cruel, so cold to simply abandon her heart and soul on the wayside, but the nagging feeling in her chest, the murmur of her other self. Though she, they, trusted Tsukune with every fiber of their being, their broken and hurt soul, which was clouded by a shattered past she could no longer recall, they could not let go of this feeling. They wanted to be reassured.

The next day she awoke in his arms. There was much on her mind. Were it not for his gentle urgings, his pleads to leave before their activities were discovered, he roused her from sleep and left through her window. She was scared, no not that he would fall, but that she would never see him again... perhaps they were merely the blossoming feelings that she was only learning to accept, or the irrevocable jealously of a youkai. She watched as he skillfully climbed down the bars of the balconies and dropped into the muck-mess filled swamp that parted the male and female dormitories. He looked back and offered her a smile. She understood what his wordless communication meant. She had to be patient.

She dressed for the school day, but that uneasiness never left her. Tsukune met her on their usual path to campus. It was not wholly unusual for their walk to be just them. Because of the vampire's morning habits, and Tsukune's human embarrassment of such things, they would take a more scenic route that would prevent onlookers from realizing the vampire's true nature, though that time has long since past. It was habit, a mere habit forced upon their daily routine. She walked closer than usual. Tsukune was always hyper aware of her presence, but after everything, he could feel the entirety of her existence circling his form like a vulture searching for the perfect meal. Once upon a time he would have found the comparison ironic, but the way she walked by his side, it was true.

He may have been human, but he has been _youkai_ for two years now, and her behavior did not pass him by. She walked close, her head slightly lowered, and her hands gripping her bag's handle tightly. She was like a feral beast protecting her kill. It was unsettling, especially how she was obviously tense. "Moka." The vampire froze. He had stopped walking, and it made her nervous. Why did it bother her though? No... she needed to relax. He wasn't going to suddenly change his mind. She pulled the biggest smile she could and turned to face him, but was startled when he stood with his face mere centimeters from her own. "Please relax... you look so worried. Is something wrong?" Had he perhaps been... unsatisfactory?

Of course he would not be confident. She was an unrivaled beauty in his heart and he was, regardless what anyone may have thought of his lack of action when it came to the girls, a man. Coupled with his inexperience with everything, and his understanding that girls are easily _hurt_ when they thought you disliked them, he could only surmise it had been _his_ fault. Had it been?

She could smell it.

His _worry._

So terrible. She had caused him to worry. She had not meant to. She had never noticed it before, but when he was so close she could sense his every emotion. She could, before, she could taste his feelings in the air around him. She always knew, from the first day she met him, he was a gentle person. But now she could _sense_ him. Maybe it has something to do with that connection she now feels to him in her heart. She smiled tenderly, and she felt his tension immediately wash away. She also felt her throat dry, but it was not the usual feeling. She felt goosebumps form when her skirt fluttered a bit in the winter-spring air. Her legs felt so sensitive and her stomach made effort to flip, though she had been sure to fill it because her hunger for Tsukune's blood had been...

"Tsukune..." The tone in that whisper was all too familiar to the boy. He would always get lost in the sound, in the way she called him. She always called him with emotion, be it hunger or cheer, but this was neither. She called him. She was calling...evoking his attention. He swallowed and leaned forward. The vampire tilted her head slightly, and lifted herself a bit. Tsukune leaned forward into the kiss, and not a vampire's kiss, but a kiss he was well familiar with as a human. When their lips touched the electricity was still there. He could feel her fangs as their lips lightly touched, but she pulled away before she grew lost in her own _hunger_ , a hunger that was unlike her need for his blood, or his affection.

As the day went on, this hunger grew.

Tsukune went on as usual, and Moka did her best to control her temper. Why had she a temper? Because she strongly believed that a mate should be diligent and keep one mate. No lovers, no mistresses, no fun-on-the-side. Seeing her precious friends touch him, flirt with him, want him, it made her instinct as, not only a daiyoukai, but as a vampire and as Akashiya Moka, to claim him and show everyone their place. She fought it though, but the hunger grew. Moka did her best to satiate that growing hunger.

Between classes she would steal away with Tsukune, begging for a snack as her anemia was _especially_ bad that day, but in truth she would only taste his lips. He of course complained. What if they were caught?

_Good._

Her true heart spoke up from the Rosary, her prison. She would _outwardly_ apologize, but not mean a word. She innocently pressed her hands together, begging his forgiveness as she had only wanted a taste. This would fluster the boy a bit, and pardon her misgivings, at least until they grew in frequency. Her desperation was not apparent because her outer shell did well to show nothing, because all the ire, rage, and burning emotion was sealed away.

She continued, little by little, to whittle away Tsukune's defenses. She would, at first, just draw him away for simple kisses of affection, but her true self wanted to go on the attack. Soon little pecks on the cheeks became open mouth kisses. Continuing with her advances the vampire would tempt her lover with passing touches, gentle caresses of flesh against flesh. She would further deepen her skinship by luring him from distractions like club or lunch for excuses of extra study sessions.

The others were bewildered by the shift in behavior. It had only been a day or two since they returned from Sun-senpai's home, from that grueling battle. Things were not back to normal as they should have been. Kurumu had grown distraught with Tsukune's distant behavior and Moka's clinginess! "She's acting like Kokoa!" The succubus accused. They sat in club in a lonely silence. Though they were together, two members of their group were out of sight, but not out of mind. Kokoa punched her fist into a wall.

"Don't compare me and her!" The red-head's outburst startled the others. Normally she would give an organ to be compared to her precious sister. Kokoa could see it more clearly than they, because it was something she similarly recalled her mother doing with her father, especially when it came to Moka's mother... they were half sisters after all. Kokoa felt sick, disgusted, but also what was there she could do? If she told on Moka she would be a callous, spoiled brat, but if she kept it to herself she would only be able to digress into her own jealousy for solace.

Yukari though, found nothing wrong with the situation. "Huh, maybe they finally realized their true calling. Moka-san Tsukune-san and me in the middle desu..." The witch drooled, only to find her head power locked between the succubus' grinding fists.

"Don't be stupid Yukari-chan!" Kurumu shouted. "If you haven't noticed Mizore-chan is not here either!" Yukari blinked at the succubus' words. The genius had merely assumed she was hiding, like usual, but it was not the case. The ice fairy normally popped up by now, especially if there was talk of Tsukune. Something was up, though they were unsure what. With Mizore missing, and not being accounted into the equation, they began to ponder, at the least Kurumu and Yukari, that maybe it was not as they assumed. "They're studying without us!" Came the night demon's conclusion. "I'm going to find them!" Kurumu raced out of club, nearly taking out Gin in the process.

"Hey, Boobzilla, what the heck!" The wolf barked as he moved to pick up his spilled fliers, but paused. The demoness had not stopped to look back or even hit him. He stood to his feet as soon as he collected his fliers and looked to Yukari and Kokoa. Kokoa scoffed and turned to her BL, while Yukari shrugged.

"The usual desu." At least she had assumed.

"Moka...w-wait." Tsukune's soft pleas were meaningless against the probing lips of the vampire. She loved the taste of his lips, but his collar and neck tasted just as sweet. She had her secret lover pinned against the wall along the crumbling path they usually walked. The walls that once surrounded the cemetery and shielded it from prying eyes, now shielded the couple's heated exchange.

"No..." She whined as she pressed her body against his, pinning him with her affection alone. Her soft lips traced his collar, and her hands teased the flesh of his waist as she had pulled the young human's shirt from their formerly tucked location. She was being stubborn, childish, but she didn't care. "I want Tsukune." She sighed out and pressed her face to his chest, her fingertips teasing that sensitive area of flesh around his waist and tummy.

Moka felt the Rosary warm when Tsukune leaned down to press his lips to her flesh. She leaned from the sudden, ticklish touch of his lips to her ears, but his hands gripped her hips authoritatively as he traced down her lobe toward her cheek and down along the bone to her neck. She just wanted him one more time. Just once more. He had to break, he had to! It hurt... It hurt her terribly not to be able to shout her love for him whenever she could. She gripped his sleeves, stopping his wandering hands.

She wanted to be freed from these shackles he's placed upon her, that she has placed upon herself for her love of him. He wanted to keep it quiet, but that only made her feel like he did not _approve_  of what they had. She could not help the strangled cry that managed to escape her tempered emotions, but she was still her and unlike her true self, could not separate her heart from her words.

Tsukune's heart jumped at her reaction. "Moka?" He tried to move so he could look down to her, but her grip on his sleeves tightened and transferred to his arms. "Itai yo...Moka that hurts." He gently spoke, as to not startle her. She shook her head.

"No." She selfishly shook her head. "It isn't fair..." The tears escaped. "We're finally together, yet..." Tsukune's brows twisted, as did his heart, to the sound of anguish in her voice. "Keeping it from them..." She looked up, her emerald eyes reflecting the glow of the open eye of the Rosary. "It's no different than Tsukune not choosing..." It was the sword through his heart. She was right... he was still acting weakly, indecisively.

Moka let go of his arms, and he felt a terrible release. He fell. He dropped to his knees and hugged Moka close. She had turned her head away. Her words were cold, cruel, but it was how she felt. She felt as if she was being treated coldly, cruelly. It was not fair she could not stake her claim, it was not fair they could not openly love each other. To hide an affection you are aware of... it was cowardly. She had always liked Tsukune, and always openly showed it. She wanted the same in return. She felt him press his head against her skirt as he shook his head.

"Gomen, gomen... please, Moka. I understand." Her reaction was so callous. She had turned away from him and it hurt so much, even if it was because he had inadvertently hurt her. She was silent. She did not move.

It was not Tsukune's fault. She was being selfish, spoiled, clingy, but it was not asking much. It hurt not only to hide her love, but to lie to her friends. Even if they were to hate her after this, she did her best to tell the truth. She owed them that much, after all she had done to them. She had beaten them up, misunderstood them, spoiled them, and taken Tsukune from them. She ran her fingers through Tsukune's hair. She squeezed her eyes closed and sighed.

"No...Tsukune. It's my fault, gomen. I-I just want Tsukune so badly." She released his head and he looked up at her tear filled eyes. The desperation he felt in her was undeniable. "I want Tsukune _so_  badly. Being without his touch hurts..." She brushed her hand over the Rosary. "Both of us...it hurts- Tsukune." Tsukune stood and embraced Moka. He did understand. He felt it too, being without her was aggravating, but as the day trudged along the feeling had only gotten worse.

"I promise. Tomorrow. Everything." It was the end of the day, they all had probably gone back to their rooms. "I promise. Moka, please, I want to feel you too." He pulled back and took her face into his hands. "I want you, all of you, forever, Akashiya Moka." He pulled her into a passionate kiss.

The youkai spirited the young human away with her jealousy and pure love.

 


	11. Alienation of my Heart's Desire

He knew he promised her tomorrow. He would promise her the world if he could. It was cliché, corny, but it was how he truly felt. He left his dorm with shoulders weighted by his oath. Though he spoke those words to her, and though his heart was ready to accept the love and unbridled devotion he had for her, his heart was unable to accept the hurt he would bring his friends. How would he tell them? What _could_ he say?

_I'm sorry, I love Moka?_

He was not sorry, nor was he remorseful, which only made it worse. So lost in his thoughts he did not notice her until his arm had been pulled against her in a hug. His head was down as he walked. His back swayed with every stride. He was startled when she pulled him to her, in fact, he tried to pull away. He _knew_ it was her, and he was hyper aware that they were in the _open._ He could not risk it, not yet. He needed time to prepare those words, words he had delayed for over a year. Moka's hair rained over her features. She was slightly leaned forward so it was difficult to ascertain her expression, but one could feel it.

He had pulled away. _He pulled away!_ She was infuriated. Her thin brows knitted together in anger. He may have said it, he may have promised, but he still wanted to hide it. The feelings she wore on her sleeve, differed greatly from the ones locked in her heart, her heart which swung from rosary beads, upon a cross. The crux of silver burned with the intense anger, jealousy, and possessiveness. She debated whether or not to pull him back, but she decided it best to release his arm.

She sometimes did not know her own strength, and she knew that when she was emotionally distressed it became harder to control. Only a portion of her strength was sealed, the rest was held back by her need to fit in, to be normal. It was how she grew up. Her hair was an unnaturally bright colored when compared to her Japanese company. No one wanted her. She had been sent away by her family, her memories gone and left her an empty shell. She grew up in a private Catholic Academy. She was shunned, alienated and left to fend for herself. She became withdrawn and the nuns knew not what to do with her so began to leave the girl to her own devices.

She was a good girl, and never caused trouble or worry. She appeared to ignore the children's teasing, but no one saw the tears she cried alone in her room. No memories, no friends, no one to tell her that it would be okay. Tsukune's words to her when they first met shocked her. She was in utter disbelief, yet he never left her side. When she felt him pull away she felt a stab, one she had long forgotten, cut her heart. She was guilty, worried, paranoid... Maybe she did not show him just  _what_  it was she meant to him. Did she not?

_Of course we have to show him..._

Her true voice spoke, encouraged. She allowed his arm to slip from her grip for the time being. He had felt her release. He internally flinched at pulling away from her so suddenly. He felt terrible. How could he do that? He promised! He was just paranoid, helpless. He did not want to make the girls feel as if they were, unwanted. His experience with Mizore had drilled a state of paranoia within his heart. Were he ever to break their hearts, there would come horrid repercussions. He wanted to reach out and grab her, but as he held out his hand someone called his name.

"Aono Tsukune!" Tsukune would slump at the summons. With classes in full swing, so were the day-to-day challenges toward the young man.

Elsewhere, in the female dorms, some girls were still preparing for the day, or heading out. Kokoa was gone, even before Moka was up, and the younger sibling often took the time to wait for her sister, and watch. Yes, Kokoa was well aware of the pair's morning rituals. She would always observe, and watch as the others pushed in on their obvious, growing relationship. It was at least obvious toward, everyone, but his harem! Sometimes she would gather enough courage to join them, and sometimes she would just slip away.

Today Yukari was with the young red-head. Kokoa was actually thankful for her friend's company. Perhaps Yukari could see that she was not to her usual standard of  _cheer_ , if one could call the vampire's temperament as such, even on occasion. The ebony-haired witch had stayed the night with Kokoa. They talked, and grew a little bit closer. Even if Yukari was Kokoa's senpai, they were the closest, age-wise as they were the youngest in the group. It was like having sisters again, really. Talking with Yukari made her forget that she may be losing one again...

It broke Kokoa's heart. If she were to explain it in words, she would find herself severely lacking the necessary vocabulary needed to express an emotion, that had none. Of course it was contradicting! How could anyone explain they loved someone, simply because they grew up with them? Can one explain the feeling of being abandoned and left alone in a house you felt alienated in? Her parents were always busy, always away. Her oldest sister had left the house soon after Moka, so she did not know her as well. Kahlua had less and less time to spend with her because of her work. Kokoa was left alone in that house. She was supervised by house servants, taught by tutors, but they all feared her family's power and could not come to do anything beyond respect her. How can one make a close, connective relationship with another person when they are afraid of them, or do not understand them?

Kurumu was worried. She had not seen hide, nor hair of the yuki onna for some time. The succubus had grown close to her duet partner. They trained together and they only seemed to grow closer and have a better understanding of one another, after the incident in the snow village. Something was wrong, things did not feel right. She honestly was unable to put it into words. It was just instinct. She knew that if she talked to Mizore, she may be able to understand. The succubus honestly felt, alienated. Tsukune seemed to be avoiding her, and Moka was not acting like herself. She seemed to be jittery, and aggressive. At first she had chalked of off to her cycle, but the girls' cycles often synchronized, so that could not be it. Mizore had vanished, though later Kurumu had caught word that the yuki onna was seen going into her room late the other night. What had pushed it into a moment of paranoia was when Kokoa and Yukari had already left their rooms, together. Of course she was aware, she had to be watchful if she wanted Tsukune. Things were not normal and it left the teenager feeling rather  _alone._

Kurumu was dressed for class. She left her room after her daily rituals were complete, but it took the young woman longer than normal. She was full of worry. Was she left behind? Everyone always seemed to be moving forward, save for her. She tried hard to entice Tsukune with what she had to offer, but was it enough? The thoughts had made her drag her feet. She pulled herself down the halls, her mind creating situations that seemed ridiculous, to an outsider, but when you loved someone, you would do anything, crazy things, to get them to look at you. _I would_ _never_ _do that!_ Would be something to cross one's mind, but to say _never_ shows the ignorance carried when it comes to love. Love cannot be defined, and is an emotion as savage and brutal as hatred.

Kurumu paced out into the balconies and made her way to the second floor where she shuffled along, the morning sun already peeking over the distant sea. Soon the succubus came upon the yuki onna's door. She swallowed her fears and worries and raised her fist to gently rap on the door. Kurumu paused. The knock of her knuckle against the metal sounded off. She knocked again. The metal sounded, muted. The vibrations of the metal usually had a stronger pitch, but this was dull, as if it was... Kurumu leaned her palms on the cold, metal door, and moved to press her ear against it to listen, to see if Mizore was still, just asleep. It would not come to a surprise that her duet partner would oversleep, or sometimes not even come to class. Kurumu had begun to suspect that, perhaps, her friend only came to school to see Tsukune.

_creeee_

The door pried open, it had not even been closed. Chills run down the succubus' spine and her skin is painted with goosebumps. The metal door slid open and Kurumu was shocked, even horrified by what she saw. Mizore had a specialized room, she knew this. Most elemental youkai that lived at the academy would get special provisions so they could live a little easier. But this was not a normal extent. They had to learn to live like humans, and this was certainly not how one did it. The entire room was like the inside of a glacier. She felt as if her feet had been knocked from under her, but she stood strong.

"Mizore?" She called and stepped forward into the room. She took great care in keeping her footing. Her violet eyes caught the sign of motion in the corner. The motion was, in fact, so small, Kurumu was no sure she had even seen it. She narrowed her eyes, trying to focus on the corner. It was just off the side of the bed, at the low end of the window. Her room looked out over the small, marshy swamp that separated the boys' dorms and the girls', in a sort of natural barrier. Stalagmites and stalactites of ice had formed on the ceiling and floor. Sheets, of varying thickness, of ice painted the floors in a glittering circus of gem and crystals.

Kurumu approached the figure in the corner. The blue-haired teen bit down on her lower lip. Mizore had alienated herself in her room, her entire body covered in her own frost... tears icicles on her face. Mizore's legs were pulled to her chest. She softly rocked as not a sound escaped her throat. The ice on her cheeks would audibly crack, only for more tears to flow, and replace the stilled knives of ice, on her face. Kurumu lowered herself onto her knees. She ignored the stinging pain from the cold, but she ignored it. Her friend was in such a dire state, she needed to be by Mizore's side, and comfort her.

"Mizore, I'm here." She promised. The succubus carefully reached out her hand, slowly. She was afraid, honestly fearful that Mizore would suddenly pull away from her. That was not something she believed herself able to handle at this point. She put her hand upon Mizore's cheek.

No reaction, which was probably more frightening for the teen. Kurumu reached out.

"Mizore!" She called, a bit stronger than she had before. The yuki onna stared off. Kurumu turned her violet eyes to look toward what held strong the snow maiden's attention so unforgivingly. When the succubus turned her head, her eyes came upon the sight of Mizore's reflection. It looked, horrid. It was as if the maiden, her duet partner, had not slept a wink. And, sadly, that had perhaps been the case. "Please..." Tears came with the plea. "Look at me." Kurumu begged. "What happened?" Why? Why was everything falling apart? "Why...?" Kurumu crumpled to her knees and buried her face into the crook of Mizore's neck. "D-don't leave me alone Mizore."

Perhaps it had been the warmth of Kurumu's touch, or the strangled begging that brutally raked against her pale throat, but Mizore blinked and turned her aurora eyes to her partner, her friend. Kurumu was sobbing now. The succubus, was a succubus after all. Being alone, was not something they were capable of handling on, not only a physical, but emotional level. The succubus lay there, slumped over her friend, and begged for any sign of life. _Anything._

Mizore had froze her heart. She had hoped that maybe if she locked it in a solid cage born of her own will, than she would be unable to feel it, that pain, which came with utter  _loss_. No, she was not...lonely. She was anything but in these days, days that they have spent together. No, she froze her heart to protect it from that pain. _That_ pain, was the initial agony before a broken heart crumbled to pieces and fell, burying itself into the pit of one's stomach.

Seeing Kurumu, no feeling her, crying her heart out was enough to break her. The icy state the yuki onna had placed herself in, shattered. She fell upon her duet partner, body too exhausted to cry, to feel, to pain. The pale-skinned maid completely collapsed. Her body was cold, and limp. Kurumu had startled, and her fingers curled into the fabric of her partner's hoodie. It was stiff, the fabric of the hood. It too had frozen against her skin. Some areas had even been cut by her body's transformation. Normally Mizore would control her body so perfectly, that even in a rage she would not tear her clothing, but this was different. She had felt as if she lost a piece of herself.

Though it hurt, Mizore knew she would be okay, because Tsukune would  _never_  abandon them, even if he found his true love. Her pale cheeks raised as her lips curled back into a soft smile. Kurumu looked down on her, and felt as if she cradled a porcelain doll. Mizore could shatter at any moment, and Kurumu feared this. Mizore reached her hand up and gently cupped the succubus' cheek in her cool palm. Mizore raised her brows as the ice seemed to melt from her hair, her features and return to their pale, almost lifeless, colors.

"We should talk." Mizore spoke in her soft, even tone. Kurumu nodded and helped her friend sit up.

Kurumu shook her head. "No," She took her friend's hand. "Let's just go to class, together...please?" All Kurumu wanted right now, was to feel someone close to her heart and not feel as if the world was turning on its head, and dropping her off. Mizore nodded and stood.

The two girls walked from the room, as it slowly thawed from its dreary state. Together they walked shoulder to shoulder along the path to school. Blissful, they no longer feel that strange alienation that choked their hearts but moments ago. So was the life of a life, still growing and still learning, just how to live.

 


	12. Reminder of my Love

He wanted to reach out and grab her, but as he held out his hand someone called his name.

"Aono Tsukune!" Tsukune would slump at the summons. With classes in full swing, so were the day-to-day challenges toward the young man. Tsukune turned to face this new challenge.

  
  


He was a bit distressed by the way Moka stood to the side. Her head was still down with her pink tresses rained down over her features. Tsukune's confidence wavered as he stepped forward. His body called for her as he strode forward. The vampire winced at the feeling of the pull. It hurt her, ached. She wanted to answer to it, but if she did, here, well the very thought made her blush. Her heart pounded in her chest. She tightened the grip she had over the handle of her bag, to the point of her pale knuckles whitening further, and felt her insides churn. He called to her! She could feel the kiss of his attention, but no to give such things publicly were brazen and might embarrass Tsukune's human nature.

  
  


The young man that approached looked quite young, perhaps a first year. Many new students had come this semester learning of how many weaker youkai were no longer being bullied thanks to stronger youkai being showed their place by, what many called, a _righteous_ _vampire._ But vampire, were anything but righteous, were they not? Moka was well aware that her kind were despised, hated, and above all, feared. The vampire raised a shining emerald orb to her lover, glaring.

  
  


Tsukune had approached the young man. He looked rather short, at least when compared to the young man. The challenger's hair was a luxurious black and bound back in a braid which danced behind him like a tail, whenever he walked. He wore a white changshang and black slippers.

  
  


“Ni hao!” The boy brightly greeted with an extended arm, while his left had was settled at his chest. “Aono Tsukune! I am Wong Fong-Fong and I have come to offer you a chance to become part of my family in a long lasting and beneficial partnership!” The boy's accent was clear he was Chinese. His eyes squinted up in cheer as the words left his mouth.

  
  


Tsukune jumped back in horror. W-what?! A marriage proposal?! The human felt his skin crawl, the sudden pang of fear had erupted from his chest whe a deadly youki began to _pour_ from his lover. Tsukune's eyes heart with fear as he slowly turned. His body trembled. One could _see_ the waves of youki coming off her body; thick black forms of energy overflowed from the vampire. Oh dear, someone might die today... and Tsukune was sure it was him.

  
  


Kokoa and Yukari were changing their shoes at the school's lockers. Kokoa sighed, for what was the umpteenth time. Yukari, as understanding as she was, could no longer take it. The bake bake bat sat upon his master's shoulders and looked to her worriedly. Yukari slammed her locker closed, which easily startled the vampire from her lonely thoughts. The witch crossed her arms over her chest and sighed as she sucked her teeth in pity. The red head seemed to _bristle_ at the action. She was not to be pitied! She bore her fangs, but Yukari tilted her head.

  
  


“What's wrong Kokoa-chan, desu ka?” She would question. Kokoa blinked and leaned back when she realized how defensive she was being. She did not mean to be so on edge, but considering the situation she was personally dealing with... Well she did not want to deal with it.

  
  


Kokoa's face twisted up in pain as she bit her fangs down onto her lip. The young vampire grabbed the witch's wrist, rather hard.

  
  


“Hey! Desuu!” The raven-haired girl shrieked as Kokoa suddenly pulled her away. Kokoa led Yukari down the halls until they reached the washroom. “Kokoa-chan...?” Now Yukari was a bit worried. When they had stopped, the witch found herself staring at the vampire's back. Kokoa's arm was stretched back as she held onto the girl's wrist. The grip on the witch's wrist grew tighter. “Itai desu...”

  
  


Kokoa blinked the tears from her eyes at the unexpected response and slowly raised her head to face Yukari. The witch smiled and opened her mouth to offer her friend good cheer, but when Yukari beheld the tears in Kokoa's eyes the words died at her lips. The vampire reached out to her friend. Yukari did not back away as two hands, little bigger then her own, settled on her shoulders.

  
  


“O-onee-sama...she picked a mate.” Of course the vampire did not have to say who, was it not obvious? The red head looked up to Yukari, and in the stead of seeing a look of horror, there was a look of...perversion. Wholly unexpected the red head jumped back in a mix of surprise, horror, and well-- expectant. There was never any question when it came to Yukari's views on Tsukune and Moka as a couple, but that face was too much!

  
  


After a good smack across the face, Yukari wiped the drool from her mouth and took a serious look at the situation. After a moment of contemplation and deep thought the witch looked up to Kokoa. The vampire still had her hands on the girl's shoulders, quite hopeful she would come up with a solution. She could see nothing wrong!

  
  


“I'm going to go ask if I can join desu!” Yukari moved to turn, but was tackled to the ground by Kokoa. Yukari was sent to the ground and groaned as she felt the sting of floor hitting her chest.

  
  


“No!” Kokoa nearly shrieked. The witch was a bit startled by the reaction, and not a little concerned. Yuarki sat herself up, as Kokoa released her legs from that vice grip. The younger vampire sat back on her legs, and Yuarki sat seiza as she shuffled around to face her.

  
  


“Kokoa-chan?” something else had to have been bothering her. Kokoa shook her head and squeezed her emerald eyes closed. Koumori squeaked and fluffed his fuzzy body. His eyes downturned as those tiny brows furrowed in pity for his mistress' situation.

  
  


“I-I was scared, angry...” The vampire buried her face into her palms to try and hide her shame, her tears. Yukari furrowed her brows worriedly. The small witch pushed herself forward as she held her seiza position. Tiny hands would pull her forward until she was unbearably close to the vampire.

  
  


“Kokoa-chan...what happened desu ka?” Yukari reached out and gently took Kokoa's hands into her own. Now Kokoa had no where else to hide and stared into her lap, pained by her actions. Yukari was very worried now for this was not Kokoa! This was not her beloved Mokacon ally! She was hurting, she had done _something_ to threaten their obsession....

  
  


Tears escaped Kokoa's eyes and fell onto her pleated skirt. She felt unable to escape the weak grip of her witch friend. She was trapped by her own guilt. She acted without thinking and understanding. Her chest was heavy, not from the pain of losing another sister, because she had one, and just never realized until she almost hurt her... Moka could have died. From such a fall even a vampire would have been severely maimed or injured. If not for Tsukune, who could have died even easier.... He wasn't a bad person, and seemed to understand her kind, youkai kind, in a way no other human ever has.

  
  


“I-I...” Kokoa bitterly choked out. “I was scared, Yukari. I didn't want to be left alone!” Yukari was an understanding person, at least she thought herself to be. Seeing her friend in such turmoil was rather saddening. The witch gently hushed the vampire and brushed her hand through those cinnamon locks. This really was neither the place, nor time, but her friend seemed in need. Damn those who wanted to whisper about them!

  
  


“Shh, it's okay desu, tell Yukari where it hurts, so she may kiss it better.” It was hard to tell if that was sincere (in a perverse manner) or sarcastic, but Kokoa needed to tell _someone_ and Yukari was the only one that was listening and did not have such a narrow-minded sense for Tsukune and could see her sister part of that equation as well...

  
  


Kokoa rubbed her eyes and slowly sat herself up. People walked by, whispering of the two girls knelt on the floor by the washroom. The vampire took a deep breath and nodded.

  
  


“I called otousama. I told on onee-sama.” Now that did not sound so bad, her father was probably far away, and likely very angry his daughter had a boyfriend he had never met! But Yuakri knew better. She understood how a vampire thought, after all you don't fall in love with one without understanding the basic dangers you bring upon yourself.

  
  


Vampires were xenophobic by their very nature, even werewolves, who were a high class of youkai, were considered on the level of goblins and trolls: mere servants. The witch paled at the thought. Vampires were allowed lovers, so long as they did not mate, or otherwise have offspring with them. Though those beliefs were outdated, the fear in which Kokoa brought up this subject with obviously would bring raise to worry. Claiming a mate was equivalent to marriage in a human's society. Though Tsukune was still, somewhat, considered a human, he lived among youkai and was part of their world. All, if any, beliefs the boy once held would have likely been replaced or rewritten if he had made a decision. If Kokoa and Moka were that strong, and their older sister Kahlua was even stronger: their father was likely an akuma in battle!

  
  


“Are you insane desu ka?!” Yukari shrieked and shook Kokoa until the poor vampire was rattled. Koumori ended up tossed off his mistress' shoulder and onto the floor at their knees. His body had fluffed up mid fall as a soft squeak escaped his mouth when he rolled onto his back. The tiny bat blinked. His wings were folded against his chest as he turned his beady eyes upward to the girls.

  
  


“I-I-I was scared!” Kokoa submitted. How could one not fear the darkness? Her kind lived in it constantly and Moka and she somehow managed to escape it, she did not want to be dragged back in. “Go-gomen!! Forgive me!” At this point the vampire was ready to say anything to get the witch to release her, and luckily, Yukari did.

  
  


“This is terrible!” The witch had a look of dread on her features. Her pupils had dilated and her heart began to race. “Have you any idea the danger you put them both in desu ka?!” The witch pushed to her feet. Her school shoes clapped against the tile floor. Below she had nearly crushed the vulnerable bake-bake bat under toe. Koumori was more concerned by the fear that wretched his mistress' belly. Kokoa carefully scooped up her familiar into her hands and stood so she would meet eye to eye with the younger witch.

  
  


“I know! We have to find them and tell them the truth!” Kokoa shouted, only to have a pair of tiny hands land with a _smack_ on her shoulders. A chill burned down the young daemon's spine. The vampire had squeaked. When she turned her emerald eyes up to Yukari, a dark look boiled through her senpai's eyes. That look was more frightening then the look of _play_ in her elder sister's eyes. How Kokoa feared, yet partially missed, that gaze. It was an authoritative one, a demanding one.

  
  


“And alert everyone to the situation?” the witch's face was distorted into a look of dread. “Have you any idea what that boob mounter and ice woman would do to not only Tsukune-san, but Moka-san desu ka?” In fact, Kokoa did not, and had not even thought about it until now. A look of enlightenment graced the vampire's features.

  
  


“Oh no!” Kokoa blurted out. No matter what they did, they were going to die. It was a legitimate fear because Kokoa knew her father and Yukari understood vampire behaviors well. Vampires were emotional creatures. As much as it seemed they were heartless beasts, they were extremely possessive when it came to mates, lovers, and family.

  
  


Sires, or Vampire House Lords, were particularly possessive when it came to their daughters because they believed, without a shadow of a doubt, their precious blood, which could produce newborn life, was a commodity and valuable force never to be tossed away or squandered. Daughters were often spoilt and protected to the death by their sires. Sires have been known to go to any length to protect a daughter, as a mother would kill to protect her own young.

  
  


Moka _snapped._ She had enough! She would not let another try and push themselves on her Tsukune! He was so scared! Little was she aware as she snarled out her unadulterated rage, that it was _she_ that scared her mate to the brink of soiling himself. Her true self had shouted, and was screaming, but luckily her outer self kept calm, at least as calm as one would be when they sought to take what was _rightfully_ _ **thiers.**_ Tsukune, and the young kouhai, backed away, but in the blink of an eye, Akashiya Moka crossed to stand between them.

  
  


A deadly grip wrapped itself around the human's bicep. The pink-haired demon turned to the black-haired one. He was trembling. He had done nothing to offend, had he? This was one of Aono's harem women, if he recalled from the data he had gathered.

  
  


“Please stay calm!” The Wong boy called out as he held up his hands defensively. “I mean not to offend! You are one of his many females, are you not? I have come to make peace--” But Wong would wish he had never spoken such things in the face of adversity.

  
  


Moka pulled her thick lips back over her fangs and let out a hiss as she flared that fierce power she was well known for. Even as it currently stood, sealed, it seemed more powerful then it should.

  
  


“Aono Tsukune is mine!! And no one else's!” Moka shouted out, and did well to turn heads of students that passed by. The usual stares and waves of envy that beat against Tsukune's back on a daily basis could not be penetrated by the unbridled rage of a woman scorn by harsh words against her vert heart. She turned around and pulled Tsukune into a hug. He tried to protest, the gazes and students would certainly spread the wrong kind of rumors. This was not how he wanted anyone to find out, but it was too late. He had buried himself into this hole and his slope was far too steep to climb out. He was now the ant trapped in the antlion's den.

  
  


Emerald eyes gazed up into the chocolate orbs of her lover, her...mate? That was the question which swam in those deep pools, which glittered with untold love and affection for the young human. Tsukune's heart beat violently in his chest. The fear had subsided, but the close proximity of Moka made him hyperaware of, not her body, but the feelings which emanated from it. He groaned, unable to look away. He was pulled in to her love, her hurt, her need. Tsukune lost, and gave into his lover.

  
  


Tsukune lowered himself so he could slip his arms around her form. Something inside of him did not allow him to deny her anything. He brushed his nose against her hair. Her scent burned his chest with delight.

  
  


Yes, was his answer. Yes they were mates, though he did not have a full understanding as to just _what_ a mate was for a youkai, but for Moka he'd be anything she wished, if it made her happy and made his heart feel so full, as if it belonged. She hummed out softly.

  
  


“Tsukune.” Moka murmured as she lowered her gaze, so he would be more inclined to choose on his own, and brushed her cheek against his chest. “I...don't want to go to class.” She whispered, not suggestively, but longingly. She wanted to be with him, and just him. She wanted no others to interfere. She wanted to smell his scent, hear his heart, and feel his soul.

  
  


Tsukune nodded and looked up to Wong apologetically. “I'm sorry Wong-san, I don't mean to disappoint, but Moka is my one and only.” At Tsukune's words Moka's inner heart swelled, but she still stewed in the anger that had boiled over.

  
  


Tsukune was not confident of his place in her heart, and she would show him, as many times as it takes. Wong bowed, promising he would meet Tsukune again when his mate was in a better state of mind. Wong's title for her made the vampire feel even more apart of Tsukune because an outsider had accepted it so easily, no one would ever be as accepting, she knew this, but the longer she avoided it the deeper the wound would be...

  
  


Tsukune led Moka back to her room. She held him the entire way and drew eyes of envious male and female students alike. It filled the vampire with pride, and by this point, Tsukune as well. He was lost in her scent, and emotions as they painted and rolled onto his form from her physical contact, which was constant on their walk up to her room. Instead of leaving her at her room, the vampire led him inside. It was not an invitation he could rescind. Tsukune was led by his tie, his bag abandoned at the door. Moka walked backwards into her room, which she felt she no longer knew as all her attention was spent on her lover, mate, even though they had been so for such a short time.

  
  


Their lips met in a sensuous embrace. The heat that built between the walk to class, and the walk back was volatile. The vampire allowed her thin fingers peel back his blazer and used it to pin his arms down while she undid his shirt; her fingers expertly removed each button from its snug hole. Their lips never parted. Tsukune slipped his jacket off and moved his hands to undo Moka's buttons. His hand would brush against the silver rosary that hung from his mate's neck. Moka gasped out, which forced their lips to be parted. Had she felt that? Tsukune certainly felt something for the Rosary was so hot it nearly burned his hand.

“Off--” Moka's voice gasped out and pushed closer to Tsukune when he tried to move back. She reached up and tugged against the Rosary which seemed to burn in her hand. “Please.” Her chest would press to his and she would lock her true heart between them. “Take it off.” She begged. Tsukune lowered his head to press against her face and dotted her cheeks when gentle kisses. He wrapped his hand around the Rosary and pulled.

  
  


It was instantaneous, her transformation. The room filled with her youki and Tsukune felt his chest filled with—pain. The silver-haired beauty, who had captured his heart and soul, now captured his breath when she kicked it out of him. The vampire sent a straight kick into her lover's chest, which sent him a good distance back. The human tried to stay upright, but the air had been kicked right out of his lungs, ever so literally. The back of his legs hit Moka's bed and he found himself staring at her ceiling, at least for a moment. Before he could focus and inhale a full lung's worth of oxygen again, he found himself covered by a curtain of silver.

  
  


The vampire slowly crawled her form over him, and it was quite difficult to pay attention to her face as the top few buttons of her shirt were undone. Tsukune grunted softly when he felt the vampire push his legs apart and settled herself, on her knees, there. Her hands sat at either side of his head and her skirt fluttered dangerously over his pants. Tsukune swallowed, feeling his chest tighten, elsewhere negligible at this point. Moka hovered over his form. Her chest softly heaved against the light pants that escaped her small, open mouth. Tsukune moved his arms a bit. He slowly moved them to reach up and touch her, anywhere. Right now he just wanted to feel her, taste her on all his sensory perceptions. His left hand settled under her skirt on her thigh, while the other brushed along her arm.

The vampire felt a shiver run down her spine, but did her best not to show it, because she already knew her place in Tsukune's heart, it seemed he needed a reminder. The vampire lowered her body so her chest would press to his. She sighed when she felt his warm hand squeeze the flesh of her leg. It was her spot, well any female vampire would assure you the fastest way to her heart was to praise her legs, for a kiss to them was eternal devotion, and caressing them was eternal love. He loved her did he? She opened her mouth and tasted his nape with the tip of her tongue. She felt him shiver. Payback only tastes sweet on the skin of her lover. She would continue to draw along his neck with her small, pink muscle only for her fangs to join in on the fun and nibbled along his neck. The couple continued to undress one another, if only to feel more skin touch and heat build. They held each other, felt their skin touch, though they did nothing else but lay in each other's embrace and savored their mutual love, existence and promise to one another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by GrrDraxin


	13. A Time to Get Away

Tsukune lay in Moka's embrace. His heart felt light but his spirit felt heavy. Moments before it was as if he could not be parted from her, but now he was content. Was he becoming obsessed? Had his feelings of love become so saturated through his constant denial that he could no longer stand being parted from her? It was difficult to understand one's own emotions.

 

He was still a growing, learning member of this world and his wish to become a proper adult was often held back by his childish need to question and understand everything. Adults simply _knew_ and went along with what was best, but was it always best? Was it alright to simply accept these feelings and not muse upon their origins? His heart could easily accept this love, but his logical mind could not fathom the depth of what he had done.

 

There was no doubt in his mind that he loved Moka with every fiber of his being, but many things did not add up, could not. For a long time he felt as if his love was unrequited. No, that could not be the case because he did not understand it as love! This was the feeling he had only come into contact with. It was a strong like, a powerful affection. These were the ways he tried to describe it, but it was only because of their closeness that night was he able to confess to, not only Moka, but his own heart that this was what love felt like. Love was an emotion too complicated to delve into so, instead, his mind sought to trace along the edges of his reasons.

 

Did he love her for the right reasons? Was it because she was beautiful at times, at other times cute? Was he so superficial? Was it wrong to admire beauty? He also loved her for being Moka. There was no one way to describe her personality, regardless which he choose to explain. When she was happy, so was he. When she felt sadness and loneliness it was as if he was there, in the center of her pain, but most of all he wanted to know the feelings she did not show him. There was a part of Moka unseen to him, that he hoped, one day, she would turn to him with.

 

Did she feel the same? Lying here with her upon his chest, he solemnly wondered if she felt the same. She was not human. He was not so ignorant as to his own Japanese history. Youkai have always been alive in their ancient history, but it seemed as Modern times gave way to nature and the spiritual the idea of monsters and boogiemen faded into the pages of history as did the faces of Samurai and Poets. All that was left of this history were words, questionable at best, but what could be counted on were the feelings left behind. The emotions of those that suffered or had joy carried through the ages.

 

So the tales about human and youkai facing hardships together were also true? Were there no happy endings?

 

He did not want to think about it. The male sighed and pulled the vampire flush against his body. The fact that her bare flesh touched against his own no longer concerned him. He only wanted to hold her. This was his proof it was not some adolescent dream induced by hormones. It was not lust, nor was it perversion. It was his love for Moka.

 

The vampire lay deep in her dream world, her true heart sealed by the Rosary that once again hung from the black collar around her neck. Shallow breathes were proof of her slumber and the warmth evidence of Tsukune's closeness. She was selfish and well aware of it, but her physical and mental need for him was like a drug. She was _truly_ addicted to Tsukune. When he was not around she felt vulnerable, trapped in the wide, open world. The memories of the past she could reach were harsh and full of repressed emotions.

 

For so long she had wanted to simply be with others. Constant isolation dug deep, emotional scars that would not be easy to repair, such was evident with the way she coveted the boy as if he were an object. To her, in all honesty, he was not so much an object, but a belonging. He belonged to her. The moment she met him it was like being reborn. The pure emotion that flowed from him broke something inside of her, something that had been sealed away for years. After that she could hear the voice that she could only hear in the deepest corner of her consciousness.

 

He was her _drug_ , her only means of surviving this oppressing world and the cold instinct that drove her into the darkness. She loved Tsukune, she needed him and the very thought of losing him sent her heart spiraling into a fit of undue depression. It was like pondering your own death: where do we go after? What will become of your body and soul? Even if you are sure where you go and what will become of the physical and metaphysical you, you do not want to abandon the life you had struggled so hard to survive.

 

She would live forever, but living just a day from his side was torment. The last time she had been parted from him was their first school vacation. She had no place to go. Where could she go? Her family had abandoned her and sent her to a Boarding House. She only came to the Academy because it had been in the best interest of the head priest of the school who seemed to have knowledge of her less-than-human heritage.

 

It was a hard and confusing life where, everyday, she was led on against her own power. She wanted, more than anything, to be free and have the power to chose her own fate. Adults constantly led her on. They told her it would be okay, but it never was. They told her that as long as she listened and did as she was told, she would feel fulfillment, but never did she feel anything beyond the empty pit of her loneliness. It was like being the frog trapped at the bottom of the well. Looking up to the sky and always dreaming of flying when she could barely jump. Tsukune made her feel as if she could fly.

 

If being an adult meant living to mislead those around you: she never wanted to become one. No, she wanted to become an adult, but with Tsukune and on her own terms. She wanted to be an honest person, but most importantly she wanted to be by his side, forever. Without him she was sure her heart would break.

 

The vampire felt her body stir from its sleep, still wrapped in his warm embrace. Her eyes peeled open, revealing her emerald orbs to the world, which was bathed in a sparkling light. It was the breaking of the day, barely minutes passed six in the morning. The curtains that hung in the young woman's window fluttered against the light breeze that caressed them like the fingertips of her precious Tsukune brushed against her bare back as he held her. She wanted to wake every morning like this with him.

 

Tsukune felt the weight of Moka's body shifting against his body, which caused him to groan softly in his state of half sleep. He looked over to her as his copper eyes revealed themselves from behind his heavy lids. Emerald met with copper as the lovers looked deeply into each others eyes. Tsukune reached out his free hand and cupped the teen's face in a loving manner. It was no dream. He was really here with her... the dull pain in his neck told him so. This was, she had said, was proof that he was hers, but how was it different from _that time?_

 

He was not afraid of living his life by her side, or the trouble that may come because she was a youkai or he was a human. What scared him most was losing his humanity for good. He had fought so hard to and wore his badge of pride on his right arm. He never wanted to see Moka cry like that ever again, so he would do everything in his power to keep his humanity so he could stay by her side like this.

 

His eyes finally tore from hers. He glanced up toward the small clock that sat on her nightstand. They needed to get up, but when Tsukune made motion to sit up he felt Moka's hand lay upon his own, which still sat on her cheek. He turned his eyes back into those infinite pools that always found a away to pin his heart against the wall of his rib cage. He parted his lips, allowing a shuddering exhale to escape. He did not know what to say, nor had he any clue as to what she wanted, but when she pushed to snuggle into his chest her protests became loud and clear. She did not wish to part from him. Not today, not ever.

 

How selfish, but he could never deny her anything. The young man wrapped his arms around the body of his lover and curled against her form. Limbs and flesh curled together in fold of warm affection. Moka gladly accepted his love, her face burying itself into the crook of his neck. The woman was so content that she found no need to press her pristine fangs into the freshly healed flesh of her lover. No need.

 

On Campus everything was in an uproar. The campus succubus was anything but silent about the missing couple. She was far from rampaging, but her heart would not settle. Mizore had seen them together, but the illusionist had convinced herself it was but a trick of the mind! Her icy comrade was seeing things, Kurumu would lie to herself. She searched everywhere for Moka and Tsukune, but no one had seen the couple since the outburst yesterday.

 

Rumor of a transfer student from China had confronted Moka and forced Tsukune to confess to protect her innocence, at least that was how the rumors went. Kurumu felt her world spiraling out of control. After much questioning she would find the young man. Wong FongFong. He was a first year, just transferred to campus the day before. The boy was found in the cafeteria enjoying a bowl of ramen.

 

“Ah the finer pleasures of Japanese Cuisine do not differ greatly from home!” His bright voice carried across the indoor section of cafeteria. He was not difficult to spot. He did not wear a normal uniform, supposedly excused because of religious observance.

 

“Wong FongFong?” Kurumu called curiously as she approached the young man. He seemed to be wearing Chinese robes, and if not for the adamant assurance from her pride as a Succubus, she would have swore him to be a woman! There was no denying his beauty as he took a mouthful of noodles.

 

After slurping up some of his meal the young Chinese youkai looked up and waved his arm extravagantly. “Ni Hao senpai!” Kurumu blinked, but recalled the emblem worn by second years could be seen on the hem of her skirt. She slowly approached and gave a nod.

 

“I just wanted to confirm something with you.” Kurumu looked away, crossing her arms under her chest. She felt exposed, antsy. She was by herself and stood out without the others. It made her feel self conscious. It had been so long since she had been on her own it was unsettling. She had no moral support. FongFong looked up at the succubus with a bright smile. Had she forgotten how to socialize? Honestly this was simple! No it was not. She knew she risked so much by asking a seemingly simple question.

 

She glanced away before looking to the transfer student. “You saw Akashiya Moka and Aono Tsukune yesterday?” She asked. The boy seemed to brighten.

 

“Oh, yes!” He seemed quite exhilarated by the meeting. “I had heard many wonderful things about them, but actually meeting them in person was a great experience!” He seemed to be some sort of fanboy... Kurumu wondered if perhaps she had chosen incorrectly. She chuckled nervously at his excited response.

 

“Hai,” She murmured. “Well I was looking for them, have you seen them since? Noticed something – odd?” Her questions seemed so suspicious. She was really no good with being indirect. She was a creature of passion. Coming from the front was always best. “ _Tsukune_ _he._..”

 

FongFong nodded. “Yes! His mate took him away! She was quite flustered by my appearance!” Fong noted. “I may have come upon them too strongly.” he smiled as Kurumu's face twisted a bit in hurt and confusion.

 

_Mate? He is just assuming things..._

 

“My parents often say I am too forward for my own good!” He nodded and set his arms into his sleeves in a sagely, thoughtful manner. “They were quite lovey-dovey, Akashiya-san and Aono-san! They reminded me of my mother and father with the way they held each other!” The more Fong spoke, the sicker Kurumu's stomach became. “Though I have not seen them since senpai...?” He left the query hanging a moment. She had not offered her name.

 

Kurumu blinked from her stupor. “Ah, Kurono Kurumu, second year. I am part of the Newspaper Club.” the words felt almost rehearsed at this point. How long had it been since she had introduced herself to someone in school? It was a strange feeling.

 

Moka and Tsukune had not been the only ones to not come to class. Shirayuki Mizore was also absent, which had concerned her homeroom teacher. The yuki onna had been doing so well this semester. The shy snow princess was curled up in the chilly confines of her room. The sun was shunned from her sanctuary as ice blocks encompassed the entirety of the glass and curtains. The sullen maiden sat with her back to the frozen sheet of ice, glaring at the metal door of her dorm. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her stripped socks disheveled against her pale legs.

 

_Mizore?_

 

The voice called again. The snow woman wiped the frozen tears from her eyes and pulled the phone's receiver back to her ear. Her lollipop lay discarded against her desk.

 

_Sweetie are you sure?_

 

The warm voice called through the receiver. “It's best.” She softly responded to her mother, who was on the other line. “I did good. I experienced a lot.” She assured. Mizore turned her aurora eyes to the picture frame that sat on her desk, by her lollipop. It was a silver picture frame with a small snapshot of the Newspaper Club. Mizore was crouched down behind Tsukune, peaking out from behind his legs. “I don't regret anything. I did my best.” She smiled softly.

 

She listened to her mother spout threats and vow revenge, but Mizore shook her head. “It was different this time, hahau-e.” Mizore assured. Her mother paused, curious. “Because he accepted me, for who I was.” Perhaps that was all she needed, or ever wanted: a fair chance.

 

She had been rejected so many years ago by a boy she liked, but it was not because she was an ugly girl, or very clingy. He was scared of her for being a youkai. Tsukune … he was not afraid of her, even after she nearly killed him and Moka. Perhaps there was hope with someone else.

 

“I'll tell them good bye tomorrow.” By than the yuki onna hoped her duet partner would calm. Ever since Kurumu learned the truth, since she told her yesterday, her precious partner had been in denial. Kurumu was always a person of passion, who wore her heart on her sleeve. She would never be as fiery as her comrade when it came to aspects of the heart. It was simply not her inborn nature, but the snow maiden believed she could at least _say_ it before she left.

 

There was nothing here for her anymore. Yuki onna had a limited time to find someone. She was not running away. She would come back and find them one day. She had a responsibility to her people. It was a responsibility she believed she could now burden with the love and kindness shown to her by her precious friends.

 

A few hours passed, but they felt as if they were dragging. Kokoa was terrified. She had sentenced Tsukune to a cruel fate. The young vampire was taken by Yukari to see Ruby. The elder witch was the only other person they could turn to. Ruby did not show the pain, no. The masochist could hide such agony well and turn it into fuel for happiness. She put aside her personal, selfish wants.

 

“This is terrible.” The older witch said as she sat in her room with the two, younger youkai. “I have never seen such things directly, but I am aware that vampire sires are quite reckless.” Though it bothered Ruby. “I have not seen the Shuzen name on any of Moka's records.” Ruby noted.

 

Kokoa shook her head. “Onee-sama has her mother's name.” The young vampire balled her fists against her tights, wrinkling her skirt. Truth be told she knew little to nothing about it herself. “She left the house a long time ago, we were still young. She went to live with her mother in the human world.” That was what she was told, but she refused to believe it was something so – simple. Something nagged her for many years thereafter.

 

She felt as if it was her sworn duty to unseal her sister and protect her. Yes she selfishly wanted her onee-sama back, but there was always that feeling in the back of her mind that the grown-ups around her were always lying to her. They treated her as if she was some simpleton.

 

“I'm begging you...” Kokoa lowered her head. “There will be no stopping father. If he … bothers leaving work for something like this--” Kokoa had her doubts. Moka was sent away after all. “Tsukune's life is in danger.” Her sister loved him.

 

She would never understand it, but her sister was her old self around Tsukune. She used to smile and laugh when they were little. They had fun, but since she had been sealed it was as if her onee-sama _died._ It was a terrible realization that only came with maturity. Kokoa bowed deeply. Ruby was the only person that could save her sister from her selfish stupidity. Kokoa only wanted what was best for Moka, because when Moka smiled, it made her happy too.

 

“Please, Ruby-san!” Yukari would not abandon her friend. She bowed her head as well, even if she had nothing to do with this disaster, for once. Kokoa made a mistake, but she should not be condemned to such an embarrassing position because of it. Ruby stood and nodded.

 

“I think I know what to do. You girls go to your club. I will have to make a few calls and find a few files.” The older woman assured. She owed Tsukune her life, so in return she would save his.

 

Vampire sires were unreasonable creatures, but what worried her more was that he was growing close to Moka. Tsukune was a human and carries inside his body a Ghoul that was barely tamed by the seal on his right arm. This was a cocktail for disaster. They were young, foolish and would be unable to see passed their pure romance. The true danger lie within their innocence. Youkai and Human could not be together because it always led to tragedy. Even though this was what they strived for in the school: a unified world, some things simply could not be. She did not want to see Tsukune hurt.

 

Though reluctant Kokoa and Yukari went to club, hopefully their worries would fade and her father would do nothing. He had ever done anything before. He had been the one to let Moka leave the mansion. He had abandoned her and left her lonely. Kokoa had always tried to bring that smile back to Moka's face. Being sealed like that it was as if it was no longer her sister. It was not her sister... She had changed so much, even now. Perhaps she would have to learn to accept these new ways about her sibling? It would be hard, because by doing so Kokoa would have to let Moka go, and the young vampire did not believe herself strong enough.

 

It was now the evening and things did not seem to get any better. When Kurumu arrived at the dorms she would look to up the apartment complex that served as the dorms. She debated on climbing to the third floor where Moka's room lay. But what would she do when she got there? Confront her? The very thought made her chest tighten. The succubus looked to the ground and placed her hand against the center of her chest. She felt tears stinging at the edges of her eyes. She was not strong enough, not yet.

 

With her resolve wavering the succubus raced toward her room. In the distance Wong FongFong watched as the succubus looked toward the rooms on the upper floors. He squinted his eyes in delight and rubbed at his chin most curiously. With a cheerful laugh the boy bounded off toward the male's dorm. He just witnessed something interesting~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with White Mask, Yasagure's requester has vanished.
> 
> Beta'd by GrrDraxin


	14. Nightmares within Reality

Tsukune felt alienated from his friends. He confessed the truth to everything at lunch. It could not be helped. The new student, FongFong, had opened his mouth and prattled on until the weight of guilt crushed Tsukune's resolve. He was happy Mizore was talking to him, but he was burdened with the fearful guilt that Kurumu had isolated herself from them because she had learned from a second-hand source. It was not right. Moka sat beside Tsukune's right in the outdoor cafeteria. It was warm so they took advantage of their usual spot. Mizore sat across from them with her arms crossed on the table and her head resting. The snow faerie admitted she was exhausted from spending the night sorting her feelings with Kurumu. Perhaps it was his own cowardice that had brought this down on everyone?

 

He looked up toward Kokoa and Yukari who seemed to be getting along as usual, but the young witch, who was usually a busybody when it came to the personal affairs of Moka and himself, was steeped in conversation with Moka's younger sister. After their altercation on the roof there was no way Kokoa would forgive him. He had thrown himself in the middle of a sister's quarrel. All he ever wanted to do was get along with Kokoa and it felt that now he has committed himself to a relationship with Moka he lost all chance to grow closer to her.

 

Tsukune was that kind of person. He was a _kind_ person. He was a typical Japanese man: he was full of hospitality and warmth and was driven to get along with members of his sworn community. Tsukune had lived with youkai so long he has grown used to day by day occurrences and has even gotten handy in a scuffle, but even still he wanted to be part of this community where his friends lived. They were the only ones he knew to be so concerned for him. His friends in middle school abandoned him, and as were their right. His grades pulled him far from their standing. He had always thought he could get by as long as he passed, but in hindsight doing your best should have been his goal all along.

 

When he recalled these memories he understood why he never tried. He had nothing to fight for. He was trained toward he idea he would become a salaryman like his father, like grandfather before him, and so on. His family were middle class and have been so for generations. They were never extremely wealthy, nor extremely poor, but they were always knitted into the community they lived in. This trait that was very much an Aono trait drove him to befriend everyone. There was no reason to judge a person before you knew them. This idealism was quite far from the modern Japanese view of total conformity. He was born an odd-man out.

 

“Tsukune-san?” The voice of the new member of their group called out with concern. Wong FongFong said he came from China in search of Tsukune. Rumors of his deeds in the youkai world had traveled across the seas and admitted great admiration.

 

It was this boy that had caused the trouble. Tsukune found his new kouhai very troublesome, but he could not stay mad at him. Fong had profusely apologized for the misunderstanding he caused Moka to have, but the wording could have been better. Tsukune suspects it is his strange manner of speaking Japanese. His accent is obvious in his speech, but even more so in the way he words things. It was only a matter of time before the fellow cause another misunderstanding. Tsukune looked up. His shoulders felt heavy and barely stood able to hold up his arms as his chopsticks haphazardly lay splayed over his fingers just tapping at his bowl of ramen.

 

Moka did not look up. She continued to eat as if nothing was of her concern, but her defensiveness was driven by the guilt she had. After being able to stay with Tsukune she seems to have calmed down. After her mind was clear it was obvious she had not wanted to hurt her friends any more than Tsukune. The vampire was guiltily aware of the missing presence. Kurumu's boisterous and amorous affections usually what were brought the group's spirits back into place, but it was her absence that now caused the listless behavior that previously lay unseen by their fellow students. She felt like crying. Her emotions were spinning beneath the weight on her chest. The rosary burned. The Moka that sat outside the mirror could feel the pangs of sorrow from her true heart. Even if she did not feel guilt for loving Tsukune and professing as she did, she had felt like a true monster to let her best friend discover in such a manner.

 

Vampire were creatures driven by two social habits: to seek seclusion, or gather in a coven. Unlike what history claims, the word coven does not exclusively describe a witch's gathering, but instead a gathering in the most generalized sense. Moka was always someone who feared loneliness. Before her heart was sealed she always sought ways to get along with her sisters. They were spoiled girls and often fought over this and that. Tantrums were common, but Moka always looked for a way for them to get along afterwards. When she had to leave she felt a part of herself truly die. When she woke up from her seal her heart realized the pain of being with others. She knew the pain was something she would have to deal with one day, but right now she wanted to be selfish and keep her new family close and together for as long as kami would permit.

 

Fong raised his hand and patted Tsukune's back. “The worry you carry for your friend is admirable, but my friend perhaps we can help each other resolve the problems at hand!” Fong's offer intrigued the desperate boy. He wanted nothing more than his friends to be together again. Fong smiled and stood. He placed his slippered foot on the table's edge and held himself with his chest puffed out. From such an angle the young boy looked pretty. His head was held high and his smooth skin shimmered in the afternoon sun. “I propose Tsukune-san become part of my family! This way I will earn myself a proper aniki and your comrades and lover will nary have to fear the burden of losing claim to one another!” His speech was strange and made things difficult to understand. Tsukune laughed nervously and brushed the back of his head.

 

“I am sorry Fong-kun,” Tsukune's words were spoken with an apologetic tone. His head bowed slightly as his hand brushed against the back of his head. Fong was energetic, he would give him that, but if he slowed down with his speech he would be a heckuva lot easier to understand. “W-what do you mean family?” The way he spoke it was as if he was part of the Yakuza, or some sort of prince seeking followers. It was embarrassing the way he spoke of things with blunt casualness as well. _Lover._ Though Tsukune had accepted this he was unable to say such things out loud. He was still a respectable Japanese boy.

 

The way Fong talked caused Kokoa and Moka to look up. He _**did**_ speak as if he was in the Yakuza. Yukari glanced up from the notebook Kokoa and her were writing in. What had caused Kokoa to get distracted? The pair had been working hard trying to quietly resolve the case of Tsukune;s likelihood of being targeted by the vampire's father. They were writing a letter trying to resolve the situation. The was expressing Kokoa's fault in the previously claimed situation. In short it was a letter claiming the letter previous but a fabrication of the clingy girl's hyperactive imagination. It was not a stretch. Yukari scolded Kokoa that she often saw things in a manner which they were not truly seen. The red head often blew things out of proportion when it came to her sister, and who could blame her? Not only was Moka her rival, but someone she looked up to. Kokoa could not admit she had betrayed Moka. She had to fix it.

 

“What the heck are you talking about?” Kokoa demanded of the Chinese youkai. They were unsure just what sort of youkai he was. He seemed far too cheerful and pleasant. It was not saying all youkai were broody and gloomy, but in terms of hierarchy Tsukune had a reputation as well as Moka. After Kuyou's defeat all manner of rumors spread of the boy. Kokoa was not sure about most of them, but she has seen Tsukune in combat once or twice. He was impressive, for a human. “Honestly, no body knows you, just go away!” Kokoa was irritated more than usual. It was hard enough she never really got along with others, but it was at the point where she no longer bothered. She found that, beyond her sister's friends, the students here really only cared about power and having strong companions so they did not appear as weak as they were. This boy was likely the same as them!

 

Tsukune flinched at Kokoa's exclamation. She seemed very angry today. He felt guilt for everyone's state of tension. “N-now I'm sure Fong-kun could better explain what he means... right?” Tsukune tried to play peacemaker, but he knows his Japanese history and what happens to peacemakers, but he risked it. “Please sit down...” Tsukune begged in a hushed whisper. Everyone was staring. Fong did as his aniki said and put a cheerful smile on his bright face. He motioned his chopsticks as that braid danced gracefully with every motion.

 

“As you say Tsukune-san, but please take serious thought toward my request!” They motioned for him to lower his voice, even Mizore who seemed to be napping on the bench seat now, trying to keep cool in the sun. Fong looked around. Eyes were all on them. The boy understood. Discreet! A submission of one's request should be done with the upmost discretion possible! “This one wishes for you to become part of my family, as I spoke, the Wong are a very influential group in Hong Kong and it would do me honor that you become our brother!” He kept his voice down and leaned in. “You are an individual with not only strong gossip, but to behold such a humble nature is humiliating to the eldest Wong son! I should be upon my knees, struck by such …!” Before Fong could finish he was stopped.

 

“F-Fong-kun, that is all well and good but it all seems so sudden.” Tsukune tried to calm the boy. The way Fong was wording things was embarrassing, and the boy grew overly excited the more he spoke, so his words gradually became louder. “Right now I am dealing with a number of changes, and this is a bit too much.” he tried to explain it without the use of too many words. It would be insensitive of him with Mizore laying there, obviously sulking.

 

“Ah!” Kokoa shrieked suddenly which caused the heads at the table, sans Mizore, to turn and face the figure. Yukari had pinched Kokoa's thigh to get her attention. Kokoa laughed nervously, no one having noticed the act that caused her to react so suddenly. “Ah..ah!” The vampire tried to hide her shout with a more surprise sounding expression. “I remember, Yukari and me have something t-to do?” She wondered of the excuse was the correct one. Yukari gave a discreet, vivid, thumbs up. “Excuse us!” Yukari waved her hand and giggled.

 

“Later Tsukune-san, Moka-san. Congratulations by the way! Mizore-san....?” Of course Yukari was not a cold hearted beast to the snow faerie. They were not mortal enemies, rival-friends! Mizore waved her hand. She seemed well off sulking. The witch chirped cutely and rushed off with Kokoa after she collected her books, though one thinner one from her pile slipped out from behind her.

 

“Ah, Yukar-ch!!” But before Tsukune could call out to her the pair seemed to push into a run and head off. Fong stood and walked around the table. He picked up the book and looked in the direction the girls ran off to. It seemed they were heading back to campus. The Chinese student seemed stumped by their rush.

 

“Ah, here you go Tsukune-san!” He said brightly as he walked toward his self-proclaimed aniki and handed off the book. Tsukune sighed. Even though Fong did not speak it out loud, Tsukune got the feeling Fong secretly said such things in his head.

 

“Thank you Fong-kun.” The young man nervously laughed as he took the notebook. It was not uncommon for Yukari to carry so many books. She was always nose-to-binder when it came to studying, and it was even less common for her to drop books everywhere. The clubroom was littered with them!

 

“It is of no consequence! I merely wish to show my worth to Tsukune-san! To become close friends, like blood is what I seek, truly!” He did not want some artificial relationship built around treachery and betrayal. Fong sought a pure relationship between men! Much of the lunchroom was staring now. Fong has spoke much of this out loud. Moka dropped her chopsticks and glared up at Fong. She was clearly flustered, her face as red as the tomato she dropped from her utensils. Mizore slowly raised her head and peered over the edge of the table. Tsukune could not hold in the stupefied look on his face.

 

“F-F-Fong-kun you don't need to word things that way!” The young man panicked and turned to Moka trying to calm her down as she had begun to shake in annoyance.

 

Her aurora eyes glanced up at Fong in question. “Are you straight?” The yuki onna questioned. Fong jumped at her accusatory tone. She smirked and rolled her lollipop into her cheek. “The way you say that it is as if you want Tsukune to become your lover.... to think Tsukune finally attracted a male.” The purple-haired snow maiden smirked sneakily.

 

“M-M-Mizore-chan!” He panicked at her instigating words. He turned to Moka and took her shoulders and tried to shake her calm, but in doing so the notebook slipped and fell on her lap, parted to the page Yukari had creased by working hard on. Moka's eyes had been shadowed over by her bangs, but her emerald eyes traced over the words curiously. She stiffened.

 

_Issa Shuzen, we regret to inform you that the previous letter indicating Moka's involvement in relations on campus is untrue. The regretful cause of ---_

 

The letter trailed off to explain Kokoa was reacting out of spite. “T-Tsukune...” She trembled and reached down to grab the notebook. She showed Tsukune its contents and he read it over. What did this mean? Moka grabbed his forearm. The terror was evident in her face. She was ratted out by Kokoa? He own sister had betrayed her and told their father the truth of her blooming relationship. No! She had just formed this bond!

 

“Moka?” Tuskune asked as Fong came about and took the notebook to check the letter.

 

“Oh dear...” Fong exhaled as he scratched at his chin. Tsukune looked up and Mizore peered over the table curiously. Moka felt her heart break into pieces. There was no way her father would allow for such a relationship. She remembered when that boy with white hair came about claiming he was a vampire. When, from his lips came the laws she was highly aware of, she felt her heart stop. Those laws existed for a reason, and even if those laws were dead, there were many older families who still believed in them. Hers was an old family.

 

Fong shook his head and clicked his tongue over his teeth. “How troubling! Moka-san, for someone to betray you in such a manner!” Even Fong could see such an act was one of a dark, greedy heart. But it could also have been an act of loneliness. “Though this is indeed a terrible thing.” Tsukune looked to Fong with confusion in his eyes. “Well Tsukune-san, it seems that the sire of Moka-san was alerted of your relationship, are you unaware of what it means to court such a fine maiden? Though I would stand surprised if you knew, you are quite brave!” Tsukune stared at Fong with a deep _huh?!_ Written on his face.

 

Fong nodded. “For you my dear Tsukune-san I will explain!” Fong held out his hand proudly. “In short it means the sire will seek you take his daughter back, it is a classic case of Romeo and Juliet!” The Chinese student assured.

 

“But they died!” Tsukune gasped out. Mizore gave a few short nods. At this point Moka was laughing softly in hysterics. It seemed this was indeed the case. “Wait, wait! Isn't there a way to fix this?!” Tsukune panicked. Moka calmed a bit and looked to Tsukune when he said this. “W-well I am not going to give Moka up!” At his words Moka blushed, even Mizore blushed at honor Tsukune carried.

 

“Fantastic Tsukune-san!” Fong's eyes practically sparkled. “Such romanticism!” He cheered. “Worry not, I, Wong FongFong, will assist you in this endeavor! I know exactly how to deal with a situation such as this!” He assured. They looked at him suspiciously. “Now, now! I told you I had connections and I will surely place them at your hands Tsukune-san, I am an ally in this path of love!” Fong was far too romantic for his own good, but he had good intentions. Tsukune could not refuse such kind hands. He was no match for daiyoukai and certainly not Moka's father.

 

Tsukune nodded. “Alright Fong.” He offered his name without honorifics to demonstrate their close friendship. Fong swooned, but set forward in his actions so they were no longer just words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by GrrDraxin
> 
> sans: without. I really had to put that in. I was going to get eaten if I didn't. You guys, sthap. Just sthap.


	15. Without You It's Unimaginable

Tsukune and Moka decided. Fong offered them a chance to be free. Moka knew her father would never allow her relationship with Tsukune. It was not because Tsukune was human, nor because he had living inside of his body a curse. It was because her father coveted the power of her blood. She did not have the same mother as her sisters. Her family's power was an ancient one. Ever since her mother had disappeared she was sealed away. Though her memory still remained fragmented she could recall being told that it was dangerous she remained unsealed. She was always different from her sisters. It left her feeling isolated.

 

It was probably why she fought so hard to make sure they all got along. The sisters were not hateful toward one another due to different blood, it was simply due to the fact that they were sisters and sisters squabble over the tiniest things. It made Moka feel insecure at times. She was a natural pacifist in the sense she would rather avoid physical complications were it possible, but being a daiyoukai that was often an impossible wish. This only twisted her deeper into a sense of emptiness and regret. She did not want to be controlled. Being in this school, her former private school as well. They were trying to keep an eye on her. All she wanted was to be free. She wanted to be with Tsukune and continue to selfishly covet these feelings in her chest. He was the only person that did not want her for her power or shun her because of it. She was sick of it. Now even her best friend shunned her because of the feelings she carried for Tsukune! It was too much!

 

Tsukune stood beside Moka as they fought to confront this last hurdle. They stood in front of Kurumu's room. It was tension that one could cut with a knife. Moka looked as if she was about to explode. Tsukune would be lying to himself as well if he was not nervous. He said such outrageous things without thinking. It was true that he was willing to do anything for Moka, even lay down his life, but he was still aware that was something she would never wish of him. What he wanted was to spend his life with her. Inside he felt a pull to her side that was indescribable. He had to do something, anything in his power. Fong had that power. His kouhai insisted that his family was well acquainted with the Shuzen family and that his grandfather could help them, but Fong warned charity was not a virtue his family guarded and that they would have to show their worth. If it meant releasing this power deep inside of him he would do it to protect Moka.

 

Right now that was not the issue at hand. If they were going to do this they needed to reconcile with Kurumu. Tsukune swallowed his courage and walked forward. He reached up and knocked on he door. When there was no answer he would knock again, only this time more heavy handed. “Kurumu?” His voice finally rang out after a long time of silence. “Kurumu, please. Come out.” Tsukune had not wished to make his voice sound so desperate, but seeing his friends in such a state was tearing him apart. He was never someone confident when it came to his relationship with other women. He had very few friends in middle school, if one could really call a classmate a true friend. These girls, they were his true friends. “Please!” Tsukune slammed both his fists against the door. Moka was shocked, taken aback by his reaction to the silence. Tsukune was in agony being abandoned. Moka could not bear seeing him like this.

 

“Please,” The vampire softly whispered. “Please Kurumu!” She shouted out as tears finally broke through the dam of her heart and spilled from the edges of her eyes. “Please look at us, with or without your resentment, but please face us and let us talk to you... let our words reach you.” Moka clasped her hands over her Rosary as the sacred seal pulsated with heat.

 

“Moka...” Tsukune forgot, he had completely forgotten they were so close. Of course she would be hurt by this too. They must have looked like a pair of fools. They stood outside her room door, begging for forgiveness they did not deserve, something they would not ask forgiveness for.

 

It felt like hours passed before the sound of shuffling could be heard. The click of the door's lock was heard being undone before the door was slowly pushed out. Moka and Tsukune stepped back. A pair of familiar mauve eyes seemed to glow against the darkness of the room as the night demon raised her head to the two, familiar figures. Tsukune and Moka reeled back at the sight, holding back a shout of surprise when their friend stepped out into the open. Kurumu was wrapped in a black bed sheet and her eyes had bags under them. She looked as if she lost weeks of sleep, even if it had only been a day or two since. Tsukune made motion to reach for Kurumu, but Moka grabbed his wrist to stop him. She felt something strange.

 

“Ah... Moka, Tsukune.” She mumbled out before she looked away as if in disgust. “Come to rub it in my face?” The succubus was a wreck. In truth if had barely been twenty-four hours since she learned the truth. “Congratulations.... is that what you want to hear from me?” When she looked up Tsukune felt a dagger slice into his heart. The love and affection he could always see in her eyes were gone. Nothing was left but an empty husk. “I have homework, if you don't mind.” She moved to close the door. Tsukune was stunned. He had no words to offer to such a cold reunion.

 

Moka pushed her hand to the door and held it to prevent it from slamming shut, but when her palm settled on the door's surface she felt there had been no strength or malice in the manner in which she threw this tantrum, but it was still uncalled for! They were there to admit their mistakes, yet the words she choose were... were exactly what Moka felt they would be. It was the cold reality of the world. You could not make everyone happy, but She had to tell her honest feelings to her best friend, face to face. “Kurumu, please listen...” It was a request. It was Moka's heartfelt attempt to make peace with the succubus before everything moved forward. Kurumu looked up into the emerald eyes of her friend.

 

In truth Kurumu did not _hate_ them. She only hated herself for not trying hard enough. She felt inadequate and downright useless to her species' namesake. She felt her insides crumbling to pieces, but for some reason she could not deny that face. Over their time spent together she felt that she got along with Moka the best, even if they fought over Tsukune. Tsukune as not some commodity, but to the succubus he was her Destined One. For her kind someone like that only came once in a lifetime, and for the unlucky ones it never came. He looked to her even though she had done those horrible, jealous things to him. She had tried to kill him. She was honestly no better than the monsters around them. She even had the audacity to yell at Moka, curse her, for hurting Tsukune when he fell to his Ghoulification. She had no right, but she was scared.

 

She was afraid she had fallen in love with such a frail creature like a human and lost it in the very same instance. For youkai time was a very different thing. To think she had spent but a breathe with Tsukune and was about to lose him. It was something she could not bear. She sighed and released her hold on the door, which allowed it to swing open. Tsukune stood back. Even as Kurumu looked up he could not face her. He had done so much to hurt her, he felt like he did not deserve her attentions. Moka took Kurumu's hands into her own. The succubus turned her head away. The night temptress could not look Moka in the eye. She had thought horrible things about her friends. She was ashamed, and even more she felt so lonely and sad. She felt like she was crumbling day by day into ash. Her heart was broken and it was killing her.

 

“Kurumu.” Moka swallowed her courage and settled it in the pit of her stomach. She had to speak her words now, clearly. “I love Tsukune and we have mated.” The words caused both the vampire and man in question to blush. Kurumu felt her soul begin to fall into an abyss, but just as she felt the darkness come upon her an indescribable warmth wrapped itself around her. It was like her mother's loving touch. Kurumu blinked her eyes open, but she could not see. Instead she could smell the kindness and love that she thought she had lost. Moka had pulled her into a hug. “I won't apologize, no, it is more like I cannot.” She pulled Kurumu from her breast. She had hugged her tightly so she could feel her words. “But I did not do it out of spite, nor to be better than you. It was just something that happened, unexpectedly. We can't take it back.” Her words drifted into a whisper. Kurumu understood. It was a moment of passion. _The_ moment of passion that bound them forever to each other, but that would mean they had been together after that. It took time for a youkai, even with a human... Her scent was on Tsukune.

 

Tsukune swallowed his fear and stepped forward. He reached out his hand slowly, but even that caused the frail-looking Kurumu to flinch. He pulled his hand back, but slowly continued forward. “Kurumu.” His words were soft, as if calling to the depths of her broken soul. He looked to Moka as if asking permission. It was a delicate situation he did not want to complicate. She gave a soft nod. Moka knew it was something Tsukune had to do or Kurumu would not listen, nor would she ever understand.

 

Tsukune gripped Kurumu's shoulders and pulled the succubus into a hug. Kurumu's eyes widened and gasped when she felt the warmth of Tsukune against her body. This was the man she loved. She was terrified. What could she do?! She knew if she hugged him back she would be unable to let go. “Kurumu, we have to go, but we did not want to leave before letting you know.” His words were soft, soothing. She felt her arms disobey her and wrap around her first love. Her face buried itself into his shoulder as the sheets fell from her head and spilled over her shoulders in a crumpled mess. “I love Moka, and she loves me. We've made our choice, but that does not mean we stopped loving you.” He paused and exhaled. “But I can't love you, how you wish me to, not that way, but I won't let these feelings I have for all of you fade.” How could he? They were his most precious friends.

 

She chuckled at the irony. Kurumu being told _let's just stay friends._ It was strange, but also relieving to hear. She was afraid of being alone and losing Tsukune made her feel as if she had lost everything. She would never get over him, nor would she ever love anyone the way she loved him, but she had lost in terms of love to Moka. Why did it turn out this way? Where had she made her mistakes? Was she ugly? Was her personality too clingy? These were things she would perhaps never get the answer to because her Tsukune was far too nice to ever say anything bad about her, and perhaps that was exactly why she could not have him, because he was too honest and kind for a demon like her who was greedy and would even plot to kill their rivals through poison and other underhanded methods, if it meant getting the upper hand. Moka was her other half, her honest half. The part of her who would tell the truth, even if it meant risking a loss. Her stubborn half. Kurumu smiled and nodded. It was okay to let go like this.

 

“Thank you...” Her voice whispered before she lost consciousness.

 

After the two put the succubus to bed they left her room and closed her dorm door behind them. Tsukune looked to Moka with worry. The vampire crossed her arms in front of her. She knew why Kurumu responded in such a way. Succubus were creatures that thrived on emotions. She closed hers off or felt like they were not being reciprocated... but it was best not to allow Tsukune to burden any more guilt. This would be something she would, alone, keep from him. It was her secret from him. Moka smiled softly. “She just needs rest, this was a lot for her.” The vampire looked away. “Youkai are very emotional.” More so than humans. Often times a youkai's very survival depended on how much a human believed in them.

 

Moka blinked when she felt the warmth of Tsukune's hand in her own. He leaned his head down so he could look her in the eyes. He felt she was not telling her everything, but he would not bring up such terrible accusations, not now. Things were already tense. “Let's go talk with Fong-kun.” It would not be easy to say good-bye to everyone, but if they stayed they risked being torn apart by the man Moka seemed to fear, no... she feared for his life more so. Perhaps this man was dangerous and was a vampire that would not hesitate to kill him? With his thoughts imparted onto her, Moka was ready to begin, to go. They needed to get away because to be without Tsukune was unimaginable. It was like hitting the point of a future where time had stopped and there were no more beginnings nor ends.

 

At the end of the day they found the club room too stifling for their proceedings. Even Gin was called away for other duties on campus by Nekonome-sensei. There were too many good memories in that room to blemish it with the heavy truth that this would be their last time together. Mizore, Yukari, Kokoa, Fong, Moka and Tsukune were sitting in the library of the school's campus. Fong stood in front of them all and explained his plan. It was clear cut and simple.

 

“Run away.” Fong-kun spoke clearly.

 

Kokoa had nothing to say, but Yukari was quick to respond to the tense atmosphere. “Isn't running away a little irresponsible desu ka?” Even though she was young, Yukari was a child tended to by her parents. They were mindful of the things she did and how she acted. Running away from a life that was filled with such luxuries for something selfish seemed irresponsible, but perhaps Yukari did not see the extent of their love, the lengths they were willing to go to never be parted. That was what made her, so young. Kokoa laid her head in her arms. The younger vampire was made aware that Moka knew of her failures as a sister. Moka found out that she told their father in a jealous fit of rage. She could only listen. Running away was not an idea she would ever think to befall her sister, but she had been the one to push Moka into that corner. The least she could do was silently accept her sister's decisions from here on in.

 

Fong looked to Yukari with a serious expression. “Do not take such an act lightly. It is a common practice in some areas of Southeast Asia for lovers to run away arm in arm to be together with their beloved! Families often do not allow such unions due to the impoverished lifestyles that would befall their children were such a union to come about, or the simple idea over status! Such things should not come between love!” Fong declared.

 

“But we are in Japan desu!” Yukari retorted logically. Fong sighed and shook his head. It seemed he would have to explain it in a way even Yukari could clearly see the result. His senpai, though she was younger, had many childish views. Though Fong could not talk, due his lack in experience as well.

 

“This one was entrusted with this task!” Fong spoke with great pride. His senpai, his dear friend has allowed him this chance to prove himself. “I will take Tsukune-san and Moka-san to my home in Hong Kong! There we will speak with my grandfather.” He looked to Moka. “I called him and spoke to him of your dilemma. He said he knew Moka-san's mother.” Moka whipped her head up and looked to Fong in question.

 

“No.” Moka softly laughed and looked away. “Please do not say such outrageous things Fong-kun.” Her mother never cared about her. She remembered that her mother had vanished one day. She was sealed and left locked away somewhere. In that place all she felt was emptiness and loneliness. It was not until Tsukune released the seal that pieces of her memory began to filter through. Her mother left her behind and she was sent away soon after with this power sealed way in her body so no one could reach it, but that left the vampire vulnerable to her already weak state of emotions.

 

Fong looked to Tsukune in question. Had he said something to offend his friend's mate? Tsukune furrowed his brows and shrugged. He reached out and took Moka's hand. The pink-haired demon looked up. She allowed the comforting touch to reach her heart and as it did her other hand reached up to grasp at her Rosary.

 

_**Accept his help. Maybe he could help us where we cannot help ourselves. If it allows us to be with Tsukune, I don't mind sacrificing a bit of my pride.** _

 

Did her inner heart know? Was there more than she was letting her know? Perhaps her mind and heart could not accept this information yet? Whatever the case she would trust the one whose heart she had protected for all these years. Moka nodded. She would accept Tsukune's courage and feed from it. She raised her head. “I'm sorry for my words Fong-kun, I'm just nervous.” She admitted weakly. Perhaps it was not the whole truth, but she knew somewhere, deep inside, she felt that running away was a cowardly choice, but the person she was right now could not stand on her own yet. She would depend on Fong until she could find a way for her and Tsukune to live. She knew Tsukune would help her, but as, not a vampire, but as herself, she felt that it was her duty to repay Tsukune for all the times he protected her. He did not deserve such a weak mate. Her emerald eyes glanced to the human with adoration.

 

Tsukune felt his heart thunder in his chest when her eyes locked to is own. He could feel it. It was a line that drew him into her soul. He wanted to be with her and continue to strengthen this bond that seemed to only deepen with every passing day. He resisted this urge in his body, that screamed at him, demanded he hold her against him. It was inappropriate, and though they were lovers, to do something in public was out of the question. Tsukune released her hand and she too quickly pulled away. Tsukune looked up to Fong.

 

“We will inform the headmaster of our resignation and pack our belongings.” Tsukune had to speak clearly and act resolute. He knew that if there was even an ounce hesitation in his heart he would be unable to follow through. He would want to find some way to talk things out, but Moka explained to him, to them. Her father was not a man who could be talked down with words. Tsukune was not yet strong enough to speak with his fists and Fong promised that he would teach him what Moka and the others could not. Fong seemed to take pride in his ability to fight and Moka knew better than to talk down to the martial arts.

 

Moka nodded. She would agree to this. If they had to run away to be safe and happy, she would gladly be selfish, because it would be the first time in her life that she fought for something she believed in with all her heart, all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by GrrDraxin


	16. Yasagure

 

Everything was put into action. The two students met their headmaster and pleaded for resignation. The old man was reluctant to let them go, after watching them grow so much, but perhaps this was simply another part of their process into adulthood? The headmaster sat behind his desk with his glove-covered hands folded under his chin. He was very disappointed. He was not ignorant as to what went on in his school and was well aware of the Wong boy that had come to his school in search of this boy he cultivated and watched grow. It was the job of an adult to lead a child into the future. Even if, in the end, they would resent them for it. Teachers were no different from parents in that aspect.

 

“ _Do you really believe this is the answer?”_ The shudder inducing voice of the headmaster crept from beneath his lips and under his white habit. 

 

Tsukune stood before him, the first to proceed with the process. The headmaster was no fool and knew Moka would come soon after. Tsukune reached out for his resignation slip. The young man paused, but did not look up to the old man. He knew he would waver in his decision. No – he would not waver. He knew that this was the only way to be free from the binds of society. His hand gripped the letter strongly before he stood tall and looked down to the seated man. Copper eyes met the fiery glance of the old overseer. His brows would furrow to meet that cold, knowing grin that he had suffered for three years already. Tsukune had already realized what it was the headmaster had been doing all these years. Tsukune knew that what the old man did he did so for their benefit and the benefit of society. Tsukune had no hatred toward the man, no resentment.

 

A smile graced his lips. “I am not running away to hide, but instead I move forward, faster, so that I can prepare for the turmoils ahead.” The boy was not stupid. He lived among youkai for three years. It was but a breathe compared to them and he still had so much to learn, but he knew he could not hesitate here when she needed him most. “I thank you for everything you have done for me and I will continue to make your lessons a part of my life, everyday, but this is something I must take responsibility for...” Tsukune looked down.

 

The headmaster chuckled softly and Tsukune looked away. “ _She is pregnant then?”_ A smirk graced the old watcher's lips. “ _If that is the case, trust Wong. They knew Akashiya-san's mother and her mother had entrusted her daughter to me. I entrust Akashiya Moka to you, Aono Tsukune. Take care of her in my place from now on.”_ He explained calmly as he began writing up the second resignation letter he knew Moka would come for.  _“Have no worries...they say humans have the greatest luck when it comes to impregnating vampires. I trust you will be a good father.”_ He chuckled darkly. Tsukune blushed and bowed his head before taking his leave, but the headmaster called back to him. “ _Ah, will you let Akashiya-san in after you boy?”_ He grinned as Tsukune opened the door to a startled Moka, whom was not expecting such a foresight. Tsukune chuckled weakly and patted her shoulder. They had to steel themselves for this. It was a hard road forward.

 

After the pair received their resignations they gathered their packed bags and met Fong at the designated area: the bus stop. When Tuskune and Moka arrived they were surprised to find Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, Gin and Nekonome-sensei waiting. Tsukune blinked and made his way toward this confounding situation with Moka close behind.

 

“What's-- what is going on?” Tsukune furrowed his brows with concern. Were they trying to stop them? There was no way he would allow that!

 

“Calm yerself,” Gin raised his hand at the sudden push of killing intent. “Geez man, yer really jumpy... we jus' came ta say good-bye.” The wolf smirked as he pushed his hands into his pockets. Kurumu was clung to Mizore's arm, still looking a bit weak. The succubus was a bit paler than usual and looked shaky on her feet. She wore a simple, white dress with a white bow holding back her long, blue hair. Mizore was not dressed in her school uniform either and instead wore the kimono of her people. The pale white and blues fit the succubus beautifully. Yukari ran toward them and hugged into Moka and Tsukune as tight as her tiny body could as Ruby bowed.

 

“To think we had spent many, many good times together.” The older witch reminisced happily, “But sadly that has come to an end. Please do not forget me... us.” The witch looked away.

 

“Ruby-san...” Tsukune lamented. Ruby shook her head and gave a bright smile. Nekonome-sensei rushed over to the pair and took their hands into her own.

 

“Nya, please don't worry~” The teacher purred. “I will take care of them, but if you ever need it, I am still your teacher, nya?” She nodded hopefully. Tsukune smiled brightly as Moka looked away in embarrassment.

 

“Thanks Nekonome-sensei...” Tsukune was happy to have these people in his life.

 

Tsukune and Moka made their way off campus. Waiting there at the bus stop was Kokoa. The young vampire was leaned against the bus schedule, her pet bat perched at the top of the sign. When Kokoa's emerald eyes drew up toward Moka's own the pink-haired vampire looked to her love. He smiled, words unneeded to communicate. He nodded his head and held out his hand so he could take her bags. He headed toward the waiting bus where Bus Driver-san waited for them. While Tsukune adopted into a conversation with the Bus Driver Moka walked over to Kokoa who held her head low.

 

Kokoa was tense and could feel her onee-chan standing there... her sister. The feelings of anger, abandonment and betrayal had been overcome by the thoughts of loss, loneliness and regret. The young vampire would regret everyhting if she could not tell her sister her true feelings. She had been masking her emotions all this time, yet Moka had understood her feelings and accepted them. The feelings of love between a man and a woman were stronger than a sisterly bond could hold a stick to. She felt her hands shaking, but when Moka's warm hands came over Kokoa's own she stilled. Moka leaned forward, her silk locks tickling against Kokoa's neck. The warm touch of Moka's lips on Kokoa's cheek caused the younger sister to blink, tears stirring at the edges of her eyes.

 

Moka leaned back, smiling softly. “I'm not mad. For a long time all you had was me, you were afraid. I was too, that's why I choose Tsukune. In him I find a place I belong. Kokoa you will always be in my heart. I was always proud to call you a sister.” Around her neck the silver Rosary dangled, the warm, steel restrictor glowing softly from its center.

 

Kokoa reached up and touched to the seal only for the tears to spill from her eyes. “Onee-sama.” She felt like a monster and hated what she had become for that moment in time. She pushed forward, Moka pulling her younger sister into her embrace. “I'm sorry. I love you. Please be safe.” She cried.

 

Moka shook her head nad buried her face in Kokoa's hair. The warm scents of her childhood. Lowering herself to her knees Moka pulled Kokoa flush into the hug. “I was never mad at you, you have no reason to be sorry. I will come back and see you soon. For now we have to get stronger, so I can bring you a healthy niece or nephew.” Moka pulled from Kokoa and walked to Tsukune who watched her, waited.

 

They waited so long for this. Together they would runaway and become a family. FongFong walked up to Kokoa's side and smiled warmly.

 

“Worry not my young senpai. I will take care of aniki and aneue. You have my word, on my honor.” He bowed and sprang toward the bus with his backpack.

 

From her dorm room Kurumu watched from her windowsill. She looked up as the bus rode away. She raised her hand and waved, Moka easily spotting her best friend. There was no hatred between them, only the misguided love of youth. They would meet again, and by than they would be women able to stand with head held high. In the succubus's lap sat a small photo album of her memories. On the last page of the book sat a snapshot of Moka and Kurumu, embracing. It was the last picture they took before going on their trip to Sun-senpai's inn. It was a memory of when they had to change and decide whether or not becoming an adult was worth it. Even adults needed to run away sometimes. Kokoa watched as the bus rode away into the tunnel.

 

The vampire held out her hand, her Bake-Bake Bat fluttering into her awaiting palms. “We'll see them again Kou-chan. Onee-sama promised.”

 

“Chuu!” The bat agreed.

 

One day they would no longer need to be runaways.

 


End file.
